


Mind Over Broken Matter

by GoesMeow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 68,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoesMeow/pseuds/GoesMeow
Summary: Set long after the end of Season 2 ignoring the events of Season 3.Nicole and Waverly agreed not to get married until all the Revenants were sent back to hell. However, in their haste to break the curse and reunite Wynonna with her daughter a grave mistake is made. A mistake with dire consequences.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 101
Kudos: 455





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers. Feel free to comment your thoughts and critiques.

10 Revenants left. Ten faces staring back at Waverly Earp from their corkboard in the Purgatory Police Department. Waverly’s eyes scanned each of the faces, mind racing, her brain working to pull every bit of information that it had squirreled away over years of research. That man was a heavy drinker who loved strawberries. That one had been innocent but died in a deadly crossfire involving Wyatt. The woman she had the sneaking suspicion had the ability to turn into a fat black rat. At Rosita who’s face was the most familiar seemed the most estranged to her. 

“Hey” Nicole poked her head into the office door offering a jacket out to the shorter woman. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.” Waverly responded. Still not budging from her almost sentry like position in front of the board. Nicole gave a slight sigh and stepped into the room. “Waves”. The taller officer took a step placing herself between the board and her fiancée. Putting a hand on each shoulder Nicole lowered herself so her eyes were even with Waverly’s. “You aren’t going to track them all down tonight” She gazed deeper into the Earp’s eyes “and staying in this room staring at them will not fix that.”

Finally Waverly’s eye shifted into focus on the officer’s shy smile. “But what if I stare at them really hard.”

Nicole smirked. “Odds are that board would burst into flame first.” She used her head to gesture towards the door. “Come on, let’s blow this Popsicle stand.” 

Waverly matched Nicole’s smile and leaned in to give the officer a tender kiss. “Alright.” She said taking the coat Nicole had offered earlier. “If you insist officer.”

“That’s future Sherriff to you” Nicole said tilting her Stetson in a polite fashion. In a quick darting movement Waverly snatched the hat from Nicole’s head. “Not tonight you’re not.” She said coyly placing that hat on the table. “Tonight you are just Nicole Haught, my amazingly loving fiancé who has simply begged to take me out to dinner.” Waverly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nicole’s cheek.

“Of course” Nicole sighed pleasantly, accepting the kiss. “Because it was me who not so subtly pointed out that I never get to go out.” 

“Yep.” Waverly laughed putting her coat on and leading the officer out of the station to her jeep. “And you’re driving” She said tossing the keys backwards without even looking to see if they’d reached their target. A satisfied sound of jingling meeting hands told her they had and she hopped into the passenger seat of her loyal old jeep. 

Nicole got into the driver’s seat and started the purring engine. Her red hair, now grown back to just past her shoulders was slightly ruffled from the brisk removal of her hat. Waverly fondly leaned over and ruffled it. 

Blowing her now ruffled hair out of her face Nicole backed the jeep up smoothly and turned onto the pothole filled street of purgatory. The two headed in the direction of their favorite restaurant. A small Italian restaurant just on the outskirts of the big city. The small-checkered table clothed establishment had become a regular setting for their dates. The staff had even begun to recognize the happy couple and would often seat them in the same booth, directly next to the fireplace but still in plain view of the door. Nicole found she especially liked the place not only for their delicious gnocchi but also because it had somehow evaded Wynonna’s almost oppressive presence. Her fiancée’s sister had a truly delightful habit of showing up whenever she tried to sneak Waverly away for a romantic or intimate dinner. Nicole sometimes wondered if it had been Waverly who requested Wynonna never join them on their dates there; for at least some level of distance considering the three all lived cozily in the Homestead together.  
Nicole was pondering this premise so deeply that she hadn’t even noticed Waverly closing herself off as the drive continued. By the time she snapped back to her reality the smaller woman had folded her arms slightly in front of her chest and as she stared dully out the window. 

“Waves? What cha thinking about?”

Waverly considered staying silent, letting her own thoughts play themselves out more by just choosing to keep them to herself. But she knew she couldn’t, she knew Nicole could feel her mind racing and troubling over itself. She also knew that no matter what she was mulling or fretting over Nicole could help. Even if there wasn’t an immediate answer Nicole tended to make everything better.

“It’s been three years.” 

Nicole’s eyes darted back and forth between Waverly and road. Trying to decipher the meaning of the time duration. “Three years.” 

“Since we got engaged. “ Waverly couldn’t stop herself from blurting out the true source of her turmoil and why she had been staring at the remaining revenant board for what must have been four hours. 

Nicole sighed. She knew what Waverly was feeling. She’d been feeling it too, a feeling of loss or forlornness. Feeling that the light at the end of the tunnel was non-existent. Once the garden had been destroyed, Waverly rescued, and the citizens of the town pulled out of their haze, Waverly and Nicole had sat down with one another to discuss the logistics of their future. They loved each other and felt that fate and their history had indeed shown them that they were meant to be together. However, the concept of getting married seemed so foreign to them. How could they think of settling down with one another and starting a future when their future was so questionable and while those around them (Wynonna) were so stuck in the now? Both knew that Wynonna still thought of her daughter Alice every day and every night and longed to bring her back into their lives.  
How could Waverly and Nicole could they get married and flaunt their happiness so openly to a woman who must feel so trapped?  
So the two made the agreement to wait until the curse was broken; until each and every revenant was dead. At first this seemed like a completely compelling and reasonable timeline. Wynonna seemed to set herself on the demons like a rabid dog, killing one after the other in a spree; the high of watching the Revenants being pulled to hell fueling a fire to hunt more.  
Then all of a sudden it stopped. The demons hid themselves. They faded into the shadows, vanished and the group was left a number. Ten. Ten revenants left. Ten faces. Ten faces that Waverly stared at everyday trying not to picture the life she could be having if these faces could just be pulled into the ground. 

“Baby.” Nicole said. Keeping one hand on the wheel, the other reaching out for Waverly. She knew the younger woman was beginning to spiral deeper. “I know.”

“Three years Nicole.” Waverly said, determinedly not letting the tears threatening to spill make an appearance. “What if it one day becomes five, or 10?” 

Nicole kissed Waverly’s hand, before signally her intention and pulling over on the side of the road so she could divert her full attention to her fiancé. “You’re right Waves” She said taking a deep breath. “it has been three years, and you’re right it could some day turn into five or ten. It could be a long time before we get to say I do and call each other our wives.” Feeling Waverly starting to sink Nicole moved onto her point. “But baby, I’m sorry but that doesn’t hugely matter to me. “

Waverly’s eyes locked on Nicole’s, confusion and hurt brewing. How could this not matter?

“Because.” Nicole continued not letting Waverly’s pain settle “We said we wanted to wait to start a life together.” Waverly nodded still confused. “But baby we have.” The officer said simply. “We have a lovely life together. We live in the same quirky but amazing home. You wake up every morning with my arms around you and your arms around our cat.” Waverly couldn’t help but hide a small smile. “Not my cat,” Nicole continued smiling “ but ours because we’ve been together so long.” She gestured out to the open road. “We have a restaurant we go to regularly, we have meals we like to cook together. We have a life together. “ Nicole gave Waverly’s small hand a tight squeeze. “You may not be my wife on paper Waverly Earp. But you sure as hell are in my heart.”

Waverly stared at Nicole and her dimpled smile and felt herself deflate. The tension she’d been holding for hours wash away. She knew she should have mentioned her anxieties to Nicole sooner. 

“CJ is our cat now isn’t she?”

Nicole chuckled. “Yeah, she is, whether you like it or not.” The two stared at each other for a moment smiling before Nicole put the jeep back into gear and got back on the road. The thoughts of garlic bread and gnocchi getting stronger in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The giant black rat’s eyes darted quickly back and forth; looking between the tall red headed woman in the police uniform and the Earp heir. The two women advanced forcing the rat to take a slight step back. It felt its long tail brush against the cold brick wall of the police station’s alley wall. They thought they had her cornered.  
The heir advanced pulling Peace Maker out of its holster, the corner of the red head’s mouth twitched, a smirk beginning to form, they assumed they had her. That she was on her way back to hell. They were wrong. She wasn’t alone. Behind the two women a slight figure entered the alley, a dark hood pulled over their eyes. The advancing women hadn’t noticed the newcomer. It was time to make her move. 

The revenant rat lunged, teeth bared directly at the heir. As she moved through the air she began to transform back into her human form. Long dark hair sprouting out of a pointed rat head, long snout pushing back into itself, thumbs sprouting from outreached claws. Nicole realized a second before it happened that the Revenant was going to tackle Wynonna, maul her with pointed rat teeth. She lunged forward and managed to sideways tackle the Revenant. 

The two women painfully collided and hit the ground hard, Nicole struggling against the female revenant who was now a horrid mixture between rat and woman. Keeping most of her basic form human but the claws whiskers and teeth still present, as well as possessing a steel like strength that could only be found among Revenants. 

“Nicole!” Wynonna shouted, in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting the Revenant to lunge; Waverly had told her that the rat woman was cowardly and sneaky. She had been part of a bank robbing group, she’d help the team get into the bank by playing innocent hostage, then running off with money when things got bloody, usually leaving her companions to be sent to jail, or sent to the grave; this woman not one to instigate physical combat. However, she was still a Revenant, A Revenant that managed to pin Nicole to the ground. The rat women’s sharp teeth were starting to inch towards her sister’s fiancé’s neck. Nicole was trying to throw the woman off her to no avail. Wynonna ran forward and tried to pull the Revenant away. However, as she neared the struggle she was thrown painfully backwards by the Revenant’s horrid human sized rat-tail. The revolting tail was swinging around the struggling woman like a cracking whip. Wynonna knew she wouldn’t be able to get near the two. She clutched Peacemaker tightly. 

“Shoot her!” Nicole said through gritted teeth, all effort working on trying to push her adversary off her. “Shoot her Wynonna.” 

The rat woman hissed loudly; teeth inches from Nicole’s jugular. 

Breathing deeply Wynonna raised Peacemaker, the Revenant’s mark began to burn and her eyes turned into dark embers. The heir’s ears seemed to drone out all sounds around her as she focused. She pulled the pistol’s hammer back. “Make your Peace.” The words sounding odd in her mouth from lack of use.  
As her finger began to squeeze the trigger Wynonna felt a strong blow on the back of her shoulder, throwing her off her balance, and even further forcing her to squeeze the trigger. “Shit” she yelled over the gunshot, whirling around wildly to see who had hit her. She was only able to see the last glimpse of Rosita’s dark hair as she sprinted down the street. Raising her armed hand she fired a few rounds at the retreating revenant knowing it was useless. Rosita was gone as suddenly as she’d appeared. “Coward” Wynonna yelled after her. 

“Wynonna” Nicole said breathlessly from the ground. The heir turned back to the ground, the rat revenant gone, pulled back into hell. Nine to go she thought rather proudly, Rosita would soon make it only eight. So close. Wynonna felt a flutter of joy in the pit of her stomach. She could do this. She was actually going to break the curse. Grinning she looked down at her friend. Nicole was still laying flat on her back, breathing heavily.

“Come on Haught!” Wynonna said, shaking peacemaker enthusiastically, “Rosita’s out and about, and I’ve some peace to make with her.” She smirked a little wider. “And based on what Waverly told me. So do you.” To her surprise Nicole didn’t answer, in fact Nicole still hadn’t moved, but had instead shut her eyes. “Haughtstuff?

“You missed.” The officer mumbled. 

“What?” Wynonna said, not sure she’d heard right, crouching down. 

“She went back down to a rat.” Nicole said faintly. “She got away, we’ve got to go after her.” But the officer made no move to sit up but instead glanced suspiciously at her shoulder. That’s when Wynonna noticed exactly how pale and clammy Nicole had become. 

“Well” She said hoping it to be a side affect of her near brush with lethal rat teeth. “Let’s go then, can’t let her get away.” But the officer didn’t respond, her eyes seemed half closed and she was no longer panting but breathing faintly. Then tension in her face was relaxing. 

Then Wynonna saw it, a small dark red pool just above Nicole’s left shoulder. “Shit.” Nicole was bleeding. Wynonna pulled open the officer’s heavy police jacket. Blood had soaked through the shoulder of her uniform and vest. “Nicole?” Wynonna finally managed to open the coat and vest and saw and open wound clean in Nicole chest. “I don’t understand. Did she bite you?”

Nicole opened her eyes and looked around. “Wynonna the revenant got away.” Her words sounded off, like she was unfocused. “She was a rat again, I think she went down a drain. Peacemaker missed” The officer started to sit up. A small bit of blood starting to dribble out of her mouth. “We’ve got to go after her.”  
Instinctively Wynonna shoved Nicole back down, the horrible realization of what had happened finally dawning on her. “Nicole, no. Nicole you’re hit! I shot you.” 

The red head started at the other woman with unfocused eyes. 

“Hit? No I’ve got my vest on.” 

Wynonna looked down at Peace Maker. Could the gun get through bulletproof vests? She’d never thought about it before. She didn’t have much time to think about it further for at that moment Nicole began coughing. A sickly spray of red falling back in her face.  
Without hesitating Wynonna pulled her phone out and dialed 911, while beginning to apply pressure to Nicole’s wound. At that precise moment Nedley came out from a side door of station, a large trash bag in hand. At the site of the two women on the ground, and the sheer look of panic in Wynonna’s eyes he dropped the bag and ran to them, just as the dispatcher answered the call. 

“Hello?” Wynonna felt the panic rising in her voice. “I’m outside the police station with an officer who’s been shot.”

Nedley grabbed the phone. “Carol.” He said, his voice level and gruff. “Nedley here, it’s Haught, I’m gonna put her in my truck but make sure they are ready for us.” He paused, listening. “Chest, through the vest.” He glanced down at his deputy. “It doesn’t look good.” Then he hung up. 

“Help me get her up Earp.” He said handing Wynonna her phone back and positioning himself at Nicole’s head, hoisting her up by her shoulders. To Wynonna’s horror her head fell back against Nedley. She’d lost consciousness. 

“But, I never miss.” Wynonna said, glancing down at the dark pool of blood on the ground that Nicole had left behind. 

“For Christ’s sake, Earp help me get her to my truck.” Nedley yelled, sensing Wynonna’s shock setting in. “Wynonna!” 

The eldest Earp snapped her mind back into action and grabbed Nicole’s dead weight feet. Together to the two managed with great difficulty to carry and slide Nicole into the back of Nedley’s hatch back. Wynonna becoming more and more alarmed by how pale Nicole was becoming sheer amount of blood that she’d lost. The heir’s shirt, pants, and shoes were all stained from carrying her.  
Wynonna hopped into the back of the truck and applied pressure to Nicole’s chest as Nedley wrenched open the driver’s seat door and started the truck. As they pulled out of the station’s parking lot Wynonna saw her. 

Waverly was walking towards the station, three coffee’s in hand, a large smile plastered on her face. 

“I can’t stop.” Nedley, gruffed eyeing the younger Earp from inside the truck as they began to speed away.

Wynonna saw Waverly’s face contort from happiness to confusion as she saw her elder sister in the back of Nedley’s retreating truck. Then the coffees were on the ground and Waverly was sprinting towards them, within seconds Nedley took a turn and Waverly was out of sight. 

Wynonna tried to rouse her friend as they drove but to no avail. The officer was out cold, and for that matter actually getting physically cold. Wynonna took the Nicole’s uniform jacket off and pulled open her useless vest. Nicole’s entire front was soaked in blood. Wynonna felt vomit in the back of her throat. Nedley was right. It didn’t look good. Peacemaker felt heavy against her hip. She had done this. Out of all the things she’d done. How was she going to be able to forgive herself for this?


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly woke up in a warm ball. Nicole had thrown an extra heavy blanket on her before leaving for work. Feeling entirely cozy the youngest Earp stretched out her body, pointing her toes and taking up the entire empty double bed, she accompanied this by a huge yawn. The sun was coming through the thin curtains of her and Nicole’s bedroom casting rays of light around the room. As she felt the last bits of sleep fade from her brain Waverly played with the memories from the previous evening while watching flecks of dust catch the sun. The dinner she had shared with Nicole the night before had been wonderful. The restaurant had been almost completely empty. Allowing the two to not only have lovely intimate moments with one another, but also let them have excellent conversations with the staff whom they grown particularly fond of. The cook had even come out to say hello to them with a specially made dessert.

By the time they made the long drive home it was so late that the moon was fully in the sky and the lights of Purgatory were dark. Just as they’d driven onto the Earp property Nicole had stopped the jeep and they’d both crawled into the back of the vehicle to star gaze and snuggle without fear of an unexpected Wynonna. 

Waverly showed Nicole the usual constellations and was even able to point out a few planets that were coming closer into the earth’s orbit. Nicole told stories of her time in bigger cities and how sometimes the buildings themselves were brighter and more beautiful than stars. About planes that filled the skies like slow moving shooting stars. Waverly remembered dozing during some of the peaceful stories, her resting warmly against Nicole’s chest, her partner’s heart beating strong and full. 

Come to think of it, Waverly didn’t remember actually getting to the Homestead. She must have fallen asleep leaning against Nicole, under the ebony sky. Nicole must have driven them back and carried her up to their bed. She’d be sure to repay the officer that evening for her gentle kindness. 

Letting the joys of her memory and the pleasures that were to come warm her up even further Waverly threw off her several blankets and set off to shower.  
Twenty minutes later she arrived down in kitchen towel drying her hair and was surprised to see a scribbled note from Wynonna pinned to the fridge. 

Haught says she might have seen a Revenant near the station, that Rat chick. Didn’t wake you incase it’s a false alarm. Anyway, off to kick Revenant ass.  
Your Sexy Sister

Feeling a slight twinge of annoyance that Nicole hadn’t called her, and Wynonna hadn’t woken her up Waverly crumbled the note up and tossed it in the garbage. She was sure Nicole would have a good reason for leaving her out of the fight. Maybe that it was easier to get one Earp vertical and conscious than two, or that she expected Wynonna to bring her. Who knew? She’d ask Nicole when she saw her later. 

Pulling open the cupboard Waverly noticed that while Wynonna didn’t have time to wake her, she did have time to use the last of their coffee. With a slightly aggravated sigh, Waverly shut the cupboard and grabbed the keys to her jeep. She’d stop at Shorty’s and grab some coffee. She’d probably grab three seeing as Wynonna was awake and mobile before noon, and while she was slightly annoyed at Nicole, she still loved bringing the officer fresh coffee in the middle of her shift. 

She had just started the jeep’s ignition when Waverly felt a jolt of joy in her stomach that had been brewing since she’d read Wynonna’s note. Nicole had seen a Revenant! Well, possibly seen a Revenant, and Wynonna was off to investigate. They hadn’t seen a Revenant in months let alone killed one. Waverly was careful not to push her gas pedal to the floor as she pulled out of the Homestead, her mind racing. That meant they could be one Revenant closer to ending the curse. To letting Wynonna bring Alice home, to her and Nicole getting married, to the town finally freed from its devilish occupants. 

As she drove Waverly imaged the thrill she’d feel as she pulled the photo of the rat women off her Revenant board. Leaving only nine faces left. Maybe that would ignite a fire under Wynonna. Maybe sometime soon, this would all be over? 

Trying not to let her hopes get too high Waverly parked her jeep at Shorty’s. Doc looked like he hadn’t slept as he took her coffee order. Waverly felt for him, having run double shits at Shorty’s before, she knew how awful those tight turn around shifts could be. Encouraging him to have some coffee too and pop by the station when he could the young brunette set off on foot to the police station. 

She’d only just come around the corner when she saw her older sister. Wynonna was crouching in the back of what looked like Nedley’s pick up truck. She waved at the two of them, puzzled by this odd pairing. What the hell could those two be up to?  
Wynonna caught her eye and frowned. Nedley seemed to be pretending not to have seen her, Waverly saw him say something quickly to Wynonna before speeding out of the station, fear etched on both of their faces. Waverly felt the coffee’s fall from her hand and spill at her feet, scalding her through her tights. Something was wrong. She could see it in Wynonna’s face. She raced after them onto the road. They didn’t even slow down. Then Nedley turned down a street and was out of site. Waverly needed to follow them. She needed to get her jeep. But then, she didn’t know where they were headed so even on wheels she’d never catch up to them. With a frustrated huff, Waverly turned to the station. She hadn’t see Nicole with them, so she was probably still around the station, maybe even trying to get a hold of her. Waverly instinctively checked her phone, nothing. She thought about calling Wynonna, but from the look on her sister’s face she wouldn’t be answering anytime soon. 

Waverly went to enter the station through the front doors. She’d find Nicole. She’d find Nicole and get her to tell her everything that had happened, and she’d better have a truly solid reason for not waking her earlier for the hunt. Just as her hand closed on the door to the station movement in the alley caught her eye. Wishing she’d brought her shotgun, Waverly crept to peek into the alley. She was met with the site of Rosita and Nicole caught in what looked like a violent wrestling match. Nicole’s hair had come loose from her tight bun as she struggled to put Rosita in a headlock. The brunette was putting up a hell of a fight, her eyes burning that signature Revenant ember. Being no doubt aided by some form of extra demon strength Rosita threw Nicole off of her before turning to try and run. She instead came face to face with Waverly. 

“Waverly!” Her eyes went wide in surprise. 

“Don’t talk to her demon.” Nicole called back from the ground, panting. Rosita glanced quickly back at Nicole, confusion etched all over her face. Waverly took this moment of distraction to punch Rosita full in the face. If the rat women was gone then Rosita was number 9. By the end of the day there could only be 8 Revenants left. Waverly wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass her by. Plus this was the first time she’d seen the woman since her betrayal and who can resist an opportunity to punch someone in the face? As Rosita stumbled backwards, completely taken aback Waverly lunged at her. Using every bit of her self-defense training and years of being a bar tender in Purgatory Waverly grabbed, pulled, and punched the Revenant before finally managing to pin her to the ground, arms behind her back. 

“Nicole!” Waverly called over her shoulders. “Your handcuffs, quick!” But Nicole didn’t answer. Waverly glanced back, Nicole wasn’t there. “Nicole?” Waverly looked around, she felt her grip on Rosita failing. Sure enough with a burst of strength the demon flung Waverly off, throwing her backwards so she crashed into the station’s dumpster. Winded, eyes watering in pain Waverly looked at Rosita standing over her. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, and she really did look it. “I didn’t want this to happen, but it was the only way.” A commotion to their right, took both of their attention. Nicole had appeared again, seeming to stagger out of from behind another dumpster, for a moment in the shadows looking seemingly translucent. 

“See you later red.” Rosita said before taking off down the far end of the alley and hopping the fence. 

“Nicole get her!” Waverly gasped, trying to get her breath back. Nicole watched Rosita go, seemingly confused and slightly disorientated. Did she hit or head or something Waverly thought? The taller woman looked back down at Waverly, the sight of her winded girlfriend shocked her brain back to reality. 

“Waves” She said, crouching down in concern. “Are you okay?” Her eye raked over Waverly looking for possible injuries. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine” Waverly said impatiently, swatting Nicole away as she struggled to sit up. Feeling the elation of getting two Revenants in one day fade away. “Where did you go?” She snapped. Nicole stared blankly at her. “It doesn’t matter.” Waverly shook off Nicole’s reaching hand. “Go after her, you can probably still catch her. GO!” Not understanding Nicole’s hesitance Waverly yelled louder, Rosita couldn’t get away like this, she just couldn’t. “GO Nicole!”

Nicole nodded briskly, though still slightly distant in her eyes before standing up and sprinting to hop the fence and disappear down the neighboring alley, her odd translucency becoming more prominent in the sunlight. A trick of the eyes. 

Waverly gave a large exhale using the air she’d only just managed to fill her lungs with. She couldn’t believe it. They’d had her, Rosita literally had her hands tied behind her back and she might have gotten away. Rising gingerly Waverly looked back at the fence Nicole had just vanished from. Why had her girlfriend taken so long to respond? She had after all just been fighting with the Revenant? Where’d she gone when Waverly needed her and where had Wynonna and Nedley gone? Why had hey left Nicole to fight Rosita on her own? 

Really wishing she hadn’t dropped her morning coffee Waverly begrudgingly made her way into the station. She’d only just walked in when she felt her phone vibrating. She looked down to see it was a call from Wynonna. Finally! She had better get some answers for the events of the morning or there would be hell to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

“Waves.” Wynonna’s voice sounded tight and hollow. 

“You’d better have a good excuse.” Waverly snapped. The rage she’d been feeling since learning she’d been left out finally forcing its way out of her. “For not waking me this morning. And for taking off with Nedley. And you’ll never guess Rosita…” 

Wynonna cut her sister off. 

“Waverly, there’s been an accident.”

Waverly stopped in her tracks. “What?”

“Waves, where are you?” Waverly could hear voices on the other end of the line, and something that sounded like a PA announcement. 

“I’m at the station. I just…” Waverly looked down the alley, feeling very alone all of sudden. Her rage deflating like a balloon. 

“Waverly I need you to come to the hospital.” Wynonna’s voice was faltering, like she was losing some internal struggle. 

“I… I will I just need to find Nicole.”

“Waves.” Wynonna’s voice cut out and was replaced with the deep voice of Sherriff Nedley. “Waverly. Nedley here.” He took a deep breath. “Listen, Chrissy is on her way to the station. She’s going to pick you up and take you over here. Okay? She should be there any minute.” 

As if on cue Chrissy Nedley drove up on the side of the road near the alley, she gave a halfhearted wave. 

“Okay. Okay.” Waverly said steadily, a million questions brewing, but she knew this wasn’t the time to ask them. She hung up on Nedley and gave one last glance in the direction Nicole has gone. If they were arranging transport for her, surely someone would take care of Nicole once she came back with Rosita. 

“Hey.” Waverly said opening the passenger door of Chrissy’s car. Her friend gave a slight smile of greeting. “Do you know what’s going on?” Waverly asked. 

A shadow passed over Chrissy’s face and she looked at Waverly, like she was seeing a ghost. “I… I’m not sure.” She stammered “I’m sure Dad will explain once… once we get to the hospital.” 

Feeling very distinctly lied to Waverly sat for the rest of the ride in silence. Eyes fixed on the side walk, as if from any corner or alley Nicole was going to emerge, an angry red-eyed Rosita in tow. Gosh Nicole would look hot dragging a Revenant along. 

Chrissy parked just outside Purgatory’s small hospital. Waverly was unbuckled and was halfway out of the car before she looked back at Chrissy. “Aren’t you coming in?” 

“Yeah.” Chrissy said hesitantly. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

Again, feeling completely lied to. Waverly thanked Chrissy for the ride and made her way though the sliding automatic doors.

A feeling of dread dropped in her stomach the moment she smelt the sharp scent of disinfectant and latex. Gosh Waverly hated hospitals. The youngest Earp glanced around and made her way to the waiting area. There she easily spotted Wynonna, her bushy brown hair looking particularly untamed, no doubt from riding in the back of speeding pick up truck. Her sister was sitting in an unnaturally bright, cheery looking upholstered chair with her face resting in her hands. Nedley was sitting next to her, seemingly staring into space, robotically patting Wynonna on the back. 

Suddenly Waverly didn’t want to enter the waiting room. She didn’t want to hear whatever she was about to be told. She wanted to rush out of the hospital and force Chrissy to drive her back to the police station where she’d find Nicole and they’d catch Rosita, and the rest of the Revenants for that matter. She’d even settle for going back to the homestead alone, or working a double weekend shifts at Shorty’s for the rest of her life. Anything that would prevent her from entered the waiting area and hearing her what Wynonna had to tell her. 

Taking a deep breath; what seemed like it could have been her last, Waverly approached her sister. As if sensing her presence Wynonna shot up, her bloodshot eyes making contact with Waverly’s. Nedley stood up, adjusting his belt absentmindedly as he did. Wynonna reminded seated. Staring at her sister, as if trying to communicate telepathically. 

“What’s going on?” Waverly apprehensively. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Wynonna looked at her shoes, which Waverly noticed were stained with blood. 

“Whose blood is that?” Waverly demanded. The deadly silence starting to get to her. 

Wynonna opened and closed her mouth several times before the words, almost quieter than whisper “I’m sorry” slipped out from between her lips. 

“What?” Waverly said; hearing her sister but not understanding. She glanced back and forth between Nedley and Wynonna expectantly. “Whose blood is that?” Annoyance towards the un-clarity of the situation clipping her words. “What’s going on?” Her volume was just shy of yelling. Several people around them turned to find the source of the noice. 

“It’s Officer Haught.” Nedley said quietly after a moment. “She… There was an accident.” 

Furrowing her brow Waverly stared at Nedley, but Nicole had just been with her? How could they know something before her? They’d been long gone before she and Nicole parted. 

“I’m so sorry Waverly.” Wynonna said finally. “Nicole… Nicole’s dead.” Wynonna’s voice cut out and her face returned to her hands. 

“What?” 

Again Waverly looked from her disheveled sister to the sheriff. Surely they were joking. She’d just been with Nicole. She’d been fine, a little confused but certainly not dead or dying. 

“No she’s not. I just…” Waverly began. 

“Officer Haught was shot in the chest.” A doctor had materialized out of thin air, seeming to take pity on the two mourners. She looked down at Waverly, “Despite the sheriff’s quick action in driving her here, the damage done to her heart was too severe, and unfortunately despite our best actions she died before we could get her into surgery. I am very sorry for your loss. ” 

Waverly started at the doctor with an air of disbelief. 

“No.” Waverly said. “No. She can’t be.”

But no one broke into a smile. There wasn’t a sudden just kidding, Nicole didn’t pop out of a door and say fooled you! Nicole. 

Waverly whipped out her phone and speed dialed Nicole.

In the corner of her eye Waverly saw Nedley give the doctor a sad nod and she slowly left them, pity in her eyes. Waverly ignored her, phone pressed to her ear. 

A clear bag sitting beside Wynonna began to ring. Inside Waverly could clearly see Nicole’s badge, wallet cellphone, and to her horror, engagement ring. Even though she could clearly see the phone ringing Waverly still let the call go to voicemail. 

Hey, It’s Officer Nicole Haught, I can’t come to the phone right now, please leave a message. 

Waverly heard the message beep loud and clear, her eyes still fixed on the phone in the bag. 

“How did it happen?” She said finally, feeling herself slipping out of her reality. Slowly lowering her phone, not bothering to end the call. “Was it Rosita? I… I didn’t think she had a gun on her…”

“What?” Wynonna looked at her sister with exhausted confusion. “No, Rosita was barely there. It was… It was Peacemaker.”

The two sisters met eyes. Wynonna looked away quickly but kept talking. 

“We were trying to get that rat lady. And… She was pinning Nicole, and I had a clear shot. Nicole told me to take it…but… but then Rosita must have hit or shoved me and I... I missed.”

Waverly was starting to feel hollow; her heartbeat started echoing in her empty chest. 

“But she was in uniform. Her Kelvar vest.”

Nedley piped in, sensing Wynonna had said all she could. “Apparently your sister’s revolver has quite the bullets. It went through her vest. Hit her square in the chest and apparently the heart.” Nedley looked at the ground. “We tried our best to get her here fast but, the injury was lethal.” 

Waverly stared back at her phone, which was still technically leaving a message for Nicole, one she’d never hear. 

Whatever she’d seen in the alley, that wasn’t Nicole. It couldn’t have been. Not with what she was being told, not with Nicole’s engagement ring sitting in a plastic bag reserved for the personal affects of a dead person. 

The lights were too bright; someone had the radio playing far off in the distance. In another room someone was having the audacity to laugh at something.  
Why had the world not simply stopped when Nicole’s heart had stopped? Why were people moving about as if nothing major had happened? Couldn’t they see that earth wasn’t a worthwhile planet without her fiancée? Without her tall ginger cop of a girlfriend who’d been her rock, who put a blanket over her in the morning so she didn’t wake up cold? Who drove her to restaurant far out of their way so they could get some privacy? Who carried her into their shared bed after she fell asleep star gazing? 

Waverly felt the ground around her move unsteadily; perhaps the earth itself was ceasing to have gravity? Or had been knocked out of orbit. 

Waverly felt her bottom find the cold hard floor of the hospital as she sank down, her legs refusing to hold her body up any longer; someone’s hands were on her shoulders keeping her from completely falling over. She felt Nedley lift her and sit her on a cushioned seat. Next to Nicole’s death bag. 

Then Chrissy was there and Nedley had walked away with his daughter, no doubt to receive comfort of his own. Nicole had after all been like a daughter to him. 

Wynonna sat next to Waverly, not saying anything. Both sisters just stared ahead, not able to put to any words to what they were feeling. Waverly couldn’t really even bring herself to look at Wynonna. This was her fault. She had been the one to pull the trigger that killed Nicole. Nicole. Where was Nicole? Somewhere in this building? Probably with a sheet over her beautiful face. Alone and cold. 

Suddenly struck Waverly sat up. 

“Doctor?” Waverly called to the same white coat that had addressed them earlier. 

The doctor glanced up from the behind the nurse’s counter. 

“Can I… Can I see her? Officer Haught?” Waverly stammered out moving towards the counter. 

“Waverly.” Wynonna said in a pained whisper behind her. 

The doctor looked at Waverly with pity in her eyes before looking at her clipboard, flipping several sheets over. Her eyes scanned down the documents before her, brow furrowed, but only for a moment before she looked up at Waverly again. 

“I’m terribly sorry. I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” She said regretfully.   
Waverly opened her mouth to retort, needing to push her emotions into some other extreme opposition to the pressing grief brewing in her. The doctor seemed to catch this. 

“You don’t want to see her like that anyway.” She said calmly, lowering her clipboard. “Have faith in me.” She gave a small smile. “I know. You want to remember how you last saw her, well and happy.” 

Waverly just shook her head before returning to her seat. The doctor watching her go before looking back down at her clip board puzzlement crossing her face.

Waverly looked around the stark waiting room, a sudden need to vomit filling her. She needed to get out of this building. She couldn’t be here knowing that somewhere probably in the basement was Nicole’s pale lifeless body. It was making her feel sick. She felt like she was going to explode. 

“I’m leaving.” Waverly said standing up abruptly. She was halfway out of the waiting room before Wynonna or Nedley realized she was moving. Fortunately for them the youngest Earp ran headfirst into Doc Holliday. 

“Woah there Waverly” He said startled pulling Waverly back by the shoulders to look at her. “What’s the hurry? I heard something was awry? Is Ms Haught alright?” 

For whatever reason, that was it. That was what caused her realize, all the emotions she’d been denying came rushing at her. The damn burst. With a horrible sob Waverly buried herself into Doc’s chest crying uncontrollably. Needing someone to hold her because the one she really needed would never be able to hold her again. 

Waverly couldn’t tell how long she actually cried in Doc’s chest. All she knew was that he made no move to pull her away, sit her down, or offer any form of words of comfort. He just held her and let her cry, sob, and wail. He must have found out with Waverly buried in his chest. The Doctor, Wynonna, or Nedley must had told him about Nicole. But Waverly couldn’t hear it over the sound of her own grief. It pounded in her ear worse than drums. 

After what felt like hundreds of hours Waverly lifted her head from Doc. Tired, head sore, eyes dry. 

“Thank you Doc.” She croaked. He just looked down at her. His eyes sad.   
“Of course Waverly.” He said quietly. “I called Dolls and Jeremy.” He directed this to the rest of the mourning party. “They are on their way back now from their research exhibition, should be here in a few hours.”

“I need to go.” Waverly said again. Taking a step away from Doc then moving slowly for the door.   
“Might I give you ride Waverly? Back to the homestead?” Doc said sidestepping in front of her. 

“No.” Waverly said, more firmly than she intended but she needed him to understand. “No Thank you Doc.” She said, mustering all the lightness she could. “I just… I need to be alone for a little while.”

“Waverly” Wynonna said her face full of worry. “You shouldn’t be alone right now.” There was something awfully insinuative in her tone. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything I’ll regret.” Waverly said, trying to mask her annoyance, as if that would be anywhere near to what Nicole would have wanted.   
Without looking back Waverly Earp walked out of the hospital. 

She started walking down the street, sure that there were still eyes upon her from just outside the hospital. No doubt they would send someone in a car to find her eventually. That didn’t matter, for now she just needed to walk, and breath, and… She wasn’t really even sure what. 

Somehow Waverly found herself walking along the main streets of Purgatory. Again the world seemed to still be moving as if nothing happened. Figures passed her by paying her no mind. Chattering about mundane things like grocery lists or sport games. Waverly just kept walking, ignoring those around her. 

Ahead of her she vaguely clocked a tall figure walking towards her. Having no intention of diverting her course of mourning Waverly kept walking, fully expecting this person to move upon realizing that she wouldn’t. Instead they let her walk fully and somewhat painfully into their broad chest. 

“Waves? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” The voice was familiar but everything still seemed so far away. It wasn’t the voice that snapped Waverly’s system back to life but the smell. It was warm, like vanilla dipped donuts. Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly looked up and was met with those familiar albeit concerned eyes. Nicole’s eyes. The youngest Earp stumbled backwards, lost her footing and ended up falling straight back, cracking her head painfully on the pavement. 

“Woah, woah” Nicole said grasping helplessly as at her falling fiancée. “Waves!” 

The officer knelt down and hoisted a dazed Waverly up so she was leaning against her chest. Even through Nicole’s thick coarse uniform shirt, Waverly could feel her warmth. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole said fighting to meet Waverly’s eyes, to see some form of alertness. “You hit your head.” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Waverly said, putting her hand to the back of her head, she didn’t feel any wetness, a sign she wasn’t bleeding. “Nicole?”

“Yeah Baby?” Nicole said staring back at her. 

Completely lost now Waverly did the only thing that seemed to make sense and kissed her girlfriend. She pulled their lips together. She felt Nicole resist for a moment, she was after all in uniform. Then however, she seemed to feel Waverly’s urgent need and held her tighter. To Waverly the kiss was like being pulled from the bottom of a lake and taking a deep clear breathe. She felt Nicole smile into the kiss. After a moment the two broke apart. Waverly still didn’t say anything. 

Nicole took the moment to pull them both to their feet, supporting Waverly as she steadied herself on her shaking legs. 

“What’s going on Wave?” Nicole said finally, brushing Waverly’s tangled hair out of her face affectionately. “I lost Rosita, but when I came back you were gone?”

“I called you.” Waverly said faintly, holding onto Nicole’s strong arms. Staring at them in wonder. 

“Did you?” Nicole said, letting go of one of Waverly’s hands to dig into her pocket. “I didn’t hear it.” She released Waverly’s other hand so she could search both pockets. But Nicole’s hands kept digging and turned up empty. “Sorry.” She said confusedly to Waverly. “I know I had it this morning.” 

“Wynonna has it.” Waverly, trying to process memories she had from not even an hour ago.

Oh.” Nicole hesitated slightly perturbed. “I must have dropped it.” The taller woman scanned the smaller, waiting for further explanations. 

Waverly just shrugged. She could clearly picture the plastic hospital bag with Nicole’s items. A quick glance at her fiancée’s hand confirmed that she was not wearing her engagement ring. Waverly’s was head pulsing, her body exhausted from crying. She felt like she moving through some form of haze. Her legs started to buckle again. 

“Have you had anything to eat today Waves?” Nicole asked catching her girlfriend before she went back to the ground.   
Waverly shook her head no, feeling small shaking vibrations starting to grip her body. She didn’t understand anything anymore. Was this somehow all a dream she was still asleep at the Homestead? 

“Here” Nicole said swooping her arm protectively around Waverly. “Let’s go over to the diner, I’ll grab us some food and then I can take you home. Did you bring the jeep?” 

Waverly nodded automatically before letting herself be lead down the street. Nicole periodically kissing Waverly on the top of her head, feeling the huge amount of sadness emitting from the smaller woman. The two arrived at the diner; Nicole sat Waverly on one of hard wooden benches on the sidewalk before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and heading into the restaurant. 

Waverly sat on the bench staring at her hands, trying to comprehend the last few hours. First she’d seen Nicole, and then she’d been told that Nicole was dead, now she was sitting and waiting for Nicole to bring her food. Some sick person had a lot of explaining to do. Perhaps some new kind of demon that could create conflicting timelines? 

“Waverly!” Waverly sat up like a jolt of electricity had surged though her. She looked around to see Wynonna followed closely by Doc briskly walking towards her. Concern etched all over their faces. 

At that exact moment, she heard the bell on the diner door ding and Nicole’s voice call out. “I’m sorry baby, I can’t find my wallet, do you have your purse?” The officer was walking down the steps from the diner towards her. 

Waverly looked from Wynonna to Nicole and back again. Wynonna had stopped in her tracks. Staring at Nicole. 

Nicole stared at Waverly, who didn’t seem to have fully heard her; she followed the younger woman’s eye line to see Wynonna and Doc, both looking shaken. 

“Hey guys, do you want anything?” She called brightly. Wondering vaguely why everyone was so jumpy. 

“Nicole?” Wynonna said in complete disbelief. She began to run towards the diner, Doc close on her heels. “Haught-stuff?” 

“Hi.” Nicole said again, feeling like she was repeating every second word to the sisters today. “Do you guys want anything? I just need to find my wallet, then I‘m getting food for Waves and I.”

“I’ve got your wallet here.” Wynonna said slightly hysterical, wide eye-ed holding up the large clear plastic bag. 

“Seriously?” Nicole said snatching the bag and pulling out her cellphone, wallet, badge, and to her great surprise engagement ring. “How did you get all my stuff?” She looked down at the older Earp in disappointment. “Wynonna you haven’t taken to pick pocketing again have you? How’d you get my ring? How did I not notice?”

Wynonna didn’t answer. She was just staring at her. Like she was seeing a ghost.  
Nicole looked from Waverly to Wynonna. 

“Okay Earps, what the hell is going on? Is there something in my teeth or something?” She looked expectantly at her little motley crew looking very much like battered soldiers back from a fight. “Did some demon impersonate me and insult you?” 

“You were dead.” Wynonna said after a moment. Waverly inhaled sharply. “I… I shot you.”

Nicole gave a laugh. “Very funny, I’ve already been shot by one Earp sister, that was enough.” 

“No, Haught.” Wynonna said, trying to muster all bits of level headedness she could. “I shot you. The Revenant, she was on top of you. You told me to shoot.”

Nicole nodded. “And you missed, she turned back into a rat and got away. Then I went after Rosita.” She finished with a distinct simplistic tone reserved for kindergarteners. 

“No Nicole” Wynonna said, meeting the officers eyes for the first time. “I shot you, I did. Nedley and I got you into the hatch back of his truck. I felt your heart stop on the way to hospital.” She shuddered at the memory. “You died” 

Nicole just stared back. “Wynonna, that’s insane. I’m still here” She held her arms up as if to validate her presence. 

Behind her Nicole heard the ding of a bell signally that her order was ready. Wallet now in hand she shook her head in mild annoyance and headed back in the diner. The posse outside remained in a deafening silence until the cop returned, two Styrofoam food containers in hand. 

“Look guys, I don’t know what’s going on with you all today.” She shrugged. “But let’s just get back to the Homestead, you Earps can get some rest and we can sort out our timelines from today. Okay?” 

Finally Waverly broke the group’s silence. “Yeah, you’re right Nicole.” She said with a shake of her head, as if warding off small flies. “Today has been crazy.” She looked at the other two. “Somewhere, something got mixed up. Nicole can’t be dead. She’s here.” 

Wynonna gave herself a little shake. “Yeah, something must just be off”   
She said, not trusting her own words in the slightest, the dried blood on her shoes staring back on her. 

“Charlene’s just down the street” Doc piped in. “I can take us all back.” 

“Waverly’s jeep is just over at Shorty’s” Nicole said, squinting at the bar’s parking lot. “Let me run and grab it and I’ll take Waves home” 

The group nodded in unison and broke apart. Nicole and Waverly made their way to the red jeep while Wynonna and Doc got in their station wagon. Nicole driving led the convoy out and away from Purgatory. 

“I felt her heart stop.” Wynonna said from Charlene’s passenger seat as Doc drove. “I was holding pressure on her wound, I could her feel her heart getting weaker. Then it stopped Doc.” She looked at him. “When we got to the hospital, they shocked her as soon as she was out of Nedley’s truck. She came back for a second, but then was gone again. Then she didn’t’ come back.” Wynonna shut her eyes, able to see the events clearly. “Doc I watched her die.” She concluded. 

Doc didn’t say anything; his eyes were fixed on the jeep driving ahead of them. “Indeed.” He added. “The doctors did seem quite convinced she was gone, though I did strike it as suspicious when they would not let Ms. Waverly see the body.” He gave a slight shrug, hands still on the wheel. “I was under the impression that that was quite a common courtesy when asked. To help with the grieving process.” 

Wynonna nodded slowly looking out the window, remembering the doctor’s confused look when she looked at Nicole’s chart. Had they lost her body? 

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Doc slammed on the breaks, tires squealing, and sent their heads jerking forward. 

“What, the what, Holiday? “ Wynonna yelled feeling a mild strain in her neck. 

“Something is wrong.” The cowboy replied in concern, eyes looking straight ahead at the jeep Nicole was driving. Wynonna looked forward. Doc had slammed on the breaks so suddenly to avoid rear-ending the jeep in front of them. It seemed Nicole had slammed on her breaks seemingly without reason.   
Ahead they could see through the jeep’s shaded back window. Both women moving clumsily and quickly. 

“I swear if those two are getting it on in there….” Wynonna mumbled, secretly hoping she was right. 

Then the driver’s door swung open and Nicole flung herself onto the hard ground screaming in agony.

“Shit.” Wynonna said, flinging open her own door as Doc mirrored her. 

All three others converged on the officer in a flash. Waverly trying to hold or comfort Nicole. “Baby what is it? What’s hurting.” She cried, trying to hold Nicole steady but the officer kept writhing. 

“It burns.” Nicole said through gritted teeth, a sheen of sweat forming on her brow curling herself into the fetal position. 

“Where, where does it burn?” Waverly’s voice was mounting in panic. 

Wynonna took a step back. Nicole’s body was starting to give off small bits of steam, as if she was actually sizzling. Knowing the cause already, Wynonna glanced to where they were on the road. They had just passed the small wooden sign that marked the beginning of the Earp homestead property line. Her suspicious was confirmed. 

The dread dropped like a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach as Wynonna moved forward and grabbed Nicole under the armpits and began to drag her. The officer gave a loud yell in pain. 

“Nonna, what are you doing?” Waverly protested, hair flared, eyes raging. Wynonna ignored her and kept dragging, Nicole still yelling, thrashing to break her grip. Then she was silent. Wynonna dropped her to the ground; probably more abruptly than she should have but Nicole was heavier than she looked. 

“Thank you.” Nicole panted to Wynonna still curled up in a ball. “I don’t know what happened. “ She said shakily. “One moment I was fine.” She gasped, still trying to regain her breath. “The next it felt like my body was on fire.” 

Waverly got down and began to fuss, wiping the sweat from Nicole’s face. “I’m fine now Waves.” The redhead said, trying feebly to brush her fretting partner away. “I just don’t know why it happened.” She sat up gingerly. 

“We had just crossed over the Earp property line.” Wynonna said, gesturing to the wooden sign they were now just beyond. “That’s why.” 

“What?” Nicole said, also looking at the sign. Suddenly Waverly retracted her fretting hands as if she had been burned. “No, no, no.” 

Ignoring Waverly, Nicole started at Wynonna. “What does that have to do with anything Earp?”

“I shot you with Peacemaker” Wynonna’s brain was ticking along, filling in the blanks for her. “And you died”

“Wynonna, you didn’t….” Nicole struggled to her feet to face her soon to be sister in law. “ You missed.” She challenged. 

“I did Nicole. I did and I killed you. I killed you with Peacemaker.” Wynonna retorted despite Nicole’s verbal protests. “I killed you and you became a Revenant!” She ended her words with a shout. 

“That’s crazy Wynonna!” Nicole shouted back. “You’re crazy. That’s insane. Come on!” 

Then Wynonna was holding Peacemaker, and raising it towards her friend. Her own breath hitched in her throat, for the first time in her life hoping she was actually the insane one. 

“What the hell are doing?” Nicole yelled as the gun came level with her eyes. “I’m not a Revenant!” 

“Nonna. Don’t!” Waverly cried. 

Then Peacemaker started glowing as it had every time it had been confronted with a demon from hell.   
Nicole gave a small yelp and clutched her temple as what appeared to be a small branding burned its way through the flesh on the side of her head. When the red head opened her eyes they glowed a deep ember black and red. Like all Revenant eyes did when within range of Peacemaker. 

Nicole was a Revenant.


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment Wynonna felt her finger tighten on Peacemaker’s trigger. Her Earp demon killing instincts screaming at her to pull the trigger. Nicole saw it too, the officer instinctively reached for her side arm. Which to her surprise wasn’t there. She didn’t recall removing it. Which probably meant the medics had taken it off her real body and had given it to Nedley as a precaution. 

“Nonna Don’t!” Waverly cried somehow knowing exactly what her sister was thinking. 

Waverly’s voice broke Wynonna’s trance and she dropped Peacemaker as if her hand had been burned. Astounded by what she had almost done.   
She had known. She had known the moment she had seen Nicole by the diner. Admittedly. She had been relieved to actually see Nicole die in the back of that truck, thinking that meant new Revenants couldn’t be made. She had been wrong. 

“I’m a Revenant?” Nicole stated, her hands clenched into tight fists. 

“It does seem to appear that way.” Doc said clicking his tongue over his teeth at this new puzzle. 

Nicole glanced from Wynonna to Waverly. Waiting for them to say something. Neither woman moved. It seemed like neither of them could look at her. Waverly slowly sank to the ground small sobs escaping her lips. Eyes squeezed shut as if hoping this was a nightmare. Wynonna had the look of someone who’d just been punched. 

“Don’t all the Revenants need to be sent to hell in order for you to break the curse?” Nicole said this knowing the answer, but hoping for some form of contradiction or loophole. For it that was true in order to break the curse, end the reign of terror on the Earp family and bring Alice back. Wynonna would need to shoot her and send her to hell. A quick glance up at Wynonna confirmed that she had reached the same conclusion. 

“Fine, okay.” The officer said, straightening her uniform and turning her body to face Wynonna. “Then you need to shoot me.” Nicole said opening her arms wide, refusing to look at Waverly. She knew that if she would lose the courage that she so desperately needed right now. “Kill me Wynonna.” 

“What?” Wynonna was completely taken aback. “Haught? No.”

Nicole bent down and picked up Peacemaker. With the hiss of burning flesh she dropped it as quickly as she’d picked it up. The revolver burned as if it had just been sitting in hot coals. Further proving what she was trying to fully deny.   
She looked at the eldest Earp in frustration. 

“Kill me Wynonna.” She shouted “I can’t have this drawn out. I don’t want to put any of you through that.” She looked painfully at Waverly who still couldn’t look at her. 

The heir didn’t move. She was staring at the officer in front of her, her friend. Damn, it had taken a hell of a long time but she had only recently started seeing Nicole as a true friend. Not just as Waverly’s uppity girlfriend but as a dependable considerate friend. Now here she was demanding to be sent to Hell. 

Sensing Wynonna’s reservation Nicole bent down once more to pick up the gun, this time prepared for the pain. Steam billowing from her burning hand the red head shoved the gun into the older woman’s resisting arms. 

“Do it Wynonna.” She said harshly. 

Waverly let out another sob. 

“I can’t Haught!” Wynonna said painfully, the gun shaking in her hands. 

“Coward!” Nicole screamed back at her, aiming to antagonize. 

“I won’t!” Wynonna yelled back. Throwing the gun at her feet. “I won’t kill you. There’s got to be another way.”

“There isn’t!” Nicole exclaimed “and this is just going draw this out for all of us. Just kill me Earp!” Nicole’s voice was so loud it was starting to crack her vocal cords. 

“No!” Wynonna yelled back in a tone that Nicole knew she wouldn’t be able to argue with. 

With a yell in frustration Nicole turned and punched the side of the jeep, leaving a large dent. Eyes watering the redhead then turned and ran from the group. 

“Nicole!” Waverly called after her only to be ignored. 

The officer had run several feet from the group before she even realized what she was doing. She could tell instantly that no one was following her. Not even Waverly, they all knew too. She couldn’t stay with them any longer. She needed distance. Nicole found she could run faster than she ever could before. A strange almost foul strength was rippling through her muscles and even though she knew her hand should be in pain if not broken she felt nothing. The officer made it to the tree line in a matter of seconds; a quick glance back confirmed that no one had made a move to chase after her. Feeling her stoic resolve dissolve and her heart start to break she sprinted deeper into the woods.   
Nicole must have run over a kilometer before her foot caught on a protruding tree root. With the speed she had been moving the obstruction caused her to painfully tumble through the trees and land with a sickening crunch a small gully. Pain shot down her arm and told Nicole that she had sprained her wrist. She glanced down and saw that a branch had torn a deep gash up to her wrist. However when she sat herself up she saw that while that gash was deep, almost to the bone not a drop of blood flowed from the wound. Revenants don’t bleed. This was something she had learned in her early days. Ironically when Willa Earp had first shot her and lead Wynonna to think she was a Revenant then. The dead don’t bleed and neither did she. Feeling as if this was the last confirmation she could handle Nicole let out a howl of sorrow. 

“I’m sorry.” A voice said through the trees. 

XXXXXXX

The last flash of Nicole’s red hair had disappeared through the trees before Waverly felt her mind wake up again. Seeing Peacemaker light up on the love of her life had been more than her already exhausted mind could take but now that she was gone the younger Earp felt her tongue loosen and her emotions abate. 

“She’s a Revenant.” Waverly needed to say it out loud for her to finally believe. 

“Yeah.” Wynonna said airily, picking up Peacemaker from the dusty ground.

“What are we going to do Wynonna?” She said, moving closer to her older sister, not yet ready to make eye contact. As much as she knew it wasn’t entirely Wynonna’s fault, she still felt her sister was to blame. She had after all pulled the trigger that stopped Nicole’s heart. 

“I don’t know Wavery.” Wynonna snapped back, still feeling the guilt that she knew Waverly was trying to avoid pushing on her. “I need a drink.”

“Well, for starters.” Doc cut in, not ready to let Wynonna escape just yet. “I think we should start by telling Ms. Haught that she of course will be the last Revenant to be…’

“No.” The sisters said together, surprising themselves with their unison. 

“Nicole won’t want that.” Wynonna said quickly looking at the ground. 

“She won’t want to hang around like a pig waiting for the slaughter.” The words felt foul in Waverly’s mouth but she knew them to be true. “I don’t think there’s a true resolution to this for everyone Doc.” Waverly said, feeling the deep pressing sadness start to descent on her again. 

XXXXXX

“I’m sorry.” Nicole’s head shot up to find the source of the voice. Her eyes landed on the dark hooded eyes of Rosita, standing just on the edge of the clearing. In three lengthy strides Nicole had closed the gap between them and closed her strong fingers around the dark haired woman’s throat, hoisting her up and pushing her against a nearby tree; newly discovered Revenant strength pulsing through her veins. Rosita’s feet were dangling from the ground, eyes wide in surprise. 

“I’m sorry Nicole.” Rosita said, struggling to keep her airway open. “I didn’t really think about what I was doing.” Nicole’s eyes remained cold and hard. “I just wanted them to slow down in hunting me. I knew that it I made you a Revenant that maybe Wynonna would give up on breaking the curse.” 

Nicole tightened her grip on Rosita’s throat. The other woman’s eyes began to water. Though she was in no real risk of suffocating, it didn’t stop the painful discomfort of being slowly strangled. 

“But I didn’t think.” Rosita rasped. “I didn’t think what I was doing.” Her fingers clawed weakly at Nicole’s vice grip “I’m sorry, no one deserves to be a Revenant, especially you. You didn’t deserve this. I regret it. I regret it” 

With almost a snarl of anger Nicole released Rosita and let her drop to the ground coughing. She turned her back on her, shaking with anger and sadness, pulling at her hair. Roaring again she gave a nearby rock a powerful kick. She didn’t deserve this. Hadn’t she and Waverly already been through enough? Hadn’t she already given up enough of her life? Now she felt like she was giving up the whole of it and from what she knew of Revenants she had lost everything that was meant to come in the afterlife as well. Feeling the last of the fight drain from her Nicole dropped to the ground. 

She didn’t say anything for a full two minutes. Rosita didn’t move, partially because she was still catching her breath but also out of fear that she might reactivate Nicole’s rage. 

“What’s hell like?” Nicole asked quietly without turning to face the other woman. The question surprised even Nicole herself. Not realizing that this was one of her largest worries.   
Rosita too seemed surprised by the question. But in a strong desire to keep Nicole from throttling her again she committed to giving a truthful answer. 

“It’s not a bad as they say.” She said, feeling Nicole, despite having her back to her was hanging on every word. “Well, at least for us its not.” Nicole threw a questioning glare over her shoulder. There were tears in her eyes. “Us, as in, we weren’t really supposed to be killed by Peacemaker.” Rosita said quickly. “Innocents caught in the cross fire.” 

“What difference does it make?” Nicole snapped. “We still get sent to hell.”

“Hell.” Rosita, said trying to remain articulate. “Is almost made out of levels.” She moved into Nicole’s eye line to aid in her explanation. “Like the top level” She held a hand at her head height. “Is reserved for people who barely deserve to be there, and the bottom” She moved her hand to just above the ground. “Is reserved for people who have done really horrible things. Murderers, kidnappers, sexual sadists, people who talk in the cinemas.” 

Nicole didn’t even flinch at Rosita’s inappropriate humor but just kept glaring at the woman. “So the bottom level is all that you hear about, you know?” Rosita continued, feeling she at least owed Nicole thorough descriptions about what her future held. “Fire and brimstone, whippings from demons, eternal hunger and thirst. At least that’s what I’ve heard some of the worse Revenants saying whenever we get pulled back here.” Rosita paused, thinking on the horrible men who she had to call fellows. 

“But on the upper levels.” She continued “The ones where I am, well was. Who knows now, I may be lower after what I’ve done to you, and I’d deserve it.” 

The corner of Nicole’s mouth twitched. 

“The top level isn’t that bad.” Rosita closed her eyes, remembering. “There are trees, you get a house to stay in, there are streams, and sunlight.” She opened them and looked at Nicole, who had settled herself knees to her chest on the ground. “And don’t you worry about that Christian bullshit about gays or queers going to hell.” She said, allowing a slight smile. “That has nothing to do with what level you go to. It only plays a factor if you were actually one of those homophobic assholes. Then you get a lower level. Ironic isn’t it.” Rosita gave little chuckle. “It’s not that bad, can’t be that different from whatever is on the other end really.” She added optimistically. “But I’ll never know.”

Nicole ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Rosita sighed. 

“Look Nicole. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this too you, especially after all the other shit I pulled in your life.” 

For an instance Nicole pictured the night Waverly had told her about her kiss with Rosita and Nicole was fully prepared to throw Rosita against the tree again but she knew it wouldn’t really be satisfying. 

“I’m sorry.” Rosita said, almost as if she sensed Nicole’s thoughts. “I know there’s nothing I can do to fix this, but if you and the other Nancy Drews find something, let me know. I’ll do whatever I can to help.” 

Nicole sensed that Rosita was starting to move out of the clearing away from her. 

“I’ll see you around” From the sound of her voice Nicole could tell she almost into the trees. “if not in Purgatory on our special level in hell, if I’m still there that is.” Then Rosita was gone. Nicole wasn’t sure how long she had been left alone before she finally stood up. If there was anything she’d learned growing up it was that self pity got you know where. Brushing the dirt off of herself Nicole started to walk. It would be dark in a few hours; she would need somewhere to hold up for the next while. Thinking of where she could go Nicole struck a steady pace towards town. The gash on her arm had almost fully healed and had left not even the slightest bit of a scar.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was beginning to think about setting and Wynonna, Waverly, and Doc were still on the edge of the Earp property. Waverly wasn’t really sure why they hadn’t gone back to the Homestead. Maybe it was a metaphor for not really knowing where to go from here. Wynonna kept glancing at the woods where Nicole had disappeared as if hoping the redhead would return any moment. Waverly knew better. Nicole had given them the easiest solution. Well, not the easiest but the quickest and Wynonna (thankfully?) hadn’t taken it. Now it was up to them to fix it. Nicole wasn’t going to come back to simply ask them kill her again. 

The sound of an approaching car pulled the three from their stupor. For a moment Wynonna out of pure habit expected to see Nicole’s cruiser. She was instead greeted with the sight of Doll’s black SUV. Squinting she could just make out the concerned faces of Dolls and Jeremy. 

“How much did you tell them?” Waverly asked Doc. 

“I merely told them that there had been an accident involving Ms. Haught.” He said regretfully. “For in that moment I myself was unclear as to exactly was had transpired.” 

Waverly exhaled deeply. She couldn’t go through this conversation again, though she knew she really didn’t have a choice. 

Dolls parked the SUV next to Waverly’s jeep and he and Jeremy jumped from the vehicle taking in the scene. 

“What’s the word Earp?” Dolls said, all business. He had dark circles under his eyes, whether that was from the stress or just the act of being stuck in the woods for several hours with Jeremy. “Holliday said something happened to Nicole.” 

“Is she okay?” Jeremy chimed in looking worried. 

Wynonna didn’t answer. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally saying. “No, she’s not okay, there’s been… well… She got shot.”

“Wynonna shot her.” Waverly said, much harsher than she meant to. As much as she wanted to fight the part of her that blamed Wynonna for all of this she couldn’t entirely shut it off. 

Doll’s eyes moved from sister to sister. “Is she okay?”

“Why aren’t you guys at the hospital?” Jeremy cried. “We should be there right now.”

“She died Jeremy.” Wynonna said finally. “I shot her and she died.”

Jeremy gasped. Dolls being Dolls barely flinched. 

“Did you shoot her with Peacemaker?” He asked clearly quicker on the uptake on repercussions than the rest of them had been. 

“Yes.” Wynonna responded, locking eyes with him. 

“Where is she?” He asked, looking to Waverly.

“She’s gone.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Officer Haught has gone off for a rather long hike into the woods.” Doc said gesturing to the trees.

Dolls glanced at the darkening trees. Nicole wouldn’t be back. 

“Any ideas Dolls, you’re an expert on people dying but not really?” Wynonna asked, trying to add a touch of humor to this horrible situation. 

“Wait, what are you all talking about? Jeremy chimed in confused. “You just said Nicole died, which you don’t seem entirely as broken as I’d expect, no offence. But now you are saying she’s run into the woods ? What the name in Gandalf the Grey is going on?” 

“Nicole is a Revenant.” Dolls said looking to the sisters for confirmation. They both nodded. 

“A Revenant? Like a full on demon from hell tied to the Earp curse?” Jeremy was looking from Waverly to Wynonna to Dolls. 

“Yes Jeremy.” Waverly nodded. “Tied to the Earp curse and all.”

“She asked me to shoot her again.” Wynonna said, running her fingers along Peacemaker’s handle. “But, I can’t I can’t just do that to her.” 

“Right.” Dolls said gravely. “That’s not what any of us want to happen. Jeremy.” The younger man perked up. “Any way off the top of your head to de-demonize someone?” 

Waverly could swear she could see though Jeremy’s eyes; the question being typed into his massive supernatural search engine database. She felt a moment of hope as the search results loaded. Then she saw his shoulders sag and she felt herself sliding back to the ground. 

“No, not since from the sounds of it, her mortal physical body did die.” He thought for a moment. “I mean, if she’d been shot with any other gun she’d just be dead dead. But this is a special form of undead. As her physical body was compromised, I can’t see how we can remove the demon aspect of her while keeping the her of her.”

“That’s what I figured.” Dolls said quietly. Wynonna too slid herself to the ground, back leaning against the jeep. 

“Right. Well” He said, eyeing both collapsed exhausted women. “There’s nothing we can do from this exact spot. We can’t solve this problem tonight. We all need some sleep. ” 

He caught eyes with Doc who gave him a nod and stood straighter. “Let’s get back to the Homestead and get some food in you all, Jeremy and I haven’t eaten in hours. “   
With the Deputy Marshall reached a hand out to Wynonna. When she didn’t take it right away Doc went to her other side and the two men hoisted the heir to her feet.   
Immediately Dolls felt a pang of missing Nicole for while he lifted Wynonna from her pit of despair he could still see Waverly on the ground, alone. In the past number of years Dolls had become so accustomed to the officer’s cool stoic presence that he had come to rely on her ability to pull Waverly out of even the darkest of places. He so often lifted Wynonna to her feet while Nicole mirrored him with Waverly. Now, after ensuring Doc had a steady Wynonna he moved to the smaller woman to help her.   
Waverly was feeling Nicole’s absence more than anyone as she felt the now almost foreign arms of Dolls lift her. In moments like this she liked to nuzzle herself under Nicole arm so that the officer’s long warm limbs couldn’t help but enclose her and bring her a sense of firm loving security. She would never get that comfort from Dolls. 

“I know Waverly.” Dolls said quietly to her, his eyes emitting every bit of understanding they could. “We will figure something out. We will.” He said, doing his best to smile. 

Waverly nodded. Acknowledging that Dolls was one of the first to actually say that. To say that it was going to be okay. 

XXXXX

Once they arrived at the Homestead Jeremy hurried to turn on as many lights as he possible could. For this Waverly was grateful, as they were driving up to the house in the sunset its windows were all pitch black and cold, as if the house itself were in mourning. 

Wynonna immediately settled herself in the kitchen with a bottle of whisky before the others had even fully taken their shoes off. Waverly feeling no desire to leave the feelings of this reality through intoxication made her way upstairs. 

“Waves,” Jeremy was at the base of the stairs looking at her with great concern. “Want some company?” 

“Thank Jeremy.” And she really did mean it. “But I think I just need to be alone for a bit.” She continued up the stairs. 

“Okay.” He called back. “Let me know if you want some company. You shouldn’t be alone for too long right now.”   
If he said anything else Waverly hadn’t heard it, once she reached the top landing she made a beeline for her room and shut herself into it. Leaning her back against the closed door Waverly took in the space. 

It wasn’t exactly her room anymore; it was her and Nicole’s room. When the officer had moved in she had added a few of her own personal touches. The two had agreed mutually on a set of sky blue pillows and duvet. Nicole had also put several framed photos on the room’s surfaces. One of her graduating from the academy, one of her shaking Nedley’s hand apparently taken on her first day of joining the Purgatory force. The closet was still open and Waverly could see Nicole’s well-worn sweaters and button up shirts, not to mention her small collection of books that occupied the small bedside bookcase on her side of the bed. Perhaps the biggest addition to the space laid curled on the end of the bed, amber eyes staring concerned at Waverly. 

While Calamity Jane the cat much preferred the company of Nicole she’d grown accustomed enough to Waverly that when the small woman laid on the bed the cat moved from its post at the foot of the bed to worm its way into Waverly’s arms and began to purr. Clearly having missed attention from a day of solitude in the house that the cat now too knew as home. 

Waverly hugged Calamity close, grateful that no more tears came. She felt exhausted and incredibly disconnected from her reality. She wasn’t feeling a connection to anything, she in this moment wasn’t even Waverly. And it was in that state that the young Earp, despite the growing noise of disarray and alcohol from downstairs fell into a troubled sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

BANG

Waverly jolted awake to what sounded like a cannon firing. Calamity Jane yowled and shot under the bed. The dancing orange light in her room told her that Wynonna had started a rather large bonfire; something must have exploded in the flame. Instinctively Waverly reached her arm out, searching for Nicole. It all came back to her sleep addled brain. Waverly gave a quick glance out the window. From the looks of it Wynonna and presumably Doc were dancing around the fire. She could hear her sister giving large loud whoops! Meaning that she was more than just drunk, she was probably black out at this point. There would be no other way for her to be this jovial given the circumstances.   
Waverly’s eyes scanned the darkness. She could just make out the stoic figure of Dolls sitting slightly away from the fire. Good, at least her idiot sister had a baby sitter. Feeling a sudden crushing loneliness Waverly threw the blankets off in one fluid motion suddenly filled with determination in what she needed to do. 

Not five minutes later the younger Earp was climbing into her red jeep, a mewing cased cat in tow. As she started the jeep and pulled out of the driveway no one around the fire seemed to make their way to see what she was going. Though Waverly could almost sense Doll’s eyes on her, yet he didn’t try to figure out where she was going or stop her. 

It was 2:30am and the road to Purgatory was pitch black. Waverly resisted the urge to drive faster, knowing full well that her hitting a deer and dying wouldn’t do anyone any favors. As Waverly began to pull onto the familiar streets of the town she glanced into the dark houses. Everyone in the town seemed to be fast asleep; not a single window had even a dull glow of a bedside lamp or the flittering white light of a TV. No house except one. Waverly pulled into the driveway of Nicole’s old house and was unsurprised to see a dim light coming from the house’s bedroom. 

When Nicole had moved into the Homestead she had at first tried to sell the small modest house she’d bought when relocating for her new job as a deputy. After a few months however it became clear that Purgatory had new residents move in and buy real estate about as often as Wynonna was a model citizen. So Nicole had held onto the property, using it mainly as a place to spend quick overnight turn around between shifts and occasionally the two had used it as a brief escape from Wynonna and her lack of door knocking habits. 

It only made sense that this is where Nicole would go after being robbed of her access to the Homestead. Waverly hopped out of the jeep, Calamity Jane and her carrier in hand. She approached the front door and gave a tentative knock on the door. 

Hesitant footsteps approached the door and Nicole opened it slowly. Her eyes dry red and tired. Setting the disgruntled cat on the ground Waverly pulled Nicole into a tight hug. One that at first glance would seem normal but for the two women felt special. About 80% of the time the couple hugged or shared affection it was Nicole comforting and holding Waverly, sometimes purely based on their difference in statures but mainly because Nicole tended to be Waverly’s rock against swaying stressful anxious emotions. Waverly had once mentioned this, feeling guilty and worried that Nicole would eventually grow tired of her care giving and the perceived work Waverly caused her. Nicole had merely smiled at the Earp after she’d voiced her concern saying that it wasn’t really much work to her as she loved being Waverly’s strength, then with a wink she added playfully that Waverly made up for her work in many other ways. Tonight though Waverly needed to be Nicole’s strength. 

The hug Waverly gave Nicole was one of powerful comfort, Nicole felt almost as if it was Waverly who was several inches taller than her with the ease in which the Earp enveloped her in her arms. A distinctly pleasant sensation that brought with it safety. 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly said, her voice slightly muffled from the hug but her tone firm. “I’m so sorry baby. It’s going to be okay.” Nicole’s body began to shake with sobs. Waverly held her tighter. She knew Nicole had needed to hear somebody say that to her, the same as she had earlier in the day. 

The Earp had decided in the car that this was how she was going to address the interaction. Despite the crushing sadness and confusion she was feeling she knew she had let her girlfriend down when they had first discovered what had happened. It was after all Nicole who had died, Nicole who had her life ripped away from her, and Nicole who now couldn’t even go to the place she called home. So it was Waverly who should have done this as soon as the two learned of the predicament. She should have comforted Nicole, been there, told her it was going to work out, instead she had fallen silent and let grief selfishly take hold of her. Something she still felt mild guilt burning in her stomach for. She wasn’t going to let that happen anymore. She decided that and was going to stick to it and when Waverly Earp set her mind to something it was a hell of a time to try and change it. Nicole needed her and she was going to be there. 

“Come on” Waverly said, releasing Nicole out of the tight embrace and picking up a thoroughly grumpy cat. As Nicole shut the door behind them and clicked the lock in place, Waverly released Calamity from her carrier. The cat instantly shot off and disappeared into the small familiar house. The smaller woman held her hand out and was glad to feel Nicole take it. Together they made their way to the bedroom. There the two laid down on the bed facing one another. It was now after 3:30am and both women had barley slept that day.   
Waverly caressed Nicole’s face gently. She was still Nicole. “You are still you.” She said firmly, feeling like Nicole needed to hear that too. “And I love you, no matter what.” Nicole shut her eyes, feeling the tears swimming. 

“Hey.” Waverly said, pulling herself so she was almost nose-to-nose with her partner. “No more tears tonight. We are together. We are in love and we are going to figure this out. Okay?” Nicole nodded, lips tight. Waverly raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay” The officer responded, her voice cracking. 

“Okay then.” Waverly said, leaning in so the two could share a light kiss. They stared at each other for a few more moments before both of theirs eyes fluttered shut. Sleep taking them both at last. Calamity Jane purring at their feet.


	9. Chapter 9

“How did it happen? Was it Rosita? I… I didn’t think she had a gun on her…”

“What? No, Rosita was barely there. It was… It was Peacemaker.”

“We were trying to get that rat lady. And… She was pinning Nicole, and I had a clear shot. Nicole told me to take it…but… but then Rosita must have hit or shoved me and I... I missed.”

Waverly felt herself slowing being roused from sleep by the sound of her sister’s voice.

“But she was in uniform. Her Kelvar vest.”

Waverly opened her eyes at the sound of her own voice and turned to see Nicole sitting up on the side of the bed, her back to her. Nicole was holding her phone in her hand, starting straight ahead, listening to the voice mail Waverly had recorded in the hospital. 

“Apparently your sister’s revolver has quite the bullets. It went through her vest. Hit her square in the chest and apparently the heart. We tried our best to get her here fast but, the injury was lethal.” 

Nicole, not noticing Waverly was awake or perhaps ignoring her rewound the messaged. 

“Hit her square in the chest and apparently the heart. We tried our best to get her here fast but, the injury was lethal.” Nedley’s voice repeated. 

“Baby.” She said, quietly, not wanting to startle Nicole. 

“I didn’t even feel it.” Nicole said, stopping the message, lowering her phone. “I remember the rat woman on top of me and telling Wynonna to shoot. Then…” Nicole shut her eyes in focus. “Then it goes all fuzzy. Like blips of memory.” 

Waverly sat up and wrapped her arms over Nicole’s shoulder resting her chin in the crook of Nicole’s neck. 

“Then I remember standing in the alleyway alone. Wynonna was gone and I didn’t know when or where’d she’d gone.” Nicole sighed. “Then Rosita was there, just staring at me.” Nicole shrugged. “She must have been checking if her plan was a success.” The corner of Nicole’s mouth twitched. Waverly could tell her girlfriend was fighting back anger. “She definitely didn’t expect me.” Nicole continued. “So I attacked her, we… we needed her after all. I figured I’d cuff her and then find Wynonna. Then you were there….” Nicole turned her head slightly to look at Waverly. “I must have already been dead by then huh?” She asked rhetorically. “That’s why I was back in the alley. I must have died there or at least at that point there wasn’t a chance of saving me.” She glanced down at her phone. “Hit her square in the chest and apparently the heart. Nedley said. Lethal. So it was hopeless.” 

“ I don’t know.” Waverly said shrugging. “When I got there.” She thought back to the day before. “You were weird. Really disorientated, and somewhat ghostly.” Nicole looked at her girlfriend in confusion. “Like you weren’t completely solid.” Waverly explained. “Then…” She remembered the moment. “Then you gone, out of no where you weren’t in the alley anymore.”

“You think for a moment maybe I wasn’t dead?” Nicole asked. 

“Maybe, probably” Waverly agreed. “But then you were back.” 

“They must have tried to shock my heart or something.” Nicole shrugged, thinking of emergency medical procedures. “They pulled me back for a minute.” 

“I guess.” Waverly agreed, not liking the conversation, not wanting to explore how Nicole died any longer. How Nicole’s body had been on a gurney and she hadn’t been there. 

Nicole sighed and glanced at the bedside alarm clock. 

“I’m supposed to be at work right now.” she said dully glancing that the clock in her bedside table. 

Waverly felt her heart clench. Poor Nicole, in the reality of things she’d died, but yet she was still here. “I’m sorry baby.” 

Nicole turned to face at her, dark circles under her eyes clearly visibly on top of her pale complexion. 

“Nicole, baby did you sleep at all?” Waverly said, gently cradling her fiancé’s cheek. 

“Not really.” Nicole said, shutting her eyes at the contact. “I realised that I don’t have a heart beat anymore.” She pressed her hand to her chest and opened her eyes to look sadly at Waverly. “It felt too quiet to sleep.” 

Leaning in Waverly pressed her forehead to Nicole’s. “We are going to figure this out” she said after a minute or two of silence. 

Nicole gave a defeated chuckle and pulled away in disparity.

“I mean it.” Waverly said, determined not to let the melancholy hopelessness grip her the way it had Nicole. “If there’s anyone who can fix this it’s our family.” She squeezed Nicole’s shoulder. “Come on baby, you, me, Nonna, Dolls, Doc, and especially Jeremy.” Nicole chewed her lip. “We are going to figure out a way to fix this.” Not letting Nicole have time to retort Waverly closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together firmly. She heard Nicole give a slight whimper at the contact. Waverly was hoping to fill her girlfriend with the warm feeling of being alive that Nicole had filled her with the day before on the street. 

Their brief moment of comfort however was immediately disrupted by the sudden sound of glass shattering from Nicole’s living room. The couple jumped apart. Nicole already on her feet, reaching for her police utility belt, which was still regrettably missing its firearm. 

Heavy footsteps moved down the hall toward the bedroom and the silhouette of a large hairy man filled the doorway. He was over 6ft tall, broad as a fridge and absolutely filthily from head to toe. His heavy beard could have been steal wool it was so rough and sharp looking. 

“I knew it.” The man said loudly. Waverly recognized him from her Revenant board instantly. It was Jimmy Peakes. He had been a cattle thief that Wyatt had killed in a heist gone wrong. He was one of ten the remaining Revenants. “I knew.” Peakes continued, advancing into the room, eyes on Waverly, seeming not to have noticed Nicole.   
“That if I waited long enough you’d come back.” He reached a disgustingly filthy hand out at Waverly who felt herself recoiling further into the bed, her back against the headboard. “And I’d be able to get you.” His grin showed off his yellow crooked teeth. “Wait until the heir sees that I’ve got her baby sister hostage.” 

Then Nicole was moving, Peakes now only just noticing that Waverly was not alone. The redhead charged the Revenant with the speed of a raging bull. The Revenant only had a moment to turn his body to face his advisory before she hit him. Nicole swung her wide and hard, hitting him hard across the neck. He staggered backwards clutching his throat gagging. Then Nicole, eyes burning embers slammed his body against the wall, several framed photos falling from the wall and shattering on the ground. Finally the officer threw the man to the ground and kneeled on the small of his back and in another lighting motion pulled his arms behind his back as easily if he was a Barbie doll. 

“My cuffs Waverly.” Nice said, barely a strain in her voice, eyes still glowing. 

Waverly scrambled from the bed and pulled the handcuffs from Nicole’s utility belt. She placed them in the officer’s outreaching hand and with practised ease Nicole cuffed the Revenant before hoisting his unconscious body back to his feet like a ragdoll. 

“Damn Nicole.” Waverly said finally, examining the man’s limp form. That was insane.” 

Nicole gave a slight grimace before nodding at the bed. “Grab one of the pillow cases. We’ll tie it around his head so if he wakes up he won’t know where we are headed.” 

Waverly obliged, pulling the case off her pillow and plunging it over Peakes’ slumped head. For good measure she grabbed a zip tie from Nicole’s junk drawer and tightened it around the man’s neck leaving enough room for airflow. 

“Come on.” Nicole said dragging the Revenant out of the bedroom. Pulling on a sweater over her sleeping shirt Waverly scrambled to follow.

“Nicole.” She said in awe. “That was insane.” She just kept replaying Nicole’s supernatural speed and strength in her head. 

“Yeah.” Nicole said. “Slipping her shoes on. Looking sadly at her front door. It seemed like the Revenant had smashed the door’s panes to get in through its lock. “I guess.” She hesitated. “I guess, there’s a reason the Revenants are so angry and aggressive.” She paused, shame crossing over her face. “It feels good.” 

Waverly wasn’t sure if she should feel sadness or fear towards Nicole’s statement. Luckily she didn’t have much time to process for Nicole was in full police officer mode. 

“Call Wynonna Waves.” She said pulling the front door open, careful to avoid the exposed shards of glass. “Tell her we’ve got a present.” Then she was outside chucking Peake’s still limp body in the back of the jeep. Popping open the jeep’s dashboard Nicole pulled a second set of handcuffs and secured him to the vehicle itself. They were not going to lose this one. 

Waverly ran back into the bedroom for her phone. 

“Waverly?” The youngest Earp was frankly surprised to hear her sister’s voice so alert, Wynonna had picked up on the first ring, insinuating she’d been awake despite it only being 9am. 

“Where are you?” Waverly asked not letting Wynonna get any more words in. 

“I’m at the police station.” Her sister had a strange tone. “Nedley called.” She paused. “There’s a bunch of paperwork I need to fill out, you know from Nicole. Waverly I…”

“Forget about that.” Waverly ploughed over what she was sure going to be some form of heartfelt apology. “We are coming to you. We’ve got Jimmy Peakes with us.”

“What?” Wynonna replied, as if she’d misheard her sister.

“Jimmy Peakes, The Revenant.” Waverly, said in annoyance. She had too much adrenaline flowing through her body to slow down. “He attacked us at Nicole’s old place.”

“Are you guys okay?” 

Waverly couldn’t help but smirk, the memories of Nicole’s combat skills making her physically flush. “We are fine. Can’t say the same for Peakes.” Despite herself the youngest Earp left a chuckle escape her lips. “Anyway, we are going to head to you. Better polish up Peacemaker.” Then she hung up, let herself revel in the feeling that at least a Revenant was about to meet its end, then moved quickly to throw on her clothes to head to the station. 

XXXXXX

Nicole already had the jeep running and from the looks of her slight grimace Peakes was awake. 

As Waverly approached the running vehicle she heard his snide voice from under the pillowcase. 

“You’re a traitor You know that ginger?” He vocally prodded. “Taking sides with the Earps. You’re a disgrace to our kind.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Nicole said turning the radio on to drown out his voice. 

“She’s gonna kill you. You know that right?” Peakes jabbed. 

“Shut up.” Waverly said hopping into the passenger’s seat. 

“Oooo, hit a nerve eh?” Peakes crooned from under the pillowcase. “What, you sad your ginger cowgirl’s second funeral is waiting to happen? Well, that’s your fault, hitching a ride on a sinking boat.” 

“Enough.” Eyes burning Nicole swung her fist at the restrained Revenant and slammed his head against the side of the jeep effectively rendering the man unconscious again. With a small growl of frustration Nicole pulled out of her driveway. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Waverly said, slowly taking Nicole’s non-driving hand in her own. “This is going to work out.” 

“Whatever.” Nicole said, not pulling away from Waverly’s touch. “Where am I going anyway?”

“The station.” Waverly said trying to be non-chalent. Nicole still looked at her with pained eyes. 

“What should I do?” She said stonily. “Hop out early and hide in a dumpster?”

“Nicole!” Waverly said aghast. 

“What Waverly?” Nicole shot back. “I’m supposed to be dead. You guys said Nedley saw me die. I can’t just go traipsing into the station now.” 

Waverly sat in silence for a moment, constructing an answer. 

“I honestly don’t think that matters.” She said finally. “When we work this out, you’ll be back to full life anyway.” She said firmly. “So, why wait for him to see. Also…” She gave Nicole’s hand another firm squeeze. “You’re like a daughter to him. He will probably be thrilled to see that you’re okay.”

Nicole looked sideways at Waverly for a moment, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. “Waves, nothing about this is okay.”

Waverly took her other hand and placed it on top of Nicole’s so that both of her hands were squeezing the red head’s. “But it’s going to be okay Nicole. It’s going to be.”

Nicole exhaled, and returned her focus to the road.


	10. Chapter 10

As Nicole pulled into the back of the police station Peakes gave a groan; signalling his return to the land of the conscious. Not willing to hear anymore of his heckling Nicole quickly turned of the ignition and hopped from the jeep, striding away. Needing some fresher air and distance. 

Waverly watched her go without protest. It would probably be easier she thought, if Nicole didn’t watch what was about to happen to the man. She’d only just hopped from the jeep and moved towards Peakes when the backdoor of the station flung open as if kicked. Wynonna lead the way into the back parking lot followed closely by Dolls, Doc, and Jeremy. 

“Damn.” She said taking in the sight of the cuffed, cased, and zip tied Revenant. Well done Waves.” 

“It was all Nicole.” Waverly said, gesturing her head in the direction Nicole had walked off in. 

“We’d better get this done fast Earp.” Dolls said, eyes scanning the vicinity. “We don’t want an audience.”

“Fine.” Wynonna said, her tone distinctly mimicking that of a child who was being told to go to bed before a movie was over. She held up Peacemaker as Dolls cut the zip ties and ripped the pillowcase from Peakes’ head. The moment his face was visible his mark burned and eyes glowed. 

“You bitch.” He growled. His voice distorted. “Turning one of our own against us. Have fun killing her later.”

Wynonna didn’t even flinch; she was in full Revenant killing mode. 

“Nothing will ever be as fun as shooting this gun into your pea sized brain. Good thing I don’t need to shoot you in the dick, it’s so small I’d never find it.”

Dolls let out a groan beside her. 

“Make your peace.” And she fired. Peake’s gave a loud distorted scream as he was pulled into hell the fiery pits of hell. 

“1 down, 9 to go.” Wynonna said expertly blowing the smoke from the end of Peacemaker’s barrel before holstering it. 

“Ten to go.” A voice said from beside the jeep. “Still Ten.” Nicole had returned and had apparently watched the demon by leaning on the jeep’s open door. She had a strangely blank expression plastered on her face. “Can’t forget me now can we?”

“Haughtstuff.” Wynonna said, slightly pained. But anything else she was going to say was cut off by the back door to the station flinging open and Randy Nedley charging into the parking lot. 

“Earp, I swear to Maria Carey if I catch you shooting anyone else on Police property.” The Sheriff stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes trained on Nicole’s slouched form against the jeep. 

“Officer Haught?” He said squinting at her. “That you?”

Allowing herself the smallest of smiles Nicole responded “Hey Sheriff.”

Nedley made to move forward but stopped suddenly, glancing at Wynonna and Waverly. “I assume this is some kind of supernatural thing that I don’t want to ask too many questions about?” 

Both Earps gave strong nods. “Right then.” The sheriff said, hoisting his belt up. And moving towards Nicole. “Come here then kid.” Then to everyone’s surprise, except Nicole’s he gave her a large bear hug. “Good to see you.”

Nicole gave a smile; the biggest smile since she’d found out she’d died. “You too sheriff.” 

In that moment Waverly realised the world that Nedley had been living in. In his world Nicole had died. She wasn’t coming back. He’d permanently lost someone he deeply cared about. That could have been the true reality of things. As terrible and difficult as it was now to see Nicole as a Revenant, if things hadn’t worked out this way the group could have been planning Nicole’s funeral. Instead of sleeping in Nicole’s bed in her house Waverly would have been planning on how to clear the house and deciding what to do with the furniture. A small twinge of gratefulness tickled at Waverly as she watched the burley sheriff hug her partner. 

Nedley released Nicole after a moment. Then turned to Wynonna. “Same as I said before though Earp.” He said straightening his slightly rumpled uniform. “I better not catch you firing that gun of yours on police property.” 

“Roger that Nedley.” Wynonna said saluting the man, peacemaker still in hand. “Your property still fair game though?”

“Hmpf.” Retorted the sheriff before starting to head back inside. “Oh.” He said stopping, hand on the door handle. “Officer Haught.” He called back. Nicole perked up slightly. “Seeing as I just signed your death certificate I’d appreciate if you waited a while before coming round the station.” 

Nicole gave a chuckle. “Sure thing sheriff. I think I’ve got just about enough vacation days saved up.” 

“Hmm” The sheriff grunted, hiding a snigger. “Well, I’m glad to see you and it’ll be good to have you back.” With that he returned into the station. 

Still thinking of the reality in which Nicole was irreversibly dead, Waverly gravitated over to her fiancée needing contact. Automatically Nicole scooped Waverly up in which her long arm and held her close. 

“Alright Jeremy.” Nicole said, trying to muster enthusiasm. “How are we going to go about me back to work?” 

Jeremy gulped as the group turned to him expectantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Crash!!!

“Damn it Wynonna!” Nicole called over the sound of breaking dishes. 

“Sorry Haught.” Wynonna called from the kitchen. “It’s just a little cramped in here.”

Nicole walked into the kitchen to see Wynonna haphazardly sweeping up the remnants of her police academy mug. 

“I’ve got it Wynonna.” She said, reaching out to take the broom and dustpan from the eldest Earp. The woman was doing a terrible job of sweeping up the mug pieces and poor Calamity’s paws would not stand up well against the tiny china shards. 

“Thanks Rev Head.” Wynonna said, eagerly handing over the cleaning equipment giving Nicole the distinct impression that she’d been purposely cleanly poorly so that the duty would be taken away from her. With an exaggerated large step, the heir walked over the broken mug and left the kitchen. 

“Brat.” Nicole sighed. It had been a week. Only 7 days since the group had decided to use her old house as their base. It had been a fairly easy decision to land on. Not wanting to exclude Nicole from all or any bit of research they were doing into trying to “return the Revhead to a Redhead” as Wynonna put it, they had eliminated the police station and the homestead as possible bases. Shorty’s wasn’t even considered due to its lack of privacy. Dolls was still living in a motel which wouldn’t be big enough and no one was entirely sure where Jeremy slept; so that left Nicole’s. The only concern with the decision was that the group would be an easy target to any remaining demons. Wynonna seemed almost gleeful at the thought of a Revenant trying to pull something; especially after hearing Waverly’s recount on how Nicole had demolished Jimmy Peakes in a matter of seconds. 

Grimacing slightly Nicole poured her mug pieces into an old milk carton, then tossed it into the trash, ensuring that the purgatory garbage men wouldn’t cut themselves on Wynonna’s clumsiness, then headed back to the front porch where she’d been fitting a new door to the front of the house. Peakes had done a number on the old one and Nicole figured a new sturdier door couldn’t hurt. She’d after all seen how Earp woman were prone to slamming doors in both rage and excitement. Alcohol or no alcohol. 

As she screwed the last hinge into the new door Nicole felt eyes on the back of her head. Something that wasn’t entirely uncommon these last few days. Her fellows had fallen into the tendency of staring at her when they thought she wasn’t looking. For Dolls and Doc it was usually a pity stare, Wynonna a calculating stare, Waverly concern, and Jeremy was usually starting to try and deduce some physical trait about her rather than ask her weight or freckle ratio. From the lightness of this stare Nicole deduced that it was Waverly. Tightening the final hinge perhaps a little over zealously Nicole turned and gave a small mock surprise look to find her fiancée looking at her. 

“Hey.” The smaller woman said, managing a small smile before her eyes examined the new door. “Looks good.” 

“Thanks.” Nicole said wiping her hand on her jeans. Thoroughly missing the overly rough fabric of her uniform’s khakis. “Seems to be hanging straight.” 

Waverly considered this for a moment before revealing her true motive. “Come with me.” She said holding out her hand. Nicole hesitated. She’d been feeling very cagy the last few days. Not only was she physically caged in place that wasn’t entirely really her home anymore but she also felt a like caged burden to everyone. It wasn’t in her nature to be a burden on others no matter the state she found herself in. The fact that all other projects had been put on hold because of her should have made Nicole appreciative of the love her family gave instead it was causing her immense stress and guilt. 

“Come on Baby.” Waverly said, reaching out taking Nicole’s hand, pulling her down the hall to the bedroom. 

“Hey.” Waverly said as she shut the door blocking out the general buzz of sounds that seemed to always be emanating from the living room the past few days.   
Nicole sat herself on the bed, her shoulders drooped. “Hey.”   
Waverly surveyed her partner with her eyes. 

“I know this is a lot” She said finally walking up to Nicole and taking her hands in her own. As Nicole was sitting and Waverly standing their eyes were only levelled an inch apart. Waverly liked this as instead of her usual looking up at Nicole she was able to look directly into the redhead’s eyes 

“You still aren’t sleeping are you?” She asked after a moment. 

Nicole looked away, exhaled and shook her head. “It just always seems so loud” She confided. “And then when it’s not too loud, it’s too quiet.” The taller woman put a hand to her silent chest. 

“I know baby.” Waverly said, generally removing Nicole’s hand from her chest and giving it a squeeze. “It’s must be a lot .” Nicole exhaled defeatedly. “But, you are handling it really well as things considered.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow sceptically. 

“You are.” Waverly said supportively. “You are still joking with Wynonna, fixing up your house, making sure we all have what we need. You are still taking care of everyone.” 

There was another bang from the living room.  
Then brilliance struck Waverly. She knew exactly what her partner needed. 

“Tell you what?” She prodded Nicole in the chest rather forcefully. Good naturedly the taller woman let her body fall backwards onto the bed, making it seem like Waverly had knocked her over. 

“What.” She said with a huff staring at the ceiling.

“How about tonight, I kick everyone out of here.” 

Nicole raised her head to look at Waverly in disbelief. 

The house in truth hadn’t been truly silent in the past few days. Jeremy had been working around the clock and when he wasn’t bent over a large tome or scribbling mathematics on his white board. He was fully passed out on the couch. 

Wynonna, possibly out of guilt and had been spending as much time around Nicole as possible, to prove that she was committed to rectifying the error. This in theory was noble and useful, that was until Wynonna turned into well, Wynonna and turned the kitchen into her own version of Shorty’s. Doc would pop in and out fairly regularly as he had the actual Shorty’s to attend to. Dolls too seemed to have stationed himself at Nicole’s house, ready to put out any fires that might catch, both personally and physically. Nicole’s couch had already been scorched twice now by what Jeremy called a perfectly predicable mathematically error. 

The thought of the house being empty and quiet actually brought Nicole more relief than she could have ever predicted and Waverly saw this. 

“Sounds like a good plan right?” The brunette said, a glint in her eye. 

“Sounds wonderful.” Nicole smiled. 

As much as Nicole loved her new family she had not spent an exorbitant amount of time with them during her time living at the homestead. Either she was constantly working long shifts at the station, hunting revenants, or planning ways to get Waverly and her a private moment. Nicole was not used to this constant presence and a quiet evening was exactly what she needed and probably exactly what Waverly needed. Some form of normalcy sneaking back into the current chaos. 

“Am I your brilliant girlfriend or what?” Waverly declared proudly. 

“No.” Nicole said shortly and all the wind went out of Waverly’s sails. 

“You are...” Nicole said rising off the bed and taking Waverly in her arms doing her best to muster all positive feelings that still dwelled inside of her. “My brilliant fiancée.” 

Waverly blushed as Nicole lowered her head down for a passionate kiss. Kisses like these had been rare in the last week. Both because privacy was something hard to come by and because Nicole had been so closed off. This kiss however how broken through the emotional damns Nicole had set up and Waverly felt an all too familiar fire igniting in her girlfriend’s chest. The kiss was getting more heated and the two woman’s hands were just starting to wander around each other’s body when a loud bang rang out from down the hall. 

The couple broke apart with a groan. Waverly’s face still flushed. Nicole grinning despite herself, not thinking about the piece of furniture that just earned fresh scorch marks. 

“Come on.” Waverly said kissing Nicole’s cheek. “We’d better get back out there before Wynonna thinks we are doing it.”

As if on cue Wynonna shouted from the living room. “Yo Love Birds! Jeremy says he needs Nicole for something”

Sighing loudly and wanting nothing more than to lock her bedroom door and continue kissing Waverly; Nicole opened her bedroom door for them to exit. As they travelled down the hall holding hands Nicole hoped that whatever Jeremy needed it wouldn’t involve a 8” needle or razor. He had urine, stomach fluids, skin, and eyelashes. What more could that man possibly need?


	12. Chapter 12

Waverly and Nicole made their way into crowded Nicole’s living room and took in the space.

Wynonna and Doc were sitting on Nicole’s couch, which for the sake of creating more space had been pushed up against the far wall. Both were sprawled on the couch, Wynonna’s head upside down in deep conversation about what sounded like what private parts demon lady snakes would have. 

Dolls was sitting calmly in a squashy arm chair intently reading a large black leather bound book that seemed to be written in blood. 

Jeremy was in his element. Currently he seemed to be weighing large purple crystals on a bizarre looking set of scales. Beside him what appeared to be a small cauldron bubbled loudly spewing a dancing purple smoke that smelled faintly like wet dog. 

As the couple walked into the room the scientist lifted his head and exclaimed. “There are you!” He plopped his last crystal on the scale before heading to greet them. 

“I’m gonna need some of your hair Nicole.” Jeremy said matter a factly. Ever since being given the task of un-demonfying Nicole the young man had been making odd requests of the officer. 

“How much?” Nicole said absentmindedly running her hand through her long red hair knowing there wasn’t much point arguing. This was after all, for her own good. 

“Just a bit.” Jeremy replied, and before Nicole could react he pulled scissors seemingly out of nowhere and snipped a small lock from the back of the woman’s head. 

“Hey” Nicole called in mild anger. But the scientist was already scrambling back to his station and carefully dropping individual strands of hair into his bubbling potion muttering something as he did so. 

By now Jeremy had caught the attention of everyone in the room. Wynonna and Doc had stopped their conversation and now were watching curiously. Dolls had not yet raised his head to look up but his eyes were no longer scanning his book’s pages instead he stared intently at the same place clearly listening. 

After several strands of hairs the potions smoke went from spewing purple smoke to a light sky blue waft that smelt more like fresh rain. Quickly, not taking his eyes off of his creation Jeremy produced a small pipette and extracted some of the potion. He then turned to his scales, which were desperately out of weight due to the number of heavy crystals on one side. With careful precision Jeremy squeezed the pipette three times in quick succession releasing three small drops of blue potion onto the empty side of the scales. The moment the liquid drops hit the metal base they seemed to solidify into hard round shapes that looked almost like small marbles. Then, despite the vast size difference between the palm sized crystals and small potion balls the scales balanced perfectly. 

“YES!” Jeremy cried, his pipette flying from his hand and shattering somewhere in the room. He looked around at the group, arms raised above his head in celebration, clearly expecting similar reactions of joy from the rest of the party. 

“Yeah” He said again, holding his hand out for a high-five from Dolls. When he received a look that could have been a death threat he turned to Wynonna who almost impulsively could never leave him hanging. Sure enough, though thoroughly confused the Earp heir high fived him. 

“I got it.” Jeremy said satisfied in his revelry he scooped the marbles off of the scales and dropped them back in the cauldron. Based on the splash noise they made they liquefied upon contact with the potion. 

“What exactly have you got?” Wynonna said, holding her hand as if it had been contaminated by an invalid high-five. 

“A solution.” Jeremy said now separating his crystals from the scale. 

“To un Revenanting Nicole?” Waverly piped in hopefully. 

“Well.” Jeremy hesitated, the entire room holding onto every word he said. “Basically.” The room collectively leaned into him. “I’ve found a way to make it so Nicole never became a demon in the first place.” He grinned broadly. 

“Jeremy.” Wynonna said as if she couldn’t believe her ears. “You… You aren’t talking about time travel are you?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” He replied still smiling. “We are going to go back in time and make it so Wynonna never shot Nicole. Well by we I mean one of us.” The ease and casualness in his tone suggested that he was talking about baking cookies or going to the grocery store. “This all will have never happened.”

There a collective pause. 

“Seriously?” Nicole said finally. 

“Seriously.” Jeremy confirmed. 

“And how exactly are we going to send someone back in time Jeremy?” Dolls said calmly closing his book clearly in doubt. “I was under the impression that was essentially impossible.” 

“Rookie mistake Dolls, no one blames you.” Wynonna quipped. Dolls rolled his eyes. 

“And why didn’t you think of it then Earp?” He retorted. 

“How are you going to do it?” Nicole spoke up, not wanting any more distractions. 

Jeremy held up one of the purple coloured crystals. “With these.” He said triumphantly. “They are a mega super rare type of Lepidolite.”

Waverly gave a small gasp. “They are known as a stone of transition.” She said excitedly. The academic in her glowing. “Lepidolite helps in the release and reorganisation of old behavioural and psychological patterns, it induces change.” Everyone except Nicole and Jeremy stared at Waverly in shock. Nicole didn’t as she was used to Waverly being able to chime off random facts with the accuracy as if she was reading directly from a text book and as for Jeremy, he must have just assumed everyone knew this. 

“Ahhh Waves.” Wynonna whined. “That’s what I was going to say.” 

Ignoring in her sister, Waverly gingerly picked up one of the crystals and examined it. “How on earth did you get your hands on these Jeremy?” 

At this Jeremy looked mildly ashamed. “My DnD character is a mage.” Waverly’s brow furrowed. Shrugging Jeremy continued. “I play with some really serious guys.” 

“So with these crystals we can send someone back in time.” Dolls said, rising to examine the stones as well. 

“Exactly.” Jeremy said, back to business. “I’ve done my calculations.” He turned to a large white board that was completely covered in complex mathematically equations and diagrams. “And given the size of the crystals and how recently we need to travel back we should be able to send one person back to the day Nicole was shot for about an hour. Just enough time for us to adjust the timeline.” 

The room was dead silent except for the occasional bubble of the blue potion. 

“Aren’t we worried about causing that thing where when you travel back in time you mess with the future?” Wynonna piped in sceptically. “The mothra motion?”

“The butterfly effect.” Dolls and Waverly said together given Wynonna an identical look of hopelessness. 

“Based on my calculations.” Jeremy looked as his board again, underlining several lines of equations as if this was proof to them all that he was right. “We shouldn’t be able to cause any big changes if we are careful. I think I’ve narrowed the power onto only changing Nicole’s fate. We will need to be careful but as long as the person sent back limits deviating from their original actions as much as possible no one else she be effected.” 

“Great” Wynonna said, swinging her boots off of Nicole couch, standing and cracking her knuckles. “So we just send me back, I don’t shoot Nicole and that’s that.” 

“It’s not that simple.” Jeremy said quickly. “We can’t send you back because you are too tightly entwined in Nicole’s fate.” He intertwined his fingers tightly. “That would cause major disruptions, the same would be if we sent Nicole back, you can’t exactly be aware of your own potential demise. It’s got to be someone who had no contact with both of you during the original event so they can make minor adjustments as necessary.”   
Wynonna looked distinctly put out. As did Nicole. This was going to be more complicated than they thought. Then again, they were all talking lucidly about time travel. 

“So it’s got to be me.” Waverly said, realisation dawning on her. “You and Dolls were too far away and Doc.” She pointed at the cowboy. “You interacted with loads of people that morning.” She turned back to Jeremy. “I only spoke to Doc then headed straight the station. Hell, if I’d even been there 10 minutes sooner I probably could have stopped this from happening.” 

That realisation his Waverly hard. Replaying her day in her mind if she’d skipped her shower, or even not stopped for coffee, maybe even if she simply drove a bit faster she could have reached the alley before Rosita caused Wynonna to miss, maybe even before they truly started fighting the rat.

“Waves.” Nicole said, staring at Waverly. “It’s too dangerous.” She looked at the group. “Are we all seriously talking about time travel right now? To try and stop my death?” She stared at someone, waiting to see if someone would ask her what the hell she was talking about because maybe she had tuned out and fabricated the entire conversation. When no one did. She sighed. “I can’t let any of you risk actually going back in time. What if we make things worse.” She ran her hand through her hair anxiously. “I mean, what will that even do to our heads if it works? Won’t that like break all of our brains, trying to create a new reality?”

“Actually.” Jeremy chimed in. “That’s exactly what this is for.” He pointed at his cauldron. “This potion will put the drinker into a mentally malleable state. Allowing their brains to go back in time and their reality be adjusted without sending them into overdrive.” 

Nicole just stared.

“Seriously Nicole.” He said in confidence. “I’ve done the math. If you and Wynonna take the potion, we can adjust your reality.” He glanced at Waverly. “And Waverly is right. It does need to be her.” Waverly nodded. “She’s the less likely to cause complications as she only will need to speed up her morning to get to the station on time and we want to go back only as far as we need to. I’ve only got so many crystals.” 

Everyone was looking at Nicole waiting for acceptance. Even Dolls seemed impressed by the plan and didn’t have any questions.

“Trust me Nicole.” Jeremy said walking up to the officer and putting his hands on her tall shoulders. “This will work.”

“And you are sure it will be completely safe?” She asked sceptically, eyeing Waverly with concern. 

“Perfectly.” Jeremy confirmed. “Well.” He thought for a moment. “As the crystals are honed into your outcome specially the only thing is that...” Nicole held her breath. “Well, if you die in the new reality we are creating, then you die here to and we can’t get you back. That’s one of the unbreakable rules of time travel. You cant bring someone back from the other side.” 

Nicole sighed, bowing her head in acceptance. “Fine.” She looked over at Wynonna. “Earp, don’t kill me for real either. Worst case, fake kill me again.” 

“Roger that.” Wynonna saluted excitedly. 

Nicole looked over a Waverly whose eyes were shining with hope. The brunette nodded at her partner, this would work.


	13. Chapter 13

“You’re sure?” Waverly asked for the 15th time in the last hour. “Like sure sure.” 

Somehow in the 60 minutes of prepping for her time travel excursion Waverly had lost all confidence that the plan could work and that she was the right person for the job. 

“Yes Waverly” Jeremy said, trying to hide his exasperation as he assisted in settling both Nicole and Wynonna comfortably on the living floor. In order for their minds to become flexible and open to alteration they would need to take the special potion, which would render then almost comatose. 

“We just want to make sure that when you wake up you don’t have pins or needles or anything.” Jeremy said fluffing Nicole’s pillow. “You might even try to move and we don’t want you hitting anything.” 

Nicole automatically moved herself further away from Wynonna not keen on getting smacked in the face. 

“What about me?” Waverly said, slightly manically. Her nerves completely getting the better of her. 

“We will sit you in the chair over near Jeremy’s station so he can track your vitals.” Dolls said leading the younger Earp over to the squishy armchair. 

“Hold up.” Nicole said rising quickly, ignoring Jeremy’s protests. She crossed the crowded room and took Waverly’s hands in her own. “Waves.” She said mustering more confidence than she actually was feeling with the whole situation. “You’ve got this. If anyone can fix this, it’s you.” The two held deep eye contact. “I trust you.” 

“First mistake Haught.” Wynonna called from the ground. 

Everyone in the room allowed themselves a laugh, trying their absolute best to overcome the tension they were all feeling. 

“You got this.” Nicole said giving Waverly a firm kiss before returning to her place on the ground. Waverly took a deep breath and settled herself in the armchair. 

Jeremy ladled the blue potion into three large mugs. He handed one to Wynonna (who crinkled her nose), one to Nicole, and one to Waverly. 

“Hold on.” He said to Waverly before she sniffed the liquid she’d been given. “Here.” Holding one of the crystals above the mug in his Jeremy squeezed. With seeming ease the crystal crumbled into purple powder and fell into the potion turning the blue liquid into a pleasant lilac. 

“Now remember, you only need to get to the station’s alley a few minutes before you actually did.” Waverly nodded. “And make sure Wynonna doesn’t actually kill any of the other Revenants, that’s too big of a change. We literally just need her to miss shooting Nicole. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Waverly nodded, desperately trying to hold onto her self-confidence. 

“Last chance.” He said looking around at the three women holding the mugs. “Anyone want to back out?” 

“Let’s do this.” Nicole said raising her mug in a toast. 

“Team Undo.” Wynonna raised her mug.

“To the future.” Waverly said. 

“Alright ladies. My name is Jeremy and I will be your time travel captain for this evening. Keep your tray tables up and seat belts fastened.”

“Come on Jeremy!” Wynonna called, her mug poised impatiently at her lips. 

“Right right. Sorry it’s my first time travel.” Jeremy said, failing to hide his excitement at everything that was about to happen. “Alright, one the count of three you will drain your mugs.”

“One.”

Waverly found Nicole’s eyes and the redhead nodded. 

“Two.” Wynonna inhaled sharply. 

“Three” All three woman drained their mugs and the world went black. 

XXXXX

Waverly’s eyes snapped open it seemed like at the sane moment she had just them. Except she was no longer in Nicole’s living sitting in a chair, she was instead lying in her bed at the homestead, the extra blanket laid on her by Nicole. 

Feeling distinctly jolted by her sudden change in surroundings Waverly laid still for a moment just staring at the ceiling. Then taking a deep breath she threw the blankets off her and put her feet on the ground. She needed to keep her morning routine as accurate to the original morning. Feeling like she was somehow wasting time Waverly made her way to the shower. She didn’t actually wash herself but stood letting the warm water cascade over her counting the minutes until she could get out. 

She and Jeremy decided that the easiest and less obstructive way to arrive at the station 7-10 minutes earlier was to skip the coffee run to Shorty’s. Doc had agreed that it would not impact his morning and would still allow Waverly to drive at the same time, something that Jeremy said was crucial. 

When time was up Waverly turned the shower off, and being incredibly careful not to rush slowly got dressed in the same clothes she’d been wearing that day. Everything was so completely strange and foreign to do. She was utterly self-conscious and second guessing every movement she made. 

Eventually she made it to the jeep and began to drive, original timeline so far uninterrupted. It was so far going well, she thought to herself. Pushing the fact that this was easy part of the mission. Take a shower and drive. Now she was moving into harder territory. 

Waverly made it to town without so much as the slightest abnormality. She parked in Shorty’s parking lot so she jeep would be in the same place as it was originally for the rest of the events of the day and began to walk towards the station. By her math she would arrive exactly 7 minutes early. It would be enough time. 

As she walked at a regular place so as not to draw attention from any passer-by’s Waverly thought through exactly what she needed to do. 

She needed to stop Nicole getting shot. But also, she couldn’t let the rat be shot either, or Rosita. Ultimately Waverly decided that she would need to get Rosita out of the picture quickly and quietly and then she herself would need to redirect Wynonna’s shot. Shoot it at the sky, or the side of the building. That should do the trick. Then Nicole would be saved and this whole mess would be behind them. 

As Waverly approached the station she realised almost too late that she would need to enter the alley from the other side, where Rosita must have come from. Glancing at her watch Waverly felt the panic begin to rise in her. Swiftly she turned and began to run to the back of the alley. Sure enough she saw Rosita sneaking her way into the alley. As she neared Waverly was able to hear Nicole and Wynonna yelling. 

Moving as quickly and quietly as she could Waverly snuck up behind Rosita who was distracted by the commotion and her own task. The rat woman was on top of Nicole by now. There wasn’t much time left until Nicole shot. Every nerve in Waverly’s body told her to go help Nicole but that wasn’t her duty here.  
Instead Waverly lunged at Rosita. Clamping a hand firmly over the Revenant’s mouth Waverly dragged her back out of site from the alley. There she released her grip on the woman’s mouth. As Rosita opener her mouth to speak, confusion etched on her face Waverly wound up her fist and with all of her might punched her enemy in the face. The light went out of Rosita’s eyes and she dropped like a sack of bricks. 

Not having time to admire her handy work or acknowledge the pain in her hand Waverly ran back to the alley to take in the events. 

“Shoot her!” Nicole was yelling. The rat woman’s teeth were inches from her throat. “Shoot her Wynonna.” 

Waverly watched, poised, ready to intervene as Wynonna raised Peacemaker.   
“Make your Peace.” She heard her sister say.

With careful precision Waverly was able to grab Wynonna’s hand and at the last moment jerk up upwards so Peacemaker shot into the sky. The crack of the shot echoed off of the alley’s brick wall. She hadn’t hit Nicole. 

“Waves what the hell?” Wynonna roared at her sister. “Why would you do that?” Despite herself Waverly grinned. She’d done it! Nicole was safe. 

“GUYS HELP!” Nicole yelled from the ground. The rat revenant was still on top of her. 

Jeremy had said the moment Waverly had secured Nicole’s fate she would be pulled back to the future. Then why was she still in the past? Waverly hadn’t planned on explaining her actions to Wynonna and she was not keen to try. Nor did she know what to do with an unconscious Rosita behind them. Plus the rat was still on top of Nicole, their struggle continuing. 

Unsure of what to do next Waverly moved towards her partner, Wynonna close on her heals. Maybe they just needed to get the rat off of her, would Nicole be deemed safe. Then after that and she’d be returned to the proper timeline?

As Waverly stepped forward everything seemed to begin to move in slow motion.   
The rat glanced up, saw the game was up, bared its sharp teeth and to Waverly’s horror sank them into Nicole’s exposed neck; tearing her jugular open.


	14. Chapter 14

“NO!” Wynonna and Waverly yelled together. Wynonna reared on the now retreating Rat woman. A gunshot rang through the air and the screaming Revenant was pulled into hell. 

“NO!” Waverly cried, her voice cracking. She sank to her knees next to Nicole. The woman’s throat was completely torn open, blood gushing over the redheads face and body. Waverly felt vomit feel the back of her throat. This was the one guideline she was given; if Nicole died here she would be gone forever. Nicole started violently shaking; her body starting to shut down from the lethal wound in her neck. She was going to die any moment now. Killed by a Revenant and not Peacemaker. 

Waverly shot back to her feet, grabbing Wynonna by the shoulders. “Shoot her.” She demanded, pulling her sister’s armed hand to point at Nicole’s head. “Shoot her Wynonna.” Waverly could see the blood from Nicole’s neck starting to slow. “Shoot her in the head.” 

“Waverly? What?” Wynonna’s eyes were wide. “No.”

“DO IT.” Waverly screamed, sensing the life was about to fade from Nicole’s eyes. 

Wynonna nodded and fired. A small bullet hole appeared in between Nicole’s eyes and her head dropped backwards lifeless. 

XXXXX

Waverly sat up with a jolt nearly flinging herself out of the squishy armchair in Nicole’s living room. From the corner of her eye she saw Wynonna mimic her jerking movements.   
She vaguely heard Jeremy and Dolls speaking to her. She didn’t have ears or eyes for any of them, nor did Wynonna. The sisters converged on Nicole’s form.   
The taller woman was still lying on the floor, flat on her back, eyes shut. Still out cold. 

“Wake up baby.” Waverly said, kneeling by Nicole’s head, in her mind recognising the mirror image to her kneeling near a bleeding Nicole not a minute ago. No she cant be dead. Waverly mentally kept repeating, Wynonna shot her in time. Peacemaker killed her. She was right back to where she was before time traveling.   
“Nicole…. Nicole Haught.” She said, forcefully shaking Nicole’s limp form. Nicole didn’t even have a heart beat for her to check. But she couldn’t be really dead. She just couldn’t. 

“Waverly…” Wynonna began, looking hopeless, eyes on Nicole’s unresponsive state. 

“What’s going on?” Jeremy prodded. 

“Earp?” Dolls asked. 

All voices were cut off by a scream. Nicole sat bolt upright, eyes wide, still screaming she began clawing at it her neck, as if trying to staunch bleeding. 

“Nicole!” 

Both Earp sisters grabbed the officer by her shoulders, effectively pulling arms from her throat. 

“You’re okay.” Waverly cried, determinedly seeking eye contact with her partner. Nicole’s panicking eyes were darting around the room as she struggled against her captors. She couldn’t seem to hear anyone or recognise her surroundings. Her mind was still coupling with the fact that she had basically died only moments ago. She was unable to silence her screams of horror and pain.

“Haught” Wynonna yelled loudest of all, her shout accompanied by delivering a harsh smack to the back of Nicole’s head. That had done it. Nicole stopped screaming and stared at Wynonna. 

“You’re okay Haught. You’re good.” Wynonna said, nodding apprehensively, ready for Nicole to start screaming again. “It wasn’t really real. You’re okay.” 

Shaking Nicole slowly nodded; Eyes searching around the room, finally they landed on Waverly. 

“Hey baby.” Waverly said, trying to smile. 

Nicole just stared at her, pale as a sheet, sweat sheened around her face. Then she vomited. 

“Easy. Easy.” Waverly said, patting Nicole gingerly on the back as her partner heaved. 

Dolls appeared holding a small silver bucket; he cautiously slid it in Nicole’s direction. The redhead nodded gratefully before hugging it close to her body.

Waverly continued to hold her quivering girlfriend over the next few minutes. Her colour was still off and she hadn’t opened her eyes since vomiting. The brunette did her best to keep a constant stream of comforting words in Nicole’s ear. Trying to remind her of the reality and her safety. Nicole seemed to be absorbing the words and slowly returned to herself. 

Behind them Waverly could hear Wynonna recounting the events to the best of her ability. About Waverly successfully redirecting the first shot, the rat’s response, and finally Waverly’s genius move of getting her to shoot Nicole, thus putting them all back into the current reality. Near them Doc brought out towels and scrub brushes and wordlessly began to clean up the piles of Nicole’s sick. 

Jeremy and Dolls both asked minor questions of Wynonna about the past scenario but no one needed to verbally acknowledge that the mission had been a failure and a very close call. 

“Well.” Jeremy said eventually. “Now we know what happens if we don’t move the Rat Revenant for next time.” 

“Next time?” Nicole’s voice was hoarse from retching. 

“I have 5 more crystals.” Jeremy nodded. “This time it was just an experiment. But now we know what to expect.” He moved over to his still brewing cauldron. “The potion is all ready for another go. Ready?” 

“No.” Waverly said, one look at Nicole told her that she wasn’t up for it again tonight.   
The woman was still shaking, and seemed distant. Waverly couldn’t put her through that ordeal again so soon. 

“But.” Jeremy began. 

“Not tonight.” Dolls said, setting on hand firmly on the younger man’s shoulder to dissuade any further retorts. 

Nicole nodded gratefully, eyes closed again. Her body beginning to curl itself into a small ball on the floor. Waverly continued to gently stroke her hair. 

Reminded suddenly of the promise she’d made to Nicole earlier that day. Waverly spoke up.   
“Would you all mind actually heading out for the night?” She said trying to sound casual and not too forward. “I think we could all use a bit of a bight off after today.” She was trying to sound easy going while also enforcing that this was a non-optional suggestion. 

“Yeah. No problem.” Dolls replied instantly, taking the hint. “It’s been a long day.” Her looked over at Wynonna who had been staring a Nicole’s state. “Earp wanna go for a drink.” 

Wynonna snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name. “Uhh, sure.” She mustered some courage and wit. “I mean, if you are buying.” 

“Sure. Whatever.” Dolls replied. “Jeremy.”

“I really should...” The scientist began to gesture at his bubbling potion and white board. 

“Come on Jeremy.” Doc clapped Jeremy on the back. “Let’s get you out of this house and give these two ladies.” He nodded and Nicole and Waverly. “A tad bit of privacy.” 

Jeremy looked at the two. Nicole still on the ground, Waverly tenderly rubbing the woman’s back while looking at them all, a rather stern look in her eyes. 

“If you just got your throat ripped out by a rat wouldn’t you want a quiet night at home?” Wynonna said, her tone trying to be empathetic but her words could have been more sensitive. As she spoke Nicole tensed and she began to almost impulsively rub her neck as if reminding herself that her neck was indeed not torn open. 

“Right. Yeah.” Jeremy replied, crossing the room to grab his coat. 

“Hey Jeremy.” Waverly called, feeling the man’s lacking. “You did it by the way.”

“What?” Jeremy looked back at them. 

“You did it, I time travelled.” Waverly managed a smile. It was after all pretty incredibly what he’d done. 

A wide grin split Jeremy’s face. Wynonna smacked him square in the back as hard as she could as she passed him. “Good job nerd, you really Marty McFly’d it.” 

Still smiling broadly (possibly to hide his wincing from Wynonna’s hit.) Jeremy gave a wide wave as he followed Wynonna out. Doc close behind them. 

“You guys going to be okay?” Dolls said standing in the doorway. 

By now Nicole had opened her eyes again and had managed to sit herself up partially.   
She gave a nod. 

“Just a lot to come back into.” She said, her voice beginning to steady. “To be drowning in your own blood one moment and lying safely on your floor the next.” She shrugged. “Takes the good out of you.” 

Dolls smiled. “I’ll bet.” He looked from one woman to the other. “You both did great today. I know it wasn’t exactly the outcome we were looking for but it was something. You both should be very proud.” 

“Thanks Dolls” The couple said together, needing to hear praise much like Jeremy needed to be congratulated on achieving the seeming impossibly of time travel. 

He nodded. “We can try again when you are ready if you want Nicole.” 

“I should be good to go for tomorrow.” She replied, her colour returning. “I just need…”

“I know.” Dolls cut her off with a raise of a hand. “Don’t worry about it, whenever you are ready, same to you Waverly.” 

“Thanks Dolls.” The brunette smiled. “Have fun tonight.” 

“You guys too.” He moved towards the door. “See you later.” 

They heard the front door open followed quickly by the sound of it closing. Then the house was silent. At last.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a full 15 minutes after Dolls left before either Waverly or Nicole moved. Until then they were still sat on the floor, Waverly subconsciously rubbing Nicole’s back. The taller woman working on taking deep breaths and centring herself. Trying to push pass and forget the horrors she’d just experienced. 

Eventually, feeling her strength return Nicole stood herself up and looked down at Waverly seriously. 

Waverly met her partner’s eyes, worried of what kind of pronouncement Nicole was about to make. Was she going to refuse to allow Waverly to travel back in time again? Was she going to give up and try to reason that Wynonna should shoot her? Was she going to end their relationship so Waverly could have a stronger future? 

Nicole took a deep breath. 

“Pizza or Chinese?” She asked seriously.

Waverly felt her face split into a wide grin before standing up to face her partner. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow playfully, eyes still locked on Waverly working to keep the rest of her face serious. 

Waverly stared hard back. “Pizza.” She with confidence. 

Nicole’s face finally broke into a grin. “Good choice.” Then she opened her arms wide for Waverly to walk into. Waverly took the invitation gratefully and pressed her head against Nicole’s strong chest. Nicole placed a tender kiss on the top of Waverly’s head. 

After a long moment the two broke apart. Smiling at one another. Nicole’s colour was returning and her eyes were brightening up. 

“Thanks Waverly.” She said sincerely. 

“For what?” The younger woman asked.

“For asking them to leave for the night.” Nicole looked around her now empty house, feeling already elation and a sense of freedom permeating her strong internal walls. 

Waverly smiled. 

“Of course baby, I said I would.” Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole’s cheek. Something she minorly regretted, the smell of vomit still hung on her girlfriend. Luckily Nicole sensed this. 

“How about.” She said, all mock business again. “I got take a shower while you order the pizza.” She smiled. “You know what we like.”

Waverly’s heart fluttered at the word choice of “what WE like.” She did know, together they’d learned their prime pizza order years ago. For some reason the flutter left Waverly feeling oddly exposed and lonely. She didn’t want to be away from Nicole, even for a just a few minutes while she showered. 

“Can… Can I join you?” Waverly asked tentatively. 

Nicole looked at Waverly with a pained expression. She could feel Waverly’s pining for closeness and who was Nicole to deny her. 

“How about you give me 5 minutes to just” Nicole gestured about her whole body. She’d soaked her shirt through with sweat and the smell of vomit clung mildly to her. “Then you can join me.” 

Waverly smiled shyly. “Okay, I’ll order the pizza first. Then by the time we are clean it will be here” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Nicole smiled made her way down the hall. 

Waverly could tell that her partner was working to be okay, or at least seem okay. If Nicole was going to make this an optimistic intimate night, then she would too. This wasn’t going to be a night of intense thoughts and feelings; this was just going to be a night for them. With that she opened up her phone to call the pizzeria.

XXXX

After Waverly had placed the pizza order for delivery she tentatively made her way to the bathroom. She could hear the shower running and the large splashing sounds that meant Nicole was rinsing her hair. 

“Nicole?” She gently knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” She heard her partner call over the water.

Self-consciousness seeping through her Waverly opened the door into the steaming room. She could vaguely make out Nicole’s silhouette through her shower curtain. 

“I don’t need to, if you don’t want to.” Waverly’s nerves had gotten the better of her. Suddenly Nicole felt a bit like a stranger to her. “I can let you shower alone…”

“Hey.” Nicole’s sopping head appeared from behind the curtain smiling. “Let’s go Earp. The water’s great.” 

“Okay.” Waverly conceded and she began to get undressed before stepping timidly into the shower, feeling as thought she’d never more aware of her nakedness. However, she only had a moment to hover at the edge of the water, eyes shut before she felt Nicole’s warm wet arms wrap around her and lead her into the warm spray from the showerhead. 

In that moment Waverly would have physically fought anyone who told her that showering together was only good for sex. For Waverly and Nicole simply showering together was one of their most intimate activities. Somehow Waverly had forgotten it. Of course living with other people showering together was a rare opportunity but something she and Nicole always took advantage of. Waverly felt her entire body relax. This was exactly what they need. 

Nicole’s wet warm naked body gently pressed against her while she was showered in warm rain. This was like heaven. She shut her eyes in ecstasy relishing the feelings. She could tell Nicole was in the same place as her. They had both been missing their small moments likes this. The red head gently placed light yummy kisses on her shoulders. Waverly slowly swung her hips back and forth enjoying how easily their bodies glided along one another. 

“I love you.” Nicole said, chin resting on Waverly’s shoulder. “In case I haven’t said it enough lately.” 

“Even if you don’t say it Nicole” Waverly looked up, ignored the small amount of water getting her eyes. “I know.” They shared a kiss. 

20 minutes later the two emerged from the shower, clean but certainly flushed. While the shower had been innocent enough and hands hadn’t truly wandered to intimate areas the kisses and contact shared between the two had been so luxurious that both women felt slightly punch-drunk. They’d both only just gotten into comfy pyjamas when there was a knock at the door. 

“It’s probably just the pizza.” Waverly said immediately, feeling the tension mount within Nicole; nearly undoing all the work they’d gotten done in the shower. She moved to the new door Nicole had just installed and despite herself before opening it, glanced through the glass. An overly pimply teenager smiled back at her, with sure enough a large pizza box in his arms. 

Nodding at Nicole in confirmation she opened the door to greet the boy. She handed him cash and in turn he gave her the pizza before wishing them a good night and returning to his small-motorized bicycle. 

Pizza in hand Waverly shut the door, clicked the lock in place and brought it into the kitchen. Nicole was already laying plates out onto the small scrubbed kitchen table. 

She looked up as Waverly entered the room. “I don’t really feel like eating in the living room if that’s okay.” 

“Of course Baby.” Waverly responded automatically. The potion was still bubbling away in the other room. Waverly in truth also wasn’t keen on spending time in that room. “Why don’t.” She said brilliance striking her as she placed large cheesy slices onto each of their plates. “After we eat; you and I move your TV into the bedroom.” 

Nicole smiled in agreement. “Movie night in bed?” She confirmed. 

“Exactly.” Waverly took a satisfactory bite of the pizza smiling back at her partner. “Our own slumber party.” Nicole mirrored her smile and joined in on consuming their pizza. 

XXXXX 

The credits of the film rolled accompanied by some intense action theme. Nicole let out a sigh, Waverly not far behind her, though the smaller woman’s sound could have been more of a groan rather than a sigh. Neither woman wanted to move to turn the television off. They’d forgotten to take the remote control to bed with them.   
Nicole was sitting up against a mountain of pillows. Waverly had found the perfect head sized nook within Nicole’s rounded collarbone. She had been contently settled there for the last hour Nicole’s large comforter thrown over both of them creating a lush cocoon of warm.

“Here.” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s forehead and moving the blankets off of her. “Don’t move” 

Waverly groaned loudly in protest as Nicole darted out of bed turned the TV off and quickly climbed back into bed. Waverly immediately moved to spoon against her tall strong partner. “Thank you.” The brunette’s voice was muffled as she burrowed her head into all that was Nicole.   
The taller woman smiled and looked down at the snuggled woman next to her. Warmth filling her silent chest. Waverly had truly been her rock for the last week, not to say she wasn’t always, but the woman had truly stepped up to the challenge that the universe had thrown at them. 

“Thank you.” Nicole whispered to Waverly, fully aware that the woman was still wide-awake, just cosy. 

“Mfor at” She heard Waverly mumble through the blankets. Nicole distinguished this meaning “for what?”.

“For everything Waves.” She responded in heartfelt. 

Waverly pushed her face to the surface of comfortable things to look at Nicole. 

“I’ve got you baby.” She said smiling. “Same as you’ve got me Nicole.” 

Taking advantage of Waverly’s exposed face Nicole lowered herself down and kissed her partner. Waverly reciprocated the kiss with fervour, desperate for more contact. More than happy to oblige Nicole rolled them both over so she was resting on top of the smaller woman. 

It was there that the couple both sighed at the pressured contact. Nicole was filled with elation. This, this intimacy that she and Waverly were sharing was making her feel the most alive and the most human than she had felt in the last seven days. She never wanted these feelings to stop. Waverly rolled her hips under Nicole’s also signifying that she did not want it to end. 

Smiling broadly Nicole let herself rest more into Waverly’s curves and began to kiss her deeply. As the kissing intensified both woman’s hands began to wander and despite their high exhaustion and stress levels it was near dawn before they both fell into the deepest of sleeps.


	16. Chapter 16

Waverly’s eyes snapped open. She looked around the familiar well-lit homestead bedroom. Taking a deep determined breath she threw the extra blankets off of her and headed for the shower. Again, Waverly didn’t truly wash but stood in the hot water counting down the minutes until she could get out. 

Stepping out into the steamy bathroom Waverly began replaying the plan in her head, trying to remain focused on the important tasks ahead; not on the previous evening she had spent with Nicole. 

After the two had eventually fallen asleep closely entwined it was an annoyingly short amount of time later that they were awoken by a vigorous knock on the front door. Jeremy had arrived to check on his potion. 

From there it was only an hour or so until Wynonna rolled in with Doc and Dolls. Then all too soon Waverly had found herself sitting on Nicole’s squishy armchair while her fiancée was settling herself on the floor. 

At first Waverly and Nicole had showed reluctance to trying to travel back in time so soon. While Nicole felt rejuvenated from her evening with Waverly she was still terribly shaken up from having her throat torn open. Jeremy however, cut their protests short. 

“The longer we move away from the actual event.” He had pointed out. “The less time we have back there.” Something Waverly hadn’t truly considered. 

“If we don’t fix Nicole’s fate in the past today.” The scientist had said, writing out several equations on his board. “My crystals won’t be strong enough to get us back far enough.” 

Now Waverly was standing in the shower, feeling almost too much pressure about the task she needed to accomplish in the next hour. She just kept trying to tell herself that this would work, she’d save Nicole and all of this would be behind them. Trying to push the oppression feelings of doubt that kept permeating her. 

Finally her showering time was over; Waverly readied herself and got into the jeep. She made it to Purgatory while driving with precision and parked in Shorty’s parking lot. Then, with a deep breath she made her way to the station. 

She had decided before taking the potion that the best way to ensure the Wynonna missed her shot and the rat didn’t kill Nicole was to immediately tackle the rat once she’d redirected Wynonna’s shot. That would rob the Revenant of any chance to retaliate. 

As she neared the alley she once again heard Wynonna and Nicole yelling. And there was Rosita, sneaking her way towards them. In a fluid punch Waverly cause Rosita to collapse unconscious on the ground. Then she moved towards Wynonna. 

“Shoot her!” Nicole yelled. “Shoot her Wynonna.” 

Wynonna raised Peacemaker. Waverly surged forward and forced her sister’s arm upwards. The shot rang out. Then, without hesitating Waverly lunged shoving the rat woman off of Nicole. 

“Waverly No!” Wynonna yelled. The rat woman began to scurry away. Retreating. “Waverly move!” Wynonna was raising her revolver again, aiming at the rat. If the Revenant was pulled into hell then the time line would be disrupted and who knew what would happen.

“No Wynonna!” She cried in horror flinging her arms up to try and stop her sister. “Stop!”

The world started moving in slow motion. Wynonna moved the gun towards the rat. Nicole seeing her partner’s attempts to stop the violence and save the rat; pushed Waverly off and put herself between Wynonna and the retreating Revenant. Just as Nicole placed herself Wynonna fired. 

Before Waverly could even yell she found herself back in Nicole’s living room staring at Jeremy’s hopeful face. Another failed attempt. 

XXXXX

An hour later Waverly was holding another steaming cup of potion. 

After relaying the events of the last time travel to the group they deduced that not only did Waverly need to redirect Wynonna’s shot but she also needed to get Peacemaker away from the heir. Then she would need to immediately tackle the Rat Revenant. Disarming Wynonna would hopefully give the rat enough time to escape. 

Together the Earp sisters practiced a simple self-defense technique that resulted in Waverly forcing Wynonna to release Peacemaker. A few times they practiced Waverly even managed to throw the gun several feet away. Exactly what they needed. 

While Nicole was definitely looking grey after being shot in the head once already that day; delaying the next attempt was not an option. Time was ticking away and Jeremy kept reminding them all that their window to travel back was closing. So, techniques practiced, and plans laid. Wynonna and Nicole were both back down on the floor and Waverly was settled in the chair.

“To Life” Wynonna said as they drank their potion. 

“Lechaim” Jeremy chimed in. 

Then Waverly was back in her bedroom. Bonus blanket weighing down on her reminding her of the massive responsibility pressed on her shoulders. She knew everyone was trying to be patient with her but tensions especially from Wynonna were starting to mount. 

Waverly’s shower and drive seemed to take no time at all despite the younger Earp ensuring she did not deviate from the original timeline. All too soon she was approaching the alley. 

Once again she grabbed and knocked Rosita out cold. 

Nicole yelled for Wynonna to shoot. The heir was raising her gun. 

“Make your Peace.” Waverly grabbed Peacemaker how they had practiced. She clamped onto the revolver with one hand and onto Wynonna’s wrist with the other. Then using both of her strong arms she forced Wynonna’s arm to shoot upwards. Her sister’s grip on the gun failed. Waverly tossed Peacemaker behind them ignoring Wynonna’s confused protests and charged the rat woman. The force of her collision successfully knocked the rat woman off Nicole. Now it was Waverly her was laying on top of her partner. Nicole blinking upwards at her completely bewildered. Waverly saw the Revenant complete her transformation into full rat and scurry into a nearby storm drain, disappearing from site. Waverly exhaled. The rat had missed its chance to rip Nicole’s throat. She was safe. 

“No!” All heads turned to far entrance of the alleyway. Rosita was standing at the entrance fully conscious. 

Wynonna was standing between the couple and the Revenant, clearly still trying to understand what had just happened. Peacemaker was sitting where Waverly had thrown it, near the back of the alley, closest to Rosita. 

The Revenant saw the gun and the world seemed to move in slow motion, at least to Waverly. 

As Rosita’s hand closed on the supernatural gun it started to burn. Rosita braced herself for the pain and did not drop it.   
Enraged by a Revenant getting their hands on Peacemaker Wynonna lunged forward, she too clasped her hand on the gun and the two women began to struggle. 

“Wynonna!” Before Waverly could protest Nicole was on her feet and running towards the struggle. She had just managed to get hands on the gun when it fired.

Waverly slowly stood herself up. Somehow already knowing what had transpired. Rosita released her grip on the gun and ran off. Wynonna shooting rounds off in her direction. But it was Nicole Waverly had eyes for. The redhead was slowly stepping backwards, hands on her abdomen. 

“NO.” Waverly screamed in frustration more than actual grief when she saw the blood.

“Shit.” Wynonna said, finally noticing the the bullet wound in Nicole’s abdomen. “Haught!” She turned to Waverly. “Waves call 911”. 

“Here.” Waverly pressed herself into Nicole’s back and eased them both to the ground so Nicole was leaning against her. “You’re gonna be okay.” Waverly said looking at Nicole’s panicked eyes. 

“Waverly, I’ll call an ambulance.” Wynonna’s phone was out but Waverly didn’t care. She already knew what was about to happen. 

“It’s gonna be okay in a minute.” Waverly said calmly holding Nicole, watching as the light started to fade from her eyes. “You’re going to be okay.” 

“Hello?” Wynonna had gotten through to the hospital. “There’s been an acci”

Waverly sat bolt right up in the armchair in Nicole’s living room. Nicole and Wynonna mirroring her motions. 

“What the hell?” Wynonna yelled to Waverly. “I thought you knocked her out.”

“I did knock her out.” Waverly retorted, frustrated at her sister trying to get the image of Nicole’s blank eyes out of her head. 

“Earps!” Dolls cried over Wynonna’s angry retort. “What happened?”

“Rosita woke up.” Nicole said, still sat up on the floor. “She got her hands on Peacemaker and I got shot when Wynonna tried to get it back.” The woman was pale and had a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Dying twice in one day was taking the good out of her.

“I did hit her hard enough.” Waverly said, glaring at Wynonna. “No one should have woken up. She didn’t wake up before.”

“Well she’s a Revenant.” Wynonna was glaring back. “So hit her harder.”

“Guys.” Nicole said getting to her feet. “It doesn’t matter. It didn’t work.” She looked around the room. “How are we going to fix it? We’ve only got 2 more crystals.” 

The Earp sisters fell silent. Waverly feeling guilt pressing into her chest. She’d failed again, and judging from the white shade of Nicole’s skin; getting shot in the stomach had done a number on her. The younger Earp made her way over to her partner and wrapped an arm around her waste. Nicole smiled gratefully and leaned slightly against her. Waverly could feel the taller woman’s body shaking.

“Waverly.” Jeremy said after a moment. “Do you guys have any chloroform at the Homestead?” 

“What?” Waverly said, slightly distracted by the sway in Nicole’s stance. 

“Chloroform.” Jeremy said. “Like the chemical.” 

“To make her pass out?” Waverly realised. She side glanced at Wynonna. “I think we have some industrial floor polish.” 

Wynonna nodded abandoning her anger. “It’s under the sink.” 

“If you douse a rag in it.” Jeremy began. 

“And hold it to her mouth.” Wynonna cut him off. “It’ll make her pass out.”   
Doll’s raised an eyebrow at her. “What? I watch spy movies.” The heir smiled. “Let’s do it.” 

XXXXXXX

Again Waverly found her eyes snapping open in her bedroom. She would not shower again she immediately decided and instead threw the blankets off and went straight down to the kitchen. Sure enough, under the sink was a bottle of floor polish. Who knows why they had it. The floors hadn’t been cleaned in years but they were lucky they did. 

Not long later Waverly was in the jeep and parking in Shorty’s; taking a moment to pour some polish into a cloth. 

Feeling almost as if she was going insane for seeing the same scene played over and over again Waverly slowly snuck up behind Rosita.   
In a sudden movement she flung the rag over the other woman’s mouth. For a moment the Revenant silently struggled against her, then went limp. 

“Shoot her. Shoot her! “ Nicole yelled. 

“Make your Peace.” Wynonna said raising Peacemaker. 

Dropping Rosita on the ground Waverly ran towards her sister, needing to get this right. She couldn’t afford to make any mistake. 

Then for no comprehensible reason Waverly felt herself falling forward. The ground was rushing up at her. She fell arms out stretched at Wynonna’s feet just in time to hear Peacemaker fire. 

“Shit Waverly!” Wynonna glanced down at her feet to see her sister. “What are you doing? Are you okay?” 

But Waverly didn’t care about her sister; she was instead looking at Nicole. The rat woman was gone, scurrying down a sewer by now. But Nicole, Nicole was bleeding from her chest. Waverly had failed again. 

“Haught!” Wynonna yelled, seeing Nicole’s blood and running to kneel beside her. 

Waverly looked backwards in the direction she’d come from. There were no bits of raised concrete, no debris, no reason she should have tripped. Absolutely none. Unless…

“Waverly, call an ambulance.” Wynonna was yelled hands applying pressure to Nicole. 

Suddenly Nedley was there yelling and the two were carrying Nicole’s limp body. 

The world around her was falling silent as Waverly watched the scene; feeling completely and entirely disconnected. 

Then she wasn’t in the alley anymore, she was in Nicole’s living room. And she knew it was hopeless.


	17. Chapter 17

“What the hell happened this time?” Wynonna was on her feet, glaring down at Waverly. 

“Wynonna. Take it easy.” Dolls had come to Waverly’s defence, pulling Wynonna away and sitting her on the couch.   
Waverly watched, her body feeling slow and tight. 

“Nicole, you okay?” Jeremy was crouched next to Nicole. The officer was white as a sheet, puddles of sweat had stained the carpet around her like some form of a chalk outline. Nicole didn’t respond to Jeremy’s voice, she was staring at the ceiling, eyelids half closed, breathing shallow. Jeremy placed his hand on Nicole’s shoulder and gave her a slight shake. The officer didn’t respond, instead her body started to violently shake as a seizure gripped her. 

“Nicole!” Waverly’s strength returned and she was down next to her partner in a flash. Pushing Jeremy out of the way the younger woman pulled a cushion off of the couch and forced it under Nicole’s head before turning her body so it was lying on its side. “You’re okay.” She kept repeating as she waited for the seizure to wain. Holding Nicole on her side but not restricting her movements. 

No one in the room said anything until Nicole settled, which seemed to take an eternity. Eventually her seizing stopped and her breath steadied. It was then that Waverly laid her partner back on her back. Dolls pulled a blanket from the couch and laid it over her. Waverly lifted Nicole’s head onto her lap and gently began to comb her hair back out of her face. “I’m sorry baby.” She said planting a kiss on the redhead’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.”

“What happened that time?” Doc said after several silent minutes. “Did the chloroform not succeed in knocking Rosita out?”

“No it did.” Waverly said not looking up, the memory of the events returning. “I tripped…” 

No one said anything.   
“I tripped before I could stop Wynonna from shooting.” Waverly could feel their eyes side glancing at one another, in disappointment. Disappointment directed at her.   
Wynonna sat herself down in a huff, clearly holding back an aggressive comment towards her sister.

“Well, we will just have to try again.” Jeremy said, clearly disheartened. “We’ve still got one more crystal.” 

“We can’t Jeremy” Dolls said, directing the younger man’s eyes to Nicole who was barely starting to stir. 

“We’ve got to.” Jeremy’s response was empathetic but didn’t lack the determination. “We are running out of time and besides.” He looked down at Nicole. “I know this must suck for her, but its not like it’ll kill her. She already dead.”

“Watch it.” Wynonna snarled from her chair. 

“It’s not going to work Jeremy.” Waverly spoke up. 

“What do you mean?” Jeremy sounded almost insulted at her statement. 

The younger woman sighed. “I’ve been worried about it ever since we first went back this morning. Something always seems to go wrong, no matter how many steps we think ahead, Nicole always ends up dead or shot.”

Wynonna bowed her head, acknowledging her sister’s point. 

“Even when there seems to be nothing that can stop us.” Waverly said, looking down at Nicole’s shut eyes. “When it seems like Nicole is going to be fine something happens.” She looked around at them all, everyone avoiding her eyes. “I tripped... On nothing, because we’d found solutions to all other ways fate could be spun.”  
Jeremy’s shoulders were dropping. He knew she was right. “I’m sure if we use that last crystal I will just trip again, or maybe I get Wynonna to fire at the wall and the bullet ricochets and hits Nicole anyway. Who knows?”

“Waverly…” Jeremy began. “Come on.” 

“Maybe this is another rule of time travel.” Nicole’s voice was weak but coherent. “If someone is meant to die, even fake die, they need to die.” Waverly looked down to see Nicole’s half opened eyes staring back at her. “Fate needed me to die.” Her partner said. “And it’s really punishing me for trying to change that fact.” 

“But…But.” Jeremy blustered staring at his board or equations. “It all worked out, mathematically it should work.” 

Waverly signed sympathetically. “Maybe time travel doesn’t listen to math.” 

Jeremy didn’t hear or her, or if he did he chose to ignore her. His eyes were raking across his many equations combing for an error. “It should work.” He said hopelessly. 

“I’m sorry Jeremy.” Dolls said handing his fellow a dry eraser. “Time Travel is an asshole.” 

With a grimace Jeremy took the eraser and began to erase his beloved board. 

“Waves.” Nicole said from the brunette’s lap. “Can you help sit me up on the couch, I don’t want to be on this floor any more.”

“Sure baby.” Waverly scooted out from under Nicole’s head and with Doc’s help Nicole was lifted from the ground and gently deposited on the couch. She still looked grey but was much more alert. 

“Thanks.” She said shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. “That really sucked.”

“What you only got shot like 3 times today. Walk it off Rev Head.” Wynonna quipped with a smirk that didn’t hide the concern for her sister’s girlfriend. 

Nicole managed a chuckle. “I know it hasn’t been easy for any of us.” She added. “Wynonna I know getting your head and reality pulled back and forth sucks, so kudos to you for handling it so well.” 

Wynonna brushed off Nicole’s comment. “It’s no big deal, I’m used to waking up and on vaguely remembering what just happened. Who know it would come in handy?” 

Nicole managed a smile and shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again to address the room. “Thanks guys, all of you.” 

Everyone turned to look at the officer. “I know this hasn’t been the best.” She continued. “And there were much faster easier solutions to this mess.”

“Haught no.” Wynonna began but Nicole raised a weak hand slightly to ask for silence.

“So thank you for working so hard to help me fix this. I couldn’t do it all without you.” Nicole finished by looking each member of the group in the eye and giving them a nod of gratitude. 

“Why its no problem at all” Doc said, taking one of Nicole’s hand and giving it a shake. “You are well worth it Ms. Haught.” He smiled under his bushy moustache. 

Dolls nodded wordlessly. Even Jeremy who was still mourning his math gave a little. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Waverly sat herself on the couch and nuzzled herself next to Nicole. Needing to feel her breathing and living self. She’d seen her love die too many times for one day. “You are worth everything.” She said quietly so only Nicole could hear. 

“What are we going to do now?” Wynonna said, still plopped in her chair 

“Back to the books I guess.” Jeremy plopped himself next to her. 

“Back to the books.” Dolls agreed, doing his best to add optimism to the room. “We will find a solution sooner or later.”

“If anyone can fix this it’s all of us.” Nicole said, choosing to follow Doll’s lead in lightening the mood of the room. Then surprisingly she was struck with an idea. “But not tonight. We won’t be doing any more work or research tonight.”

A few around the room started to speak up in protest. Waverly included. 

Nicole took a breath and stood herself up. Swayed slightly, taking Waverly’s hand to steady herself. “Tonight.” She addressed the room. “I think we could all use a night at Shorty’s.” The tall woman looked around the room of melancholy faces. “Come on Earp.” She said to Wynonna whose frustration and guilt was starting to make an appearance on her face. “I’m buying.” 

“Well who could say no to free booze?” The heir replied, before standing and stretching her arms up. Clearly ready to head out at that exact moment. 

Waverly smiled. Thinking back to the time Nicole said she and Wynonna would find common ground even if it killed her. Little did she know that was exactly what would bring them together. 

“All right then.” Dolls said, throwing an arm over a glum Jeremy’s shoulder. “Shorty’s it is.” 

Waverly nodded, eyes on Nicole. Glad to see her holding on to good feelings despite experiencing her own demise several times in the last day. Then a thought struck her. 

“But what about you Nicole?” She said, trying not to crush her partner’s plans. “You’re supposed to be dead.” 

Nicole shrugged. Clearly she had been avoiding the flaw in her plan. 

“Come on Waves.” Wynonna threw an arm over her sister’s shoulder. “It’s Purgatory.” She said with a laugh. “We will tell them she’s a twin or something. People here have seriously seen weirder than someone coming back from the dead. Trust me. It’ll be fine.” 

Nicole’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Not expecting such support from Wynonna. She turned to look at Waverly hopefully. 

“Fine.” The younger Earp conceded. “One night. Then we need to get back on this.” 

“One night.” The group echoed. 

Nicole bent down and gave Waverly a tender kiss that was of course interrupted by a Wynonna gagging sound and swiftly followed by a pillow being launched in their direction.


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Waverly said, the warm water from the shower cascading over her. Though this was technically her 4th shower of the day, she still felt like it was necessary. She felt like she needed to cleanse the poor experiences from time traveling. 

“No.” Nicole replied facing her. Too, Relishing in the feeling of the water as it washed away sweat and grime left behind from her near death experiences. “I’m not sure Waves.” 

Waverly pouted. Nicole was still a revenant. Still technically dead and a demon, still standing in the way of Wynonna breaking the curse and brining Alice home. Yet here they were planning on spending the night, not working but rather at the least productive place possible. Shorty’s. 

“But.” Nicole rested her hands firmly on her partner’s shoulders. “I think we need to do this.” Waverly crinkled her nose in disagreement. “Today was a big set back.” Nicole released the younger woman and went back to rinsing her hair, white suds cascading down her face as she spoke. “And I’m not about to go back to being Jeremy’s lab rat without at least one evening of fun and escape.”

Waverly picked up the soap and begin begrudgingly scrubbing Nicole’s front. The bullet wound’s scar on her chest staring back at her like an evil eye. “Come on Waves.” Nicole said good-naturedly, gently rubbing the scar. “What’s one night going to do? Kill me?” 

To Nicole’s relief Waverly’s wall came down at the comment. 

“Really Nicole?” She raised her eyebrows, and looked up at her partner. “Death jokes? I thought those were solely reserved for Wynonna.” 

Nicole shrugged and turned Waverly away so she could shrub the brunette’s back.   
“What can I say? Near death experiences change you or so they, and I’ve had about 6 of those in the last week.” Putting on a tone mock seriousness, she continued. “I’m surprised I haven’t gone out and dyed my hair or gotten a some huge tattoo by now.”

“Ha, ha.” Waverly said sarcastically, secretly enjoying Nicole’s playfulness. 

“So Ms Earp.” Nicole said turning Waverly so their bodies were pressed tightly together. “Do you think you will be able to relax and have some fun tonight?”

“Hmmm.” Waverly roguishly glided her hips against Nicole’s, letting all resistance leave her body. “Well, Ms. Haught. I just might need some help in the relaxing department.” 

Nicole answered her request by lowering herself down and pressing their lips together. 

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” The taller woman replied as they kissed, her hands firmly holding Waverly’s back, closing any space between the two. 

XXXXX

When Nicole had suggested they all convene at Shorty’s she had truly somehow forgotten what exactly an experience at Shorty’s as a whole was. Perhaps it was the fact that she’d barely left the house in a week and needed to see other humans or maybe she had convinced herself that the Purgatory pub couldn’t truly be that bad, despite all of her memories of drunken townies and blasting country music. Whatever it was Nicole Haught had voluntarily agreed to this. That was what she had to keep telling herself as the twanging music blasted in her eardrums, as strangers kept knocking into her, and Wynonna kept getting more and more drinks. 

Waverly on the other hand despite her earlier resignations seemed to be having an absolutely fantastic evening. Nicole reminded herself that Waverly too had been cooped up inside for the last week, but contrary to the officer had grown up in and worked at Shorty’s for years. This was her natural habitat. These were her people. 

Nicole caught her partner’s eyes from across the room and did her best to mirror Waverly’s wide smile before taking another swig of beer. Despite this being her ubteinth drink Nicole barely even felt buzzed. Another con to being a Revenant she assumed taking another large drink grudgingly. Not that she needed to be drunk to have fun, A that would be a problematic way to move through the world and B Waverly who was the designated driver was having a great time chatting and dancing with the locals. Nicole knew she needed to loosen up. She needed to have fun. 

The officer could feel Waverly’s eyes still on her as she sat alone at a table off to the side of the bar. Clearly still holding stress in her body.   
The brunette’s gaze was starting to turn a bit reproachful. Again, this had been Nicole’s idea. With a determined sigh Nicole stood up and began to weave through the crowd towards her girlfriend; an aggressively dancing Wynonna splashing her with whisky as she passed. 

Nicole had just about made it to Waverly, readying herself to muster any and all dancing skills she had when she was blocked by the back of a broad, tattooed brown haired boy. Champ Hardy. 

“Surprised to see you here” She heard him slur to her partner. Waverly’s face had instantly changed from one of joy to disgust. “Thought you’d be all in mourning. Ya know since your dyke girlfriend bit the dust.” 

Before Waverly could even open her mouth to respond. Nicole, suddenly feeling completely brazen said aloud from behind. “Did I now?” Given that Waverly did not immediately shut down Nicole’s comment, the officer took it as permission from her to actually have a bit of fun. She was after all on leave from the Purgatory PD. 

Champ slowly turned to face the sound of the voice. And Nicole was happily reminded of how she was taller than the man-child. “Doesn’t look that way to me does it?” She confidently advanced towards Champ who expectantly staggered backwards. 

“I heard you were dead.” He stuttered. “ Everyone’s been saying it.” 

“Well Champ.” Waverly said smugly over the music. “Your hearing is about as bad as your memory retention.”

“Shut up.” Champ fired back. 

“You’re not going to talk to her like that.” Nicole said, hooking her thumbs in the loops of her jeans, comfortably settling into herself.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Champ fired back, brandishing his fists at her. 

So glad he asked, Nicole reached out her long arm and seized the boy’s collar. Feeling Revenant strength ripple through her body, the tall woman effectively lifted him off the ground, leaving his feet to dangle beneath him. 

“What the?” Champ struggled useless against Nicole. “Put me down.” 

“Well I don’t know Champ.” She toyed. “What am I going to do about you?” Nicole could feel the burning embers of her Revenant self-purring at the use of her strength. Encouraging her forward. 

Suddenly Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder. She could already tell by the firmness in which the hand clasped her that it was Dolls. Sure enough she glanced back and was met with Doll’s reproachful eyes. 

“Fine” Nicole said, dropping Champ so suddenly he didn’t have time to brace himself, causing him to crash painfully onto the bar’s sticky floor. “Watch yourself Champ” Nicole growled down at him “or your homophobic ass won’t last long in this town and unlike me, you wont come back from the dead.” Nicole felt the slightest bit of ember burn in her eyes as Champ scampered away. Waverly was absolutely beaming; Nicole could sense a flush in the younger woman’s chest. 

“Having fun are we?” Dolls asked, eyebrows raised. 

“The best.” Nicole smiled back, actually meaning it for the first time in the night. Her revenant strength was still burning brightly in her strong chest.

“All right then.” He replied. A sudden crashing an whooping from the other side of bar caught both of the their attention. “Duty calls.” Dolls sighed and he began to make his way over to whatever trouble Wynonna was causing. 

Nicole felt slight arms sneak over her shoulders and settle, playing with the hair on the back of her neck. 

“That.” Waverly said gazing up at Nicole, cheeks flushed. “Was one of the hottest things you’ve ever done.” She leaned up and the two kissed, further kindling Nicole’s fire. Allowing her to forget that they were in a crowd of drunken people, allowing her to, for a few moments at least, show Waverly just how hot a girlfriend she could be. 

XXXXX

Several hours later Nicole had finally extracted herself from the bar and was able to catch a breath of clean air by sneaking out the side door usually reserved for smokers. To her fortune no one seemed to be occupying the space leaving her to deep breath, the cool air chilling her fiery lungs. 

After she and Waverly had shared several delightfully steamy moments on the dance floor, her partner had been regretfully dragged away to join her sister in a game of pool. Wynonna had apparently wagered a significant amount of money and had no hopes of winning without Waverly’s skills.

Then, feeling oddly cramped Nicole had sought her way out of the bar. Now Nicole stood alone in the dark, slowly flexing her arms. While one could tell from looking at her body, Nicole felt and was strong. The same way she had when she had attacked Rosita in the woods all those days ago. Then she had thought it was some form of fresh Revenant adrenaline. But no, it seemed that her near super strength had stuck around. Feeling quite bold the officer walked over to the full dumpster outside the door, crouched down, and gripped the base of it firmly. With barely a grunt Nicole managed to hoist her side of the dumpster several feet off the ground. The unit must have weighed several hundred pounds at least. 

“Cool.” She said letting the hunk of metal drop with a bang that echoed down the empty alley. 

“You get used to it.” A familiar voice said from the street. Nicole turned to see Rosita hovering under the nearest street lamp. 

Somehow knowing this wasn’t the time for a fight; Nicole stuck her hands in her jean pockets and leaned unthreateningly against the brick wall of the bar. Inviting the peaceful Revenant over. 

Rosita took her hint and slowly approached. 

“So it’s normal.” Nicole said, in reference to her muscled arms.

“Yeah.” Rosita said leaning against the wall opposite Nicole, holding nothing but a small messenger bag. “A lot of us have some form of extra power, strength, speed, night vision; usually something you had in your living life that has just become a bit more enhanced” 

Nicole nodded. Happy to have been granted over all things, strength. “What about you, anything special?” She asked her fellow. 

Rosita smiled. “My mind.” Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Before I was killed I was unusually intelligent.” The woman explained. “So when I came back I found that my mind was stronger and sharper than before. Took me a few decades to finally be able to explain it, that I’d been given an eidetic memory.”

“You remember everything you’ve ever read.” Nicole was impressed, she’d only heard of rare geniuses possessing the trait. 

“Bingo.” Rosita said, hands held tightly over her bag. 

“So what brings you here?” Nicole gesturied to the bar’s side door. “Pretty risky for you, Wynonna’s here.” 

Rosita eyed the bar door warily before speaking. “I’m here with an offer.” This caught Nicole’s attention. “I think I have a way to turn you human again.”


	19. Chapter 19

At first Nicole didn’t say anything, sure she had misheard the other woman. But eventually she looked back at Rosita. Who hadn’t stopped staring since her bold statement. 

“A way to make me human again.” Nicole repeated. 

“Yes.” Rosita opened her bag and pulled out a small leather bound book and held it out to Nicole. The officer took is suspiciously. 

“There’s a crystal.” She said as Nicole flipped through the book. Eventually landing on the page that had been previously flagged. “Up in the mountains. A cleansing crystal. Or at least.’ She gestured to the book. “That’s what this legend says.” Nicole gazed down at the page. “It’s the only thing I’ve ever found that could come close to being able to restore my mortality.” 

Nicole’s eyes scanned the passage quickly. It spoke of a hidden purity cave where a white crystal was kept. 

“It was used to rid the world of demons during the puritan years.” Rosita said helping Nicole along as she read. “I found a few other testaments of witches and warlocks who claimed to have been cleansed.” She held out several yellow pages clearly ripped from ancient books. “Any who touch the crystal supposedly have all darkness or unnaturalness pulled from them and absorbed into the stone.” It seemed Rosita was unable to contain her excitement and optimism, like she’d been edging to tell someone about this for a long time. “ It could return us both to purely human.”

Nicole was staring at the book. The crystal looked more like a large pointed ice cube than a crystal. This… she started to think as she read further, this could actually be a solution. A genuine solution from a very unlikely source. 

“Why are you giving this to me?” She asked suspiciously, finally looking back at Rosita. 

“Because I owe you.” The Revenant’s eyes immediately darted to the cigarette laden ground. Nicole grunted impatiently, knowing her fellow was leaving something out. 

Rosita relented. “Fine” She mumbled. “It’s because I can’t get it myself ,okay?” 

Nicole looked back at the passage and continued reading. “The cave it’s hidden in cannot be entered by immortals.” She read aloud before staring back at Rosita. “You can’t go in and get it.” 

“No.” The dark haired woman admitted. “So I need a mortal’s help. I need you people’s help.”

“How do you know this is even real?” Nicole said closing the book. “It’s just a legend. There are hundreds of legends. Ape men in the mountains, sharks the size of houses, gods that can turn into eagles. They all can’t be true.” While Nicole knew how hypocritical she was in saying this to a woman who was over 100 years old, especially since she herself was shot in the chest and just spend the day time traveling, she stood by her point. 

“I found the cave.” Rosita retorted. “It took me 5 days of freezing my ass off in the mountains but I found it, I did.” She crossed her arms huffily. “It’s behind a water fall.”

“How do you know it’s this cave?” Nicole said gesturing to the book. 

“Because I couldn’t go in.” Rosita was starting to take on the tone as if she was talking to a child. “It was like there was this invisible wall blocking me from entering. I know, that’s where the crystal is.” 

Nicole felt her doubts and contradictions slipping away. Could this really be the answer? But then she was reminded of whom she was talking to. 

“How do I know I can trust you?” The taller woman accused. “How do I know this just isn’t some ambush or this cave doesn’t actually house a rabid big foot and you just aren’t trying to get Wynonna and everyone else killed.” 

Rosita shrugged. “I figured you’d assume that.” 

“Don’t go playing all innocent.” Nicole felt anger rising within her. “You’re the reason I’m in this mess and.” The ember was starting to burn in her eyes at the thought. “You’ve tried to kill Wynonna and Waverly before.”

“23 Old Mill Road.” Rosita said without break eye contact.

“What?” Nicole glared back.

“23 Old Mill Road.” She repeated staring the redheaded woman down. “That’s where Kyle Montague and Cheryl Sprat having been hiding out.” 

Cheryl Sprat was the Rat Revenant, Kyle Montague one of her fellow bank robbers. They were two of the last 10 Revenants. 

Nicole didn’t respond and instead looked back at the book and papers in her hands. Somewhat astounded by what she had just been told. 

“By telling you that I am betraying my own kind. Sending them to the slaughter.” Rosita said tight-lipped. “If you go to that address with Wynonna you will be able to kill two more Revenants.” Rosita dropped her crossed arms and pushed herself off the alley’s wall. “Then you will know that I can be trusted.” 

Nicole didn’t say anything. If all that Rosita was saying was true, not only would they be able to turn Nicole back to a mortal, but also they would be able to remove two more Revenants from Waverly’s board. 

“My only request.” Rosita said, refusing to let the intense emotions she was feeling grip her. “Is that you let me use the crystal too. I get a share of whatever future you get.” 

Nicole nodded seeing no flaw in this promise. “If everything you say is true.”

“23 Old Mill Road.” Rosita repeated. 

“23 Old Mill Road.” Nicole echoed. 

“Nicole?”

Just then the side door to the bar opened and a giggling Waverly Earp stumbled out. “Nicole?” She called.  
Nicole and Rosita stood frozen as the younger woman finished her laughter and looked up, eyes falling on first Nicole and then Rosita. Her grin faded instantly. 

“You!” Waverly screamed. Launching herself towards the Revenant, fists already pummelling the air. 

“Easy.” Rosita took a step back. Nicole moved forward intercepting Waverly by grabbing her around the waste. The force in which Waverly was propelling herself forward forced Nicole to lift the smaller woman from the ground entirely causing her small legs to kick out as she fought to keep lunging at her enemy. 

“Waverly. It’s okay. She’s just.” Nicole began.

“You murderer.” Waverly yelled, eyes wild. “You betrayer. You… You adulter!” 

Rosita took a further step back, doubting that even Nicole’s supernatural strength could keep the youngest Earp at bay for long. 

“Waves!” Nicole tried to calm her partner. 

“Wynonna! Wynonna!” Waverly yelled, fighting to turn her head to send her voice into the bar. Rosita tensed, ready to run at the sound of the door opening. 

“Waves calm down.” Nicole managed to clamp a hand over Waverly’s mouth while using the other to keep a firm grip on the brunette’s small waist, continuing to hold her aggressive body back. “It’s okay. She’s not a threat.” Waverly was staring at Nicole as if she had 10 heads and Nicole knew she would life to regret this later. 

“Waverly.” Rosita spoke tentatively, raising her hands in surrender. “I come in peace.” 

Waverly continued to mutter darkly, her voice muffled under Nicole’s silencing hand. Her eyes shooting daggers are both Rosita and her partner. 

“I explained it all to Nicole.” Rosita pointed at Nicole who nodded fervently in confirmation. “And if it all works out not only will she be able to be human again.” This caught Waverly’s attention and she stopped mumbling. “But you’ll also be able to take out at least two more Revenants.” 

Waverly looked at Nicole who continued to nod in confirmation. Then to Rosita and then, to Nicole’s relief Waverly let the fight go out of her body and hung limp in Nicole’s arm. Apprehensively Nicole set her partner back on the ground and removed her hand from her mouth. 

“This is your fault.” Waverly said, straightening her rumpled clothes, glaring at Rosita. “Don’t think that just because you may be trying to help us out it changes everything. You still are a traitor and a backstabber.”

The Revenant’s eyes dropped to the ground. She opened and closed her mouth several times before eventually speaking. 

“I am sorry Waverly.” The Earp scoffed. “I am.” And Nicole saw the same expression of sincerity she had first seen in the woods cross the woman’s face. “I… I didn’t really think about what I really was doing to Nicole when I got her shot.” 

Nicole, having heard this before, and had already allowed a bit of forgiveness into her soul looked down at Waverly. Gauging her reaction. 

“I was selfish and I was scared when I decided to try and turn Nicole, and…” Rosita took a step towards Waverly who immediately bristled like a stray cat standing its ground. “I regret it.” Rosita stopped her advance. “I wish I could take it back. I do. That’s why I want to help. I want to fix this any way I can. I know I haven’t given you reasons in the past to trust me. But I’m asking you to trust me now.” Rosita began to wring her hands nervously. “I am sorry. And I want to right my wrong.” 

Rosita and Waverly stared at each other for a full minute before Waverly opened her mouth to speak.   
Before she could however, there was a sudden slam against the bar’s door and the sound of Wynonna’s shouting voice permeated into the alley. Yet the door did not open. 

“Go.” Waverly said, staring past Rosita, refusing to make eye contact again. “Get out of here before it’s too late for you.” 

The door banged again; almost as if someone was trying to kick it open. 

Rosita didn’t need telling twice. She took off at a run out into the dark streets. The moment she was out of sight Waverly let her guard down. Her shoulders sinking back down. 

She eyed the book and papers Nicole was holding before looking up at her partner seriously. 

“Do you trust her?” 

Nicole looked back to where the Revenant had disappeared. “ I do.” She was firm in her statement. Ever since Rosita had sought her out in the woods Nicole had felt an odd relation to the woman. Like somehow they had a connection that no one else in her family could ever understand. They both were victims, both wanted the curse broken, and neither wanted to go to hell. “And I think this will work.”

Before Waverly could respond a final kick to the door succeeded in swinging it opening and a very drunk Wynonna stumbled out onto concrete.

“Ifff it ishnt my favouriteee lesssboos.” She slurred heavily. Dolls appeared in the doorway looking down at the heir reproachfully. “Whattt are youuu bothh duoin out here?” Wynonna squinted at them suspiciously. 

“We’ve got a plan.” Waverly’s voice surprised Nicole. The officer had assumed that there would be a lengthy private conversation between the two before they decided to share Rosita’s Intel; but Waverly seemed to have taken Nicole’s trust in Rosita as a green light for the plan. 

Doll’s eye brightened up at the news but Wynonna looked at her sister sceptically. “What kind of plan.” 

Waverly looked expectantly at her fiancée who merely chuckled. 

“Trust me Wynonna.” Nicole said loosing up her body and slapping the heir on the back. “Danger, risk, dead Revenants. You are gonna love it.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Remind me again why we think this is a good idea?” Wynonna called from here seat. 

They were back in Nicole’s living room, except now the centre table was rid of bubbling cauldrons and purple crystals and instead housed several open books, journals, and maps. Somehow in the less than 12 hours since leaving Shorty’s both Jeremy and Waverly had compiled at least a dozen references to puritan crystals, like the one Rosita had informed Nicole about. 

“Because it’s our only idea at the moment.” Nicole groaned from her couch. While the new prospect of turning her mortal again and taking down two Revenants was exciting Nicole was completely and utterly exhausted. She’d barely slept the night before and while Waverly’s researching brain was cute it was absolutely tiring to spend large spans of time with. “Do you have any better ideas?” Nicole called back to the heir.

“Mmmrf.” Wynonna grunted, taking a sip of coffee from a pale blue mug, that Nicole immediately recognised as the one she had brewed for herself minutes before.

Resisting the urge to smack the coffee out of Wynonna’s hands Nicole opted to sitting on the couch, arms crossed glaring at the heir. 

“Guys.” Waverly called from the centre of the room where she was pouring over a map of Purgatory. “You can kill each other after we make it so Nicole can actually be properly killed.” Wynonna snorted. “Now both of you turn on your brains, we need to talk about tonight.” 

With on final residual groan Nicole hoisted herself up off the couch and made her way over to the table. Wynonna taking a moment to take a long drag from her coffee, eyes on Nicole before standing and joining them. 

The plan was to attack the address Rosita had given them as soon as it was dark. Though they were all exhausted there was unanimous concern that Rosita would lose her nerve and warn the Revenants she’d given a death sentence to and they’d lose their chance at them.

“Are we sure we can trust her?” Dolls said from his chair, a map of hiking trails spread out on his lap. 

Once again, Waverly turned to Nicole for an answer. The red head swallowed. Understandably losing confidence in her decision each time she was questioned about Rosita’s faithfulness. 

“I think we can.” Nicole nodded. “She is definitely sorry for the part she played in turning me, and really doesn’t want to get sent back to hell.” 

“I too think we can trust her.” Doc added. “While Rosita can be dangerous she never wanted to be part of this curse and wants it to end. Under the pretext of course that she isn’t sent back to hell in the process.”

“Right then.” Dolls said satisfied. He folded up his map and joined the group huddled around the large map of Purgatory. A large red circle had been drawn around the address Rosita had given. It seemed to be a fairly isolated house on the edge of large field. 

“It used to belong to Cheryl’s’ parents.” Waverly said, examining old deeds and declarations. “We never though to check there because the actual house was burned to the ground about 50 years ago.” 

“Then what’s this?” Wynonna said, giving the house on the map a small jab with her finger. Jeremy cringed as a crease appeared in the map. 

Gently, but not subtly Waverly moved Wynonna’s finger off the map. “This was rebuilt about 12 years ago by a private contractor.” 

“Let me guess.” Nicole spoke up. “Montague’s contracting corp.” 

“Bingo.” Jeremy and Waverly said together, giggling slightly at their synchronization. 

“So this seems like the real deal.” Wynonna said choosing to ignore the nerds. “Well, why don’t we divide and conquer then?  
She looked expectantly at the group. “Why don’t I go and shoot these guys in the faces and the rest of you can go off and grab the crystal. Easy peasy.” 

“Not easy peasy.” Dolls replied impatiently. “Earp you aren’t going after these two yourself. Plus, while it does look promising it could still be a trap. We can’t risk sending you in alone.”

“And don’t think.” Nicole added, “That you are getting out of what I am sure is going to be an entertaining hike for us all to go and get the crystal.” 

Wynonna gave a groan of disappointment and plopped herself back into the squishy armchair. “So the plan is just to kill some Revs tonight.” 

“Ideally yes.” Dolls said. “But seeing as one of our targets can turn into a rat and sneak away, I think we should work on flushing them out of the house first.” He began to point out sections on a printed photo of a Google maps search of the house. “If we put members of our team here and here.” He pointed to the back two windows. “And have them set fires through the windows, it will force the Revenants out through the front door.” 

“Where I will be waiting, cock and pistol drawn.” Wynonna concluded, making a gun shape with her hand and mock firing. 

Doc’s eyes faltered. “I am not exactly sure that that is the correct term.”

“Shut it Holiday.” Wynonna said pointing her finger gun at him. “I stand by it.” 

“Alight then.” Doc raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Sounds like a great plan Dolls.” Nicole pushed forward, getting them back on track. “I’ve got some whisky we can use as accelerants to start the fire.” 

“You’ve got whisky?’

Ignoring Wynonna completely, Dolls began to divide up the team. He and Waverly on one window, Doc and Jeremy on the other. Nicole and Wynonna taking the front door. 

“Why do I have to get stuck with Rev Head over here?” Wynonna whined. 

Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“Because.” Dolls defended. “Haught’s a great shot and.” 

“And we don’t want you accidently shooting me in the cross fire.” Nicole finished Doll’s thought, having arrived at the same conclusion before he even began pairing them up into teams. “Which will hopefully be significantly harder to do if I’m standing beside you.” 

Wynonna opened her mouth to retort but then thought better of it. “Makes sense.” 

The crew spent the next hour creating and repeating their plan on how to (with the lowest risk possible) take out two Revenants quickly and quietly. All throughout this Nicole found herself watching Wynonna, the cogs in her head turning. Worry brewing in her. 

Once the group was fully satisfied and clear on the plans and instructions for the rest of the evening they began to disband; some citing a trip to the police station or Homestead to gather materials, others citing a need for rest or food. 

“Hey Wynonna.” Nicole called to the heir just as she was making to follow Doc out of the living room. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Wynonna shrugged non-chalantly. “Sure Haught-stuff.” 

Waverly eyed the two suspiciously but didn’t object. She left with the rest of their troupe, leaving her partner and sister alone in the house. 

“What can I do you for?” Wynonna said sitting herself comfortable back in her chair of choice. 

“Do you remember when I was in the hospital?” Nicole said turning her back on the Earp. She felt Wynonna tense, feeling the seriousness that was about to come. 

“Dude, you’ve been in and out of the hospital so many times who can keep could.” While Wynonna’s voice on the surface sounded light enough Nicole could hear the avoidance in it. 

“Wynonna. “I’m serious.” Nicole needed to get through to her. 

The other woman’s face faltered. The smile slinking away. “I remember you telling me to pull the plug on you, even if Waverly didn’t want me to.” 

“Exactly.” Nicole turned to face her comrade. “Now that things have changed.”

“No more plug to pull.”

“I’m gonna ask you something else.” The officer ploughed on, needing to get through this conversation she’d spent the better part of the last hour rehearing in her head. “If this doesn’t work. If we never find a way to… you know, turn me back.” Wynonna’s eyes were darkening with understanding. 

“I’m not going to shoot you Nicole.” Wynonna said firmly. “This is going to work.” 

“It might not!” Nicole’s voice was starting to rise despite herself. “And if it doesn’t I can’t just stick around like this. Like some obstacle to you breaking this curse and getting on with your life.” 

Wynonna just stared at her for a moment before slowly saying. “Nicole, you won’t be stopping me from getting on with my life.” The heir could sense Nicole’s heightening emotions and was determined to stay calm. “You aren’t trying to kill me. At least not today. Presumably tomorrow, hopefully. So!”   
Nicole opened her mouth to retort but Wynonna cut her off. “So I don’t need to kill you. You can help me get the rest of Revenants. Then! Then Nicole we can just keep on living! I can get Alice and you Waverly can get married. Life can start up and go on and we can all get our happily ever afters and shit. It’ll be fine!” 

“No Wynonna it can’t” Nicole shouted, between the nerves involved of actually making her request and now Wynonna’s refusal, it was becoming a bit too much for the officer.   
“You’re mortal! Wynonna, you’re human. You can die! You could get hit by a car, fall of a cliff, have an aneurism. People die everyday when they weren’t planning on it. I’ve seen it! ” Nicole could feel her face reddening, sure that those of her party who were still outside could hear all of this. “Then what happens? If I’m still here when you die? What happens?” Nicole of course knew the answer to the question but needed Wynonna to answer it. 

“They all come back…” Wynonna muttered, eyes to the floor. 

“And who is responsible for getting rid of them?” Nicole pushed. 

“Alice…” The brunette admitted. 

“Exactly!” Nicole’s voice cracked. “You’re daughter. An innocent child” Tears were forming in her eyes. Nicole knew she should have slept more to help gain control of her emotions. “Your daughter and Waverly. Because hell knows she will still be around and has been cleaning up your messes for years.”   
This Nicole knew was a low blow but she didn’t care. She needed to hear Wynonna promise.   
“So yes. If this doesn’t work and we can never make me human again, you will shoot me Earp. You will.” Nicole was shaking her hands in fists, feeling completely disconnected from her body. 

Wynonna just stared at her in silence, the reality of it all smashing against her like a tidal wave. Nicole was right. Somehow she had been thinking that she could at least keep Nicole around for a few years after the rest of the Revenants were gone. Let them all have some calmness in their lives. Let Waverly have some happiness.   
In truth She hadn’t thought about the risk of her own demise and the repercussions to it. She couldn’t put Alice through what she and her family had gone through for generations. 

“Fine.” Wynonna said finally. “Nicole… When the time comes I will shoot you.” Nicole let her shoulders drop in relief. “I promise.” 

“When the time comes?” Nicole prodded sceptically. 

“When you are the last Revenant.” Wynonna answered. “If you think I am letting you out of this mess early, you are out of your mind. We need you.” Wynonna hated to admit it but this was truth, not only did Nicole provide Waverly with comfort and love but she was also well suited to the task of hunting the supernatural. Their years together had proven this. “But I will shoot you Nicole.” 

“Okay then.” Nicole held a hand out to the woman who would have eventually become her sister in law. 

Wynonna reached out and instead of grasping Nicole’s hand she reached further and took hold of the woman’s inner elbow. Nicole took the cue and clasped Wynonna’s elbow as well. A true bonding promise. 

“Right.” Wynonna smiled, letting the seriousness flood out of her like a draining tub. “Now let’s go kick some Demon ass.” 

Nicole smiled too. For all that Wynonna was a jerk off she really could save a mood from begin serious and stoic for too long.   
Taking the Earp’s lead, as they began to leave the living room Nicole spoke up. “Hey Wynonna.” 

The heir turned, dread in her eyes, waiting for the next bomb to drop. 

“Yeah Nicole?”

“I know you just promised and all, but try your best not to shoot me tonight?” 

The two laughed, letting the last of the tension leave their bodies.


	21. Chapter 21

When Nicole and Wynonna eventually made their way out of Nicole’s house they were met with the rest of the group attempting to casually loiter about the front lawn.   
Nicole could tell by their expression that they had heard her yelling, though when she was not immediately met by the reproachful gaze of Waverly Earp she deduced that they had ONLY heard the yelling and not the actually context to the interaction. 

“Hey baby.” Waverly approached her partner, eyes tactically analysing; trying to gain context for what had happened with her and Wynonna. 

“Hey.” Nicole said, openly leaning down to kiss Waverly. A sign that she was okay and not to be pushed. “Do you need to go to the Homestead?” The officer glanced up to see Wynonna hopping in the passenger side of the jeep. 

“Yeah.” Waverly too glanced at her sister and held up a finger saying she would be there in a minute. “I just need to grab some things for tonight. Dolls is going to the station with Jeremy to get the armoury.” 

“Great.” Nicole said, feeling a pang of longing, wishing she could join either exhibition. “I’ll…” She hesitated. Waverly eyes were on her in an instant, checking in. “I’ll just hang out here. Hold down the fort.” Waverly critically examined her, trying to gauge her state. 

“I’m okay Waves.” Nicole said, holding her girlfriend by the shoulders. “This is going to work.” She needed to say it as much for herself as for Waverly and all those who she was sure were listening. “I’m going to try get some sleep.” 

“Okay.” Waverly accepted. “You sure?” 

“Yeah.” Nicole concludes the conversation with another kiss. “See you later.” 

“Love you.” Waverly accepted the kiss, knowing not to push her partner. “See you later.” 

Nicole waved to the group as they drove off in their various directions. Then she was left standing on her porch alone. It struck her suddenly that this was the first time she had been truly alone since her hours spent in the woods the day she’d died. Somewhat relishing the feeling Nicole made her way back inside the silent house. While the house, especially the document laid living room, had the air of a busy hectic environment the place itself felt very still. Something Nicole wasn’t entirely against. 

Feeling an odd form of elation, the officer sank into the couch. All of the adrenaline that had risen out of her during her confrontation with Wynonna easing out of her. As difficult of a conversation as it had been for both parties she was glad to have had it. She hadn’t realised how much the uncertainty and dependency of her fate through Wynonna’s decisions had been weighing on her. Nicole liked feeling in control, especially when it came to her on life and fate. Having Wynonna promise for better or worse she would shoot was something that seemed to settle the officer. As much as she didn’t wish to be sent to hell, the thought of being some old hanger on and a liability risk was somehow much more deadly and dreaded than the prospect of an eternity in hell. 

As Nicole sat contemplating her thought, she caught sight of a slight bit of orange fur. Poor Calamity Jane her cat had confined herself to the bedroom for the last few days displeased by the pure density of people in such a small space. 

“Hey CJ.” Nicole soothed as the cat hopped up to join her on the couch. “Happy to see everyone gone?” The cat let out a purr as it curled itself in the crook of Nicole’s arm. “Me too CJ, me too.” 

XXXX

It was just nearing sunset when the Earp’s and company reassembled about a kilometre away from the targeted property.

“Hey.” Nicole greeted with a friendly as the Earp sisters arrived. Both clad in their darkest clothing. 

“Hey baby.” Waverly allowed the taller woman to wrap a long arm around her shoulder, effectively scooping her against her warm lanky form. “Did you get some rest?”

“I did.” Nicole replied, more surprised in herself than anything else. Not 30 minutes prior she had woken up in her living room, a dozing Calamity still in her arms to the dazzling orange glow of sunset. She’d barely had any moments to dawdle before heading the rendezvous point to meet the others. Her sleep had been deep and restful, Nicole felt ready to take on the world, let alone a few Revenants. 

“I see you’ve come prepared.” Nicole grinned. Waverly chuckled and breaking away from her partner produced her sawed off shotgun. “Oh yeah.” She said confidently, cocking the gun. “I’ve lost track of that rat woman too many times for my liking.” 

“Too bad I’ll be the one with the final shot.” Wynonna added, pulling Peacemaker from her hip and spinning the gun expertly around her thumb. 

“Careful with that.” Nicole said, only half joking. Somehow she could feel the gun’s prescience. The brand sitting under her skin stinging slightly as the gun moved closer. 

“Don’t worry Haught.” Wynonna said holstering the gun, noting Nicole’s discomfort. “It’d been pretty stupid for us to have gone through all this trouble to save you only for me to shoot you again.” 

Waverly laughed perhaps a bit too loudly at this remark. So loudly that Nicole couldn’t help but wonder if Wynonna had told her sister the context of their conversation and about Wynonna’s promise to shoot Nicole. While the officer had never actually told the heir that she wished their pact remain secret; she still did not want Waverly aware of it. She’d assumed she and Wynonna were in agreement about this. For as lovely as Waverly Earp was, she was still a whirlwind and spitfire and would not take Nicole’s lack of faith in a happy ending well. Waverly would never give up on finding a solution to resorting Nicole’s humanity, not until the day, she herself died. 

Based on the eagerness in which Waverly was moving around preparing for the ambush Nicole assumed she was still in the dark, and then with a slight side-glance from Wynonna it was confirmed. Waverly did not know that Wynonna had promised to shoot Nicole if necessary. 

“Oh Haught” Wynonna said suddenly, her head in the back of the jeep. “Speaking of shooting you. I’ve got something for you.” Before Nicole react the eldest Earp had thrown a bright orange reflective vest at her. “I don’t want to mix you up with all the other glowing eyed assholes we are about to meet.” 

Before Nicole could retort a large black SUV pulled onto the scene. 

“All right.” Dolls had arrived, and with him he pulled out a full armoury of black badge designated firepower. “Let’s do this shall we?” With an annoyed grunt Nicole pulled on the vest.

“Right on.” Wynonna said admiring the arsenal sitting in the back of the man’s SUV. “You don’t screw around do you?” 

A small twinkle appeared in Dolls’ eye. “Not when I’m working Earp.”

XXXXXX

Before long Nicole and Wynonna were laying on the dirt front lawn of the small house. The redhead feeling distinctly foolish, the bright orange vest positively glowing through the dark evening. The house in front of them was fully lit; inside someone was playing the radio loudly and the sound of laughter and conversation kept wafting through the open windows. To Nicole it definitely sounded like more than the two people they’d been promised were in the house. However, it was too late to say anything now. The others were already getting in position to light the fires to draw out the house’s inhabitants. Instead she was just hoping no one looked at the window and saw her in her vest. 

“Do I really need to wear this?” She muttered to the woman beside her.   
Wynonna side glanced at the vest smirking. “I’m not risking hitting you Haught. Plus, orange is your colour.” 

“Right.” Nicole grumbled adjusting the vest so she at least wasn’t a glowing target, understanding that it wasn’t worth the risk to remove it. 

“Any second now.” Wynonna said, eyes staring through the darkness around the house’s windows. Waverly and the others should have gotten to their positions by now. Then as if one cue two identical orange fires appeared on either side of the house. Within seconds the radio had been turned off inside the house and the smoke alarm began to blare. Then suddenly the front door burst open and what looked like 4 people tumbled out; all coughing and swearing loudly. 

“Oh look.” Wynonna said gleefully, it’s two for one night. And with that the heir was on her feet, Peacemaker already glowing. There was a crack of a gunshot and the Rat Revenant was pulled into hell screaming. 

“The heir!” Someone in the group cried and all hell broke loose. The three remaining Revenants pulling guns from their sides. From either side of the enemies shots began to ring out as Waverly, Dolls, Jeremy, and Doc joined the fight. All the while the house began to get further engulfed in flames. Wynonna was standing tall and brazen trying to get a good shot. Unfortunately for her, the first shot had given away her position and Nicole watched as all three remaining Revenants turning the guns forward. Knowing she was most visible, Nicole began to move herself to the side away from Wynonna; trying to draw the Revenant’s fire. Just before the bullets rained down on her she managed to throw herself behind several trashcans. Her distraction had been successful as when she glanced back at the group she saw another Revenant get pulled into the ground leaving only two. Feeling themselves outnumbered the two remaining men made a break for it, one running to the woods, the other to the car parked in the driveway. Nicole saw Wynonna start towards the woods. Dolls and Jeremy were also in that area. Leaving Waverly Nicole and Doc to get the other Revenant. Through the darkness Nicole saw Doc charge the retreating man. The two collided but unfortunately for Doc the Revenant used his larger stature and weight to push Doc back. The cowboy tumbled backwards painfully and landed limp on the ground. 

“Nicole, don’t let him get away!” Waverly called from nearby. Nicole could vaguely make out her partner’s outline not 15ft from her. The Revenant, now rid of Doc had made it to the car and had started the engine. 

She and Waverly converged on the vehicle. The younger woman cocking her shotgun. Nicole’s side arm in hand, the safety off.

Another scream from behind them told Nicole that the 3rd Revenant had been dispatched leaving only the man in the car to be killed. To Nicole horror the Revenant was starting to quickly pull away. 

“The tires Nicole.” Waverly said, firing at the base of the vehicle as it was just starting to move. The shotgun pellets successfully flattened the first tire. Gravel showered down on them both as the car spun out. 

“Hold him there!” Wynonna called from the other side of the lawn as she sprinted towards them.   
Swearing loudly the last Revenants burst out of the car brandishing a small pistol in Waverly’s direction. 

“You bitch.” He screamed. Finger tightening on the gun’s trigger. Without thinking, Nicole jumped in front of Waverly and wrapped her body around the smaller woman’s, creating a human shield between her and the gun. 

Two shots ran out and Nicole felt something painfully hit her back and shoulder. 

“Oh no you don’t jerk face.” Wynonna was there and Peacemaker’s glow was as welcoming as a warm fire on a winter night. The 4th Revenant’s scream was the loudest as he was pulled into the fires.


	22. Chapter 22

“Hells Yes!” Wynonna yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. The still burning house behind her giving her the silhouette a some fiery devil. “4 down in one night!” She continued to yell, running to high five a sweaty Dolls. “Five to go!” Nearby Jeremy was helping a dazed Doc Holiday to his feet. Both seemed uninjured. 

“Nicole?” Waverly was still wrapped in her partner’s arms. The taller woman had not released her after the Revenant had been disposed. “Are you okay?” She had assumed her partner had pulled her into such a tight embrace because the Revenants were gone, but now feeling Nicole put more and more of her weight onto Waverly’s form she was getting concerned. 

Nicole let out a small groan and more of her weight fell onto Waverly. “Hey, hey.” Waverly was starting to buckle under the dead weight of her partner. “Help somebody.” 

“Woah there.” Dolls and Wynonna caught Nicole by the shoulders just before she forced herself and Waverly into the dirt. Both were surprised by how much they needed to hold the redheaded woman up. 

“Haught you good?” Dolls asked lifting Nicole’s limp head to look at him. Nicole’s eyes were half open, her face wracked with pain. 

“Yeah.” The officer grunted, attempting to stand straight without the support of her fellows. “Just my back.” He hand groped blindly where she felt intense aches and pressure. 

“Lets see.” Wynona said, realising the taller woman, leaving Dolls to help support her. Her eyes scanned the officer’s clothing, and seeing nothing she opted to lifting the back of the woman’s shirt up. “Holy Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Waverly joined Wynonna in examining Nicole’s back. “Nicole!” She cried. “You got shot!” 

“Yeah.” Nicole groaned. “It sucks.” 

The Earp sisters gazed, almost impressed at the woman’s fair skinned back. To the left of Nicole’s centre back was a hole a bit smaller than a penny. There was no blood surrounding the wound instead it was just a dark hole, the veins around the wound were showing through the skin as black lines. 

“My shoulder too.” Nicole mumbled. 

Sure enough when Waverly pulled her girlfriend’s shirt up further a similar wound could be seen just in her shoulder blade.  
“Come on Haught how did you managed this?” Wynona said impressed letting Nicole’s shirt fall. “Like I know you are immortal and all but you didn’t need to go getting reckless on us.” 

Nicole just gave a weak chuckle, slowly standing herself up more, the pressure from the wounds alleviating second by second. “Thanks Dolls.” She said giving the man a pat as she ceased putting her weight on him. “Great shooting.” 

Dolls nodded gratefully. “We’d better get going.” 

“Nicole.” Waverly was standing stock still despite the group’s casual reaction to her partner having two bullet wounds. “How did you get shot?” 

Nicole just looked back at her fiancée, not answering.  
“Come on Waves.” Wynonna said giving Nicole a punch in the arm. “You’re girlfriend is just clumsy when she’d dead.”

“Is that why you hugged me?” Waverly prodded. “You human shielded me so I wouldn’t get shot?” 

Wynonna’s suddenly was standing very straight. Looking at Nicole as if she’d never seen her before. 

“Guys.” Dolls said warningly. The sound of sirens could be heard off in the distance. “We don’t want to be here when the fire fighters get here.” 

“We can head back to mine.” Nicole said, avoiding Wynonna and Waverly’s gazes. 

The shattering of the houses remaining windows caused the group to move faster towards their vehicles, which were parked a short while away from the Revenant’s house. 

Nicole gingerly eased herself into the passenger seat of the jeep as Waverly settled in the drivers seat. Though the officer could tell she wasn’t feeling the full pain of the bullet wounds they still did not feel pleasant. It felt as though her body was physically pushing the bullets out of her skin; seemingly to splinter and burn as it did so.  
Sensing Nicole’s discomfort Waverly reached out her hand for her partner to take. The taller woman took the offered hand gratefully. Feeling all the pain was worth it. She couldn’t let herself think about what could have happened if she hadn’t managed to block the Revenant’s shots and if Waverly had been hurt. Waverly smiled almost bashfully at her partner as she started their vehicle and lead the convoy away from the burning building. 

XXXX

“Hey Earp.” Dolls said from behind of wheel of his SUV. “You good?” Wynonna was sat next to him, feet up on the dash; her forehead pressed again the window. The two were alone in the car. “Where’s the joy, where’s the violent re-enactments?” The agent pushed. 

Still Wynonna said nothing. 

“We just took our 4 Revenants, and you’re like this. I can’t imagine your enthusiasm level when we actually break this curse.” Dolls baited. “I imagine you will just take a vow of silence for a year. Not that I’d complain about that.” 

“She jumped in front of a loaded gun to save her.” Wynonna said suddenly. 

“What?” Dolls said, not entirely sure what he’d heard his fellow say. 

“Nicole.” Wynonna said, face still pressed to the glass. “She saved Waverly’s life by literally sacrificing her own.” 

“But we all knew that Nicole getting shot wouldn’t actually kill her.” 

“Yeah.” Wynonna mused. “But I doubt that actually crossed her mind when she was doing it.” The heir looked at her friend. “I doubt she actually considered her own immortality when she was doing it. She literally sacrificed herself for Waverly.” 

“Waverly would have done the same for her.” Dolls confirmed. “Those two really love each other.” 

“Yeah.” Wynonna said, not entirely sure as to what was really bothering her about the whole situation. Maybe it was that Waverly had come so close to being killed or at least seriously injured on their raid. Or maybe that she was jealous of Nicole’s bravery. Or maybe…. 

“Do you think anyone would do that for me?”

“Huh?” Dolls said, eyes on the road. Not eager to look Wynonna in the eye.

“Would anyone jump in front of a gun for me?” 

“Of course.” Dolls said without missing a beat. 

“If I wasn’t I the heir I mean. If I was just you know me.” Wynonna wasn’t sure why she was asking this, perhaps seeing someone literally willing to throw their life away for her sister was making her feel a oddly lonely. 

“Wynonna.” Dolls turned to look at the troubled woman at last. “Of course we would. Of course I would.” He added. “We are family. I’m sure you’d do the same for me right?” 

Wynonna pondered this for a moment. Would she actually be brave enough to give up her own life for someone else? For Waverly of course, maybe she and Nicole had more in common than she thought. But Doc, Dolls Jeremy? Would she willing to jump into the line of fire to protect them. 

“Yes.” She confirmed after a moment of thought. “If it meant saving you, and the others. I would give up myself.” 

Dolls gave a rare smile. “There you have it.” 

“Hmmf.” Wynonna said, signalling the end of the serious conversation, pressing her head back to the window. 

“Hey Dolls.” The heir said after a minute. 

“Yeah Earp?” 

“Did you see how I just like took out 4 Revenants in like 5 minutes.” 

Wynonna was sitting up again, casually tossing Peacemaker from hand to hand. 

Dolls laughed. “There’s the Wynonna I know.” 

XXXXXX

“Right then.” Waverly said purposely, throwing her keys onto Nicole’s kitchen counter. “I think that what we accomplished today deserves a bit of a celebration, don’t you?” She turned expectantly at Nicole who was leaning against the doorway, looking slightly forlorn. 

“Waverly…” She began. 

“Nope.” The Earp said quickly looping her arms around her partner’s neck and giving her a kiss. “We are going to talk.” She said matter of factly. “Don’t you worry about that Nicole Haught. There will be a conversation. A very serious one.” She winked. “Just not tonight.” The brunette broke away again and began opening cupboards. “No tonight.” She called back. “ Tonight we celebrate. Okay?” Nicole felt two feet shorter under Waverly’s firm gaze. How could she refuse?

“Okay.” Nicole resolved, pushing her body off the doorframe and fully entering the kitchen. “I love you.” She said planting a kiss on the top of Waverly’s head. 

“I know.” The younger Earp said satisfied. “But what I don’t know is where you keep your liquor.” She opened the cupboard that usually held Nicole’s stash of booze. It was empty. 

“Wynonna.” She growled. 

Nicole instead laughed. “Come on Waves.” She said moving to the other set of cabinets. “You don’t think I was stupid enough to keep it all in one place do you.” 

Waverly watched as her partner opened a cupboard that too was empty. 

“You were.” The Earp emphasised. “Stupid enough in underestimating Wynonna and her nose for whiskey.” 

A spark appeared in Nicole’s eye. Before she (to awe of her partner) fiddled with the back of the empty cupboard, wiggling its backboard out of place to reveal a secret compartment. 

Waverly whistled as she watched her fiancée pulled a large bottle of whiskey followed by a large bottle of champagne. 

“Yee of little faith.” Nicole smirked as she replaced the hidden panel in the cupboard. 

Waverly seemed to glide towards the taller woman. “Yeah. I love you.” She closed the gap between their lips quickly and kissed Nicole passionately. The two were just beginning to lose themselves in one another when Wynonna’s yelling voice and the front door swinging open forced them apart. The heir bound into the room and grabbed the whiskey bottle as if there was some form of magnetic force drawing them together.

“No you don’t!” Waverly said quickly scooping the bottle from her sister’s hand and handing it backwards to her blushing partner. Nicole took hold of the bottle and turned to grab several glasses from another cupboard. Being sure to take her time so that her face could lose the flush her moments with Waverly had brought on. 

“Champagne first.” Waverly called as she took a stance that very much looked like a football player ready to stop a charging quarter back. “Tonight was a big night.” Wynonna considered bowling over her sister but decided against it. Instead she went sat on what was had become her favourite spot on the couch. Doc and Jeremy came into the house just as Waverly had finished pouring 6 bubbling glasses of champagne. 

She passed them out gingerly to each member of the party. 

Wynonna took hers and gave it a sceptical sniff. 

“Don’t worry Earp.” Nicole called across the room taking a glass from Waverly. “its still got alcohol in it.” 

“Hey Waverly.” Jeremy called from his seat in the room. “You should do the honours.” He was pointing at the youngest Earp’s carefully curated Revenant board. 

Beaming Waverly handed Nicole her glass and ran over to the board, relishing the feeling as she ripped down the photo of Cheryl the Rat Revenant followed by Montague. 

“Francis!” Doll’s called pointing to the photo of the man Wynonna had dispatched near the woods. 

“And Collins.” Nicole added, pointing at the photo of the man who had shot her. 

Waverly pulled down both photos leaving only 5 faces looking back at her. 

Turning back to the group she took her glass from Nicole and raised it high.   
“To a job well done.” 

“To one step closer.” Dolls said copying Waverly. 

“To 4 dead demons.” Wynonna said, lifting her glass slightly. 

“To Battlestar Galactica.” Jeremy concluded, grinning broadly. 

With the laugh they all drank their champagne. 

“Alright then.” Wynonna said snacking her lips, holding out her now empty glass to Nicole. “Give us the good stuff now Haught.”


	23. Chapter 23

Several hours had passed since their first champagne toast but from the energy in the room no one could tell. Waverly had hooked her phone up to Nicole’s Bluetooth speaker and endless drones of country and pop music were pumping through the little sound system. The first bottle of whiskey was of course long gone by now, but much to Wynonna and Waverly’s delight Nicole was able to produce two more from secret cupboards that she herself insisted on keeping secret, even from Waverly. 

All around the room the feeling of joy and accomplishment emulated. Even Dolls seemed to be able to allow himself to loosen up. At the moment he was in a very vigorous conversation with Jeremy about the reality of the fight moves used in the film the Matrix. For most of the night Nicole had been glued to Waverly’s hip. Be it dancing, canoodling on the armchair, or playing raucous card games with their fellows. At the moment Waverly had settled herself on the couch next to her sister. The two were singing some old western song that Nicole had no recollection of. She took that moment to step out onto her front porch. Her two bullet wounds were feeling particularly irksome. Alone on the dark porch Nicole gave a large stretch, letting her arms reach above her head and lengthening her spine. 

Plink

Plink

The sound of metal hitting wood came from her feet. Nicole bent over and picked up two small bullets. She chuckled. Her Revenant body had literally pushed the bullets from her skin; like hitting a very slow eject button. 

“I take it the evening went well.” Rosita called. 

Nicole glanced up to see the woman leaning against the nearest streetlamp. 

“And that you are using your immortality to it’s fullest.” She nodded at the bullets in the taller woman’s hand. 

Nicole stood straight, the looseness imposed by the alcohol she’d consumed dissolving like sugar in water. 

“There were four tonight, not three.” She said stiffly to the woman on the street. 

“Yeah.” Rosita called back. “Francis and Collins.” 

Nicole was slightly taken aback that Rosita knew exactly who had been in the house.   
“There were supposed to be five of us there tonight.” The Revenant said. “That’s who was invited to the party, but I never showed. Bet you can guess why.” 

Nicole gawked slightly at the woman in front of her.   
“You set them up.”

Rosita nodded gravely.   
“I did Nicole. You know why?” She didn’t wait for Nicole to hazard a guess. “Because I am serious about this. I want you guys to trust me; because I want this curse over and to be mortal as much as you. I want my life back” 

Nicole stayed silent, unsure of how to react. Rosita looked suddenly very lonely on the street. For an instant Nicole had the instinct to invite her inside where they both could still hear the music blaring. Rosita had after all been part of their posse once. Before her betrayal and she had certainly proven herself trustworthy tonight. As quickly as the thought had come Nicole dismissed it. Perhaps she did it in not wanting to complicate what had otherwise been a perfectly happy evening. Or maybe because she still held resentment towards the woman for once kissing her girlfriend; either way the officer resisted the urge of an invitation. 

“So do you guys have a plan?” Rosita said, still leaning against the lamppost.

Nicole shook her head. “We are taking tonight.” She said. “I’m assuming there isn’t some strict timeline we need to uphold.” 

Rosita shook her head. “I’ve waiting decades for this.” She said shrugging. “I can wait a little longer.” 

“Right.” Nicole was beginning to get uncomfortable, unsure if Rosita was trying to be friendly or pushy. “Well, you’ll be the first to know when we go after it.”

“I will.” Rosita nodded. “Because I don’t want you to go forgetting who told you about this crystal to begin with.” 

That’s when Nicole understood the woman’s purpose in staking out her house that evening. She didn’t want to be forgotten in their bargain. She didn’t want any of them to forget that it was by her sacrifice and knowledge that they were able to celebrate that night. 

“When we get the crystal you will be the first to know.” 

“And the first to make use of it.” Rosita pushed. 

At this Nicole hesitated. She would be the first to use the crystal to become mortal. Not Rosita. “You will use the crystal when we get it.” She responsed, choosing her words carefully. 

Even in the darkness under the lamplight Nicole saw Rosita’s eyes narrow.   
“Alright then.” The Revenant pushed herself off the lamppost and sank her hands deep into her pant’s pockets. “As long as we are in agreement.” She said cagily. 

Again Nicole felt the urge to invite the certainly lonely woman inside, but decided better of it. However, before she lost the woman for the night she had one more question. 

“If you knew where the 4 Revenants were tonight you must know where the last 4 are.” She called. Rosita straightened her back hostilely. “I might.” She pondered. “But that’s not information I am going to be telling you tonight.” 

“Uh-huh.” Nicole said, putting her own hands in her pockets. 

“I’ve known them for years. I’m not about to throw them all under the bus.” Rosita growled. “Besides. I don’t even know where one of them it. O’Grady hadn’t been seen for years.” 

“Right.” Nicole said, not entirely believing what she was being told. 

“I’ll see you around Haught.” Rosita said beginning to walk down the street. 

“You too Bustillos.” Nicole said as she watched the woman disappear down the street. 

“Where’s my best baby?” Waverly called from inside. With a large sigh Nicole tossed her bullets onto her lawn and made her way back inside, unsure of how to feel about the interaction she’d just had. 

The atmosphere inside her house was exactly the opposite of the one outside. Warm bright, and full of happy energy. By now Wynonna and Doc had settled on the couch flopping about arguing vaguely about one thing or the other. Dolls was lounging on the floor witnessing their argument. Jeremy was asleep in the corner of the room. 

“There you are.” Waverly appeared out of nowhere and flung her arms around Nicole’s neck giving her a large deep kiss. Nicole could tell that Waverly had of course had alcohol that evening as she could taste it on her breath but she could also tell by the way the youngest Earp was conducting herself that she was not really drunk. Nicole herself didn’t feel like she had anything to drink after her waking conversation with Rosita.   
“Now you.” Waverly said leading Nicole over to her squishy armchair, letting the taller woman sit before she climbed onto her lap. That was when Nicole knew she was in for a serious conversation. Waverly looked down on her very seriously at her partner with piercing eyes. 

“What you did today was stupid.” She said quietly, not wanting to be overheard. 

“What?” Nicole said, unsure of exactly what Waverly was talking about. 

“Nicole Haught.” The youngest Earp said gravely, and Nicole actually gulped at the sound of her full name. “Never again are you to take a bullet for me.” Waverly hadn’t blinked since they sat down she was staring so harshly. “Mortal or immortal I do not want this as a habit Miss.” 

“Waverly.” Nicole began desperate to diffuse the sudden tension between them. 

“No Nicole.” Waverly said sharply, still trying not to be overheard. “I can’t have you make a habit of this baby. Do you know why?” 

Nicole didn’t answer. 

“Because I don’t want to live in a world without you.” The Earp said. “And if you die because I was reckless, careless or stupid I don’t know what I would do with myself.”   
Nicole looked at her feet. 

“Baby.” Waverly smiled for the first time. “I know you love me.” She gave Nicole a small kiss on the lips. “And don’t think I’m not entirely flattered or impressed by what you did for me today.” The redhead gave a small smile. “But I don’t want this to be habit of yours. Today you were immortal and everything was fine.” She looked grave for a moment. “But you won’t be immortal for forever, we are going to fix that okay?”   
Nicole nodded. Though disagreeing entirely with Waverly she knew this was not an arguing point. Her partner must have known too, Nicole thought that if something happened to Waverly that she could have prevented the officer would never forgive herself. Hopefully they would never be put in a position like they were today and this disagreement would never need to come up again. 

“Okay.” Nicole seeming to relent. “But for today.” She kissed Waverly again, holding the smaller woman tightly in her arms. “I am glad I did what I did.” She looked around the oddly calm happy room. “Because otherwise we wouldn’t have gotten to have this tonight.” Waverly too looked around the room beaming. “I guess so.” She agreed. 

“I love you Waverly.” Nicole said intently looking into her partner’s eyes. 

Waverly blushed, thoughts on the private intimate moment they’d shared earlier in the kitchen. “I love you too Nicole.” 

Then feeling oddly bold, almost as if the Revenant fire inside her ignited Nicole stood up, Waverly still in her arms and carried her out the front door.   
She was sure the others were watching them go but choosing not to comment. Even Wynonna seemed content to give the couple some privacy. 

Nicole wished she hadn’t had anything to drink so that she could have driven herself and Waverly somewhere completely isolated and private. However their jeep was parked far enough away from the house so that the two could cuddle cosily in the back while looking at the clear starry sky above them. 

“That crystal better work.” Waverly said several hours later, out of breath as she lay on top of a flushed Nicole. The cool air felt divine on their warm sweaty skin. “Because Nicole Haught.” Waverly traced Nicole’s jawline. “I am not letting you out of my life anytime soon.” 

“Agreed.” Nicole said gently kissing her partner, her Revenant fire still burning strong. So strong Nicole knew that if or when she was made mortal again she would never forget the feelings of strength it gave her. For better or worse Nicole would always have some demon inside of her and for that she would never complain.


	24. Chapter 24

Nicole slowly gained consciousness from a light sleep to the sound of scuffling at her feet. The officer’s eyes instantly shot open and looked down at the entrance of her and Waverly’s tent. A large hairy brown animal had its head stuck in her bag. 

“Hey!” Nicole shouted, jolting Waverly awake beside her. Nicole aimed a hard kick at the animal through her sleeping bag. To her satisfaction, she felt her foot make contact with hard bone, the animal that now was looking more and more like Wynonna, yelped and fell backwards out of the tent. 

“What’s going on?” Waverly said sleepily, blinking slowly around the tent. Ignoring her, Nicole scurried out of the tent after the intruder. Sure enough, just outside the tent on the ground clutching her head, swearing loudly was none other than Wynonna Earp. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nicole said, half in anger half in amusement. 

Around her bleary eyed and tousle haired faces were emerging from the various tents. 

“I know you’ve got a secret stash of coffee.” Wynonna said, sitting up, still nursing her forehead. A small red splotch had appeared where Nicole’s foot had made contact with her skull. “How else has Waverly not turned into a fire breathing dragon yet?

“Hey!” Waverly said, pushing her head out of the tent next to Nicole’s to see the commotion. “For your information Wynonna, I have been trying to cut down on my caffeine and switch to herbal teas.” 

“I don’t want your dirty leaf water.” Wynonna retorted. “I want coffee, black coffee, body shaking, heart racing coffee.”

Nicole and Waverly both just groaned and crawled back into their tent to get dressed. 

It had been 3 days since the group started the hike to try and find the cave with the Puritan crystal. Thought Nicole (and she was sure most of the group) felt like they could have been out in the woods for months for how tired, aggravated, and dirty they all felt. Between the harsh wildernesses, black flies as thick as clouds, and poor sleep; everyone was feeling tense. Even Waverly, who was never one to complain much, had fallen relatively quiet. She assumed her partner had taken on this vow of silence in order to prevent her from verbally destroying her elder sister. To Nicole, Waverly was feeling more and more like a ticking time bomb with each passing day. At least seeing her sister get kicked in the head when trying to pillage coffee had caused the younger Earp to crack a smile. 

To everyone’s misfortune they had all run out of coffee after their second day in the woods. Apparently Dolls and Nicole when packing had gravely underestimated how much caffeine Wynonna would need in order to become vertical and tolerable at dawn. No one really knew how long they would need to be out in the woods in order to locate the cave. Nicole had known it had taken Rosita 5 days to find the cave but perhaps in her arrogance the officer had assumed that her posse would be more efficient and have the mission done in just a day or at the very longest two days.   
Yet, here they were; three days of damp, bitten, and scratched hikers and still without a magical cave.

Once dressed Nicole went back into their campground to help Dolls cook their breakfast of eggs and oatmeal. To all of their fortune the weather had at least been decent. It hadn’t rained at all and the sun hadn’t proved too hot at the peak of the day. That was probably the only thing that was saving them all from turning on one another.   
The group sat in silence as they wolfed down their food.   
Waverly, not to anyone’s surprise was nose deep in a book as she mechanically spooned in sustenance. The youngest Earp had taken to using all of her time in which she wasn’t hiking to continue reading about the crystal. 

As they ate Nicole noticed her partner’s brow start to furrow as she read. 

“What’s up?” Nicole said quietly so as not to draw attention from the other sleepy comrades. 

“Just this wording.” Waverly said more to herself than a listening Nicole. “It seems too specific.”

“How do you mean?” Nicole saw looking over Waverly’s shoulder to read the passage aloud. 

“The Puritan Crystal came into the world as white and clear as a clean pure soul. Whatever being that shall touch the stone shall be rid of all darkness or unnaturalness. The great crystal will pull it from the unworthy and absorb it into itself.” 

Nicole looked at Waverly not understanding. “It seems simple enough.” 

The younger Earp crinkled her nose. “It’s the wording. ‘darkness or unnaturalness.’” She repeated. “Also the idea that the stone absorbs these powers into itself.” Waverly looked at Nicole. “I don’t like the idea of something holding that much power, let alone taking something from you. It seems dangerous. What if it takes something else?”

Nicole shrugged. Not entirely sure what to say. This was so far their only option in potentially returning her mortality. She wasn’t about to let specific wording shut down the entire plan. Also, if she and Waverly expressed doubt in the crystal when they’d come this far she was sure the others would mutiny. 

“I think.” Waverly was speaking very quietly, eyeing Dolls who had noticed the couple’s private conversation. “That when we find this thing no one is touching it until we get it back to Jeremy’s lab.” Nicole nodded. “Something about this doesn’t feel good. I mean.” Waverly hesitated. Dolls had stood up and was making his way over. “The Puritans were never ones to be easy on punishment or tolerable of someone’s perceived darkness. This thing could be more powerful than we think.” Waverly’s last words struck Nicole. Putting a small bit of fear within her. 

“Ready to get going.” Dolls said looking down at the couple. Not too subtly Waverly snapped her book shut and shot up to her feet, so quickly that her empty tin bowl that once contained her breakfast tumbled onto the ground. 

“Sure! Let’s get going.” 

It took them another hour to pack up the camp and move away from their campsite.   
The group’s strategy in looking for the cave was to break into groups of two and scan the area around them. Using maps and compasses Jeremy and Dolls were able to pin point the direction they assumed the cave would be in. So they continued to move in the direction fanning out in their groups, scouring the wooded area. 

By noon when the group sat down for a short water break tensions were definitely running high.   
Between Wynonna’s lack for caffeine and throbbing forehead; the woman was becoming increasingly intolerable with each passing hour. So much so that the group had started a mild rotation so that no one person had to be the heir’s hiking partner for more than an hour at a time. 

Waverly too since breakfast was radiating such large amounts of anxiety and stress that sharing the trail with her was making her fellow’s heart rates increase. Even Nicole was starting to struggle to be around her partner. The wording of the article she’d just read weighing on her worse than their heavy camp bags. 

After their break they set off again. Dolls with Wynonna, Doc with Jeremy and Nicole with Waverly. Each pair always stayed within one another’s eye line as they looked under bushes, around rocks, and on stream banks. Nicole and Waverly were walking along a high bit of terrain when Nicole felt it. Danger. She stopped walking, the hair on the back of her neck rising. All of her police officer instincts screaming at her that something was wrong and to be ready. Without hesitating Nicole pulled her firearm out and began spinning around trying to locate the source of her immediate unease. Was there a mountain lion stalking them? A snake in the grass? Some other form of intruder? 

“Nicole?” Waverly said alarmed at the sight of her armed partner. 

Before Nicole could answer Jeremy called from several metres down hill.  
“We’ve got something!” 

Still not completely rid of the uneasiness that had settled in the pit of her stomach Nicole holstered her weapon and joined Waverly in moving towards the source of Jeremy’s voice. They reached the bottom of the rocky hill to see Jeremy and Doc standing at the mouth of a relatively large cave. 

“Nicole try to go in.” Dolls and Wynonna had arrived from the opposite direction. The agent was looking at Nicole expectantly. Since Rosita had told them that she as Revenant was unable to enter to specific cave; whenever the group had found an entrance that looked promising they’d simply had Nicole try and enter. If she was able to pass through the rocks they knew they didn’t have the right cave. 

As Nicole laid eyes on the black opening of the cavern the fear in the pit of her stomach crackled and intensified. This was the place. She knew it, even without trying to go into the rocks, something extremely powerful was within those rocks. Knowing that her intuition wouldn’t satisfy the group she slowly walked towards the damp darkness. If she had had a heartbeat it would be pounding against her chest. Just as Nicole was about to step underneath the overhanging rocks she felt it. She reached her hand upwards and pressed it against seemingly thin air, however instead of simply passing through the air the redhead was met with an invisible barrier. Feeling much like a mine trapped in a box Nicole pressed her hands all around the entrance of the cave. Yes there was definitely a supernatural wall preventing her from entering. 

Her comrades had watched in silence and by the time she turned most of them were smiling, proud of themselves in locating this hole in the mountain. Jeremy was even giving slight whoops of excitement. Waverly however was looking slightly ill, eyeing the cave warily as if any moment something was going to jump out of it. 

“Alrighty then.” Wynonna said rubbing her hands together before looking at Dolls expectantly, beckoning him forward. “Age before beauty then?”


	25. Chapter 25

For a moment no one moved. Dolls however stoic and brave even seemed to be eyeing the cave with unease. 

Wynonna sensed this amongst the group. She groaned. “Come on, we’ve come this far. I’m not turning around because some cave is giving us all the creeps.” 

She made to move into the cave. 

“Wynonna wait.” Nicole said, reaching out at the heir. Wynonna stopped and looked back. Eyebrows raised. “Leave your bag.” The officer gestured at Wynonna’s large camping backpack. “You don’t want to be slowed down.” 

Wynonna considered this for a moment. “Good thinking Haught.” She said shouldering the bag off and letting it land on the ground with a loud thud. Around her the rest of the group were removing all non-essential supplies. Jeremy dropping everything except for his hiking pole a large shoulder strapped bag that looked like a mini cooler. 

“Ill stand guard.” Nicole said gathering all the supplied into one large pile. “Get a fire going for when you all come back.” 

Waverly snaked her arm around Nicole’s waist needing some affirmation. The taller woman responded by giving her partner a tight side armed squeezed and a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” She said confidently. “Just don’t let anyone really touch it until you’ve got it out here.” 

Waverly nodded and leaned in for a proper kiss. 

“Let’s go!” Wynonna called over the kissing couple. “I want to be in my own bed by tonight.” 

Dolls clicked on his large flashlight and pointed into the cave. From the looks of it the entrance went quite far in and began to slant downwards. The cave looked like it went deep underground.   
“I’ve got your back Earp.” Dolls said following behind Wynonna as they began to inch under the rock entrance. Doc, Jeremy, Waverly timidly following behind them. 

Waverly gave Nicole one last glance back and weak smile before the cave’s slant cut out the rest of the world and Nicole was alone in the woods. 

The officer stood still for several minutes, staring into the dark void her fellows had disappeared into before she remembered she’d promised to build a fire. Turning her back on the rocks Nicole set herself to collecting dry wood. 

Ultimately she was grateful when she finally managed to get a small blaze going. Not only did it give her a task to occupy herself with, but the crackling fire provided a distraction for her ears. Throughout the whole process of building the fire Nicole had found that her ears were strained almost painfully as they listened towards the opening of the cave waiting for a yell or scream of distress. She kept telling herself that listening for a call for help was pointless because even if she heard someone scream “HELP NICOLE SAVE ME”. She would be unable to enter the cave. In this moment, Nicole felt and in a way, was useless. 

After an hour of sitting statue like next to the fire Nicole took to pacing back and forth in front of the cave’s entrance; every once in a while pressing her hand against the invisible barrier testing to see if it was still there. The sun was moving higher and higher into the sky and soon it was passed midday. Waverly and the others had been gone for almost two hours and it was impossible for Nicole to know where they were in the journey and what was keeping them. The darker parts of her mind were starting to wonder what would happen if they never came back. What if her family never emerged from the cave and she would be left sitting in front of this fire until night fell, then dawn returned? If that happened how long would she sit and wait? She would never know what happened to them.   
Nicole felt a sweat come over her body that had nothing to go with the growing heat of the day. Abandoning all effort to the keep the fire going, the officer stayed sat on a small log, eyes fixed almost unblinkingly at the darkness within the cave. Where were they?

XXXXXX

Metres below the ground’s surface Wynonna broke the group’s silence. 

“Is it just me or is it getting darker?” She asked, squinting ahead. 

Waverly squinted ahead she too had to agree with her sister. It did seem like it was getting darker as they went deeper underground. Something the younger Earp knew didn’t make any sense. As soon as Nicole and the last light of day had vanished from view upon entering the cave the group had been in near darkness. Their only light being Dolls’ bright flashlight, which was still lighting their path; but now, since Wynonna had spoken out Waverly noticed that while Dolls’ flashlight seemed to be emitting the same amount of light, the darkness surrounding the wide beam seemed almost palpably dark. To convince herself that it was all just an illusion Waverly reached out to her side, the farther her hand moved from the light the darker it got.   
The Earp retracted her hand back quickly; fearful that somehow the darkness would swallow her limb. She looked down at her watch, it’s small digital glow barely lighting up her wrist. The group had been walking for almost half and hour. How far underground were they? How could a cave possibly be this deep? The she thought of her fiancée.   
Poor Nicole, Waverly thought. Her partner must be worried sick. 

It was another 15 minutes of silent walking before a commotion caused Waverly to stop looking at her feet and look ahead to Wynonna and Dolls who were leading. Wynonna was swearing loudly having stumbled and fallen against the cave’s damp slimy wall. 

“What the hell?” Wynonna yelled as Dolls shone his light on the ground to see what had caused Wynonna to trip. The culprit it turned out was a mangled human skeleton. 

“Woah.” Jeremy exclaimed, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at the human remains. “This just got so much more Indiana Jones.” 

“As long is it isn’t as racist, sexist, or full of snakes I’m all for it.” Wynonna responded as she gingerly stepped over the skeleton. “I’ve always wanted to outrun a giant boulder.”

Jeremy grinned. 

“What do reckon?” Doc asked, as he was last to step over the bones. 

“Probably a hiker.” Dolls replied steadily, eyes focused on the darkness ahead of him. “Got lost and came in here for shelter. Probably died of exposure.” 

While no one entirely believed him they didn’t argue. 

“Jeremy.” Waverly asked quietly as they moved further from the skeleton. 

“Yeah Waves?” The scientist responded, his tone difficult to distinguish between fear and glee. 

“Do you have a way for us to transport this thing without any of us touching it?” While Waverly had been sure to tell Nicole that none of them would lay bare hands on the crystal she had just realised that she hadn’t told her fears or plan to anyone else. 

“Oh yeah.” Jeremy responded obviously. “I don’t want any of us touching that thing with just our hands.” He patted the small cooler bag strapped over his shoulder. “I’ve lined this puppy with the strongest protective materials I know. And I’ve got this.” He held up his hiking pole, which Waverly noticed seemed to be retractable and was equipped with a small-clawed hand on one end. Jeremy had the aura of a child showing off his favourite toy. “I could touch the darkness most toxic supernatural materials known to humans and not be affected as long as I use this baby.” 

Waverly smiled. “You’re brilliant Jeremy.” 

The scientist beamed bashfully, his white teeth catching the light. “Thanks.” 

“Uhh guys?” Wynonna said a small while later. Waverly felt her stomach clench in fear.   
“Is it just me or is it getting brighter.” The heir replied eyes scanning around. 

Waverly looked at Dolls’ light. The beam now seemed to be working with twice the power; its beam lighting up the walls and farther ahead in the tunnel, or was it because they were approaching another light source?

“Nice and slow.” Dolls said as his strides became more tentative. Waverly noticed that while one of his hands held the large flashlight steady and firm, the man’s other hand was firmly clasped on the handle of his gun. Ready to draw at the slightest disturbance.   
“It looks like there’s some sort of chamber ahead of us.” 

“Definitely an Indiana Jones movie.” Jeremy said under his breath. 

“As long as it’s better than the second and fourth.” Wynonna whispered back. 

Slowly and with extreme caution the group entered the chamber. First Dolls, then Wynonna followed by Waverly, Jeremy, and finally taking up the rear, Doc. 

The space was about the size of a small classroom. The four stone walls, floor, and ceiling had all been scrubbed smooth. It looked as though someone had chiselled a brick pattern onto the floor and walls. In the centre of the room on a pedestal about 4ft tall sat a curved milky white crystal. While the room was pristine and methodical the crystal was sharp and organic, unaltered from the day it had first been pulled from the ground.   
The crystal seemed to be the source of the cool white light that was illuminating the space. In fact the room itself was so well lit that Dolls almost didn’t need his flashlight. The space could have been beautiful or elegant, something you’d find in the basement of some old church or tomb Waverly thought as she eyes scanned along the chamber’s walls and pedestal. Then her eyes fell towards the base of the pedestal and she felt he stomach do another backflip. There were 3 human skeletons surrounding the crystal’s base, their hands all outstretched as if trying to reach it. 

“Shame all of those hikers got lost in here.” Wynonna said dryly eyes on the piles of bones. 

“Not now Earp.” Dolls snapped, also staring at the skeletons. 

“No one move.” Jeremy said suddenly, shooting a skinny arm out to stop Doc who had been about to advance to examine the corpses. Jeremy dug his other hand into his cargo pants deep pockets and pulled out something that looked like a large Gameboy. 

After clicking several switches and mashing a few buttons the small machine began to click in short intervals. Jeremy, eyes glued to it small grey screen began to point the device around the room, as if scanning it. The clicking pattern did not alter as he pointed around the walls, celling, and floor. Only when Jeremy pointed his device directly at the crystal did the clicks began to sound so quickly it morphed into a single high-pitched whine. 

“Okay.” Jeremy said, squinting at the screen. “It doesn’t seem like the crystal is actually emitting anything, like power forces or radiation.” He looked up and back at the group. “So this chamber is safe to be in.” He squinted back at his machine. “But man does it have some major power inside of it.” 

Jeremy advanced into the room removing his shoulder cooler bag and setting it a few feet from the pedestal. 

“So we just pick it up and gift wrap it for Haught then?” Wynonna said making her way into the room, walking around the crystal, a small swagger in her step.   
While the heir’s demeanour seemed relaxed and lacking any fear Waverly couldn’t help but notice that Wynonna was not letting herself get within five feet of the crystal.

“I think.” Jeremy said unzipping his bag and opening it. “That a little field trip to the lab is in order before we let anyone touch this thing. I’ve got major Raider’s of the Lost Ark vibes with this one.” 

Waverly, who had never seem Indiana Jones didn’t understand Jeremy’s comment but she got the gist of its meaning when Wynonna took a large step away from the stone as she was afraid it was going to suck her in. 

“How can we help?” Dolls asked, standing beside Jeremy who was now wearing protective goggles and snapping on surgical gloves. “I think.” The scientist said straightening his goggles. “That it’s best if everyone just steps as far away from this thing as possible. Not needing to be told twice everyone but Jeremy crowed themselves into the entrance of the chamber and watched as he lengthened his hiking pole and unhinged the small claw like hand on its opposite end. Taking a deep breath Jeremy raised his pole and reached it out towards the crystal. The group took a collective breath as the pole’s claw made contact and closed around the rock and paused. Nothing happened. Jeremy who had closed his eyes for the actually grabbing opened them slowly but didn’t move. 

“Come on then Chetri.” Wynonna snapped, her nerves getting the better of her. “Any day now. Let’s pack this thing up.” 

“I can’t.” Jeremy said teeth clenched. 

Only then did Waverly see the strain tension in the man’s arms. 

“It’s stuck.”


	26. Chapter 26

“Can someone tell me.” Wynonna grunted. “Why something that is meant to cleanse demons has been.” Her voiced strained further. “Super glued to the bottom of a cave that demons can’t enter.” 

With one final heave Wynonna lost her grip on Jeremy’s clawed pole and stumbled backwards, the pole clattering to the ground at the base of the pedestal; the crystal still glowing as brightly as ever from its throne. 

The group had been in the chamber almost half and hour and everyone big or small had tried to pull the crystal from its pedestal. Not one of them had been successful, not even Dolls who had been so close to breathing fire that the room had had a brief moment orange illumination.   
Now Wynonna joined her fellows on the cold ground panting and glaring at the crystal. 

“Maybe Jeremy’s claw thing didn’t moisturize enough and this thing wants a gentler hand.” Wynonna said wiping the sweat from her brow. 

“No one is touching that thing with their bare hands.” Dolls said, eye closed head resting again the stone wall. “Even if they are over 100 years old.” Somehow even through his shut eyes the agent had seen Doc’s mouth open in protest. The cowboy immediately shut his mouth again. 

“So what do we do then?” Wynonna snapped, her temper had already been short at the top of the day now it was reaching a boiling point. Waverly was half afraid her sister might make a run for the crystal just to get herself out of the chamber. It was extremely claustrophobic being that far underground. Then an idea struck her. 

“What if we knock it off of its pedestal?” She asked. “It can’t be removed.” The Earp pointed at the stone base. “So why don’t we just destroy what it can’t be removed from.” 

Everyone was silent for a moment as they all tilted their heads sideways to examine the crystal’s stone base. 

“That could work.” Jeremy perked up and was on his feet before anyone else. “How can we do that?” 

“We don’t actually need to destroy the whole base.” Dolls said, scanning the thick stone pedestal. “We just need to destroy the exact point where the crystal is fused.”

“How are we going to get in there and be that precise without accidently touching the crystal?” Waverly groaned. “We don’t exactly have a chisel.”

Dolls turned his head to look at Wynonna who not to his surprise had begun to grin. 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” The heir chuckled pulling Peacemaker from its holster. 

“No way.” Waverly began to protest. They couldn’t be serious.

“Any better ideas?” Dolls prodded. 

Waverly thought for a moment then thought of poor Nicole who was still stuck on the surface having no clue as to what was taking them so long. “No.” She admitted. 

That’s how they all once again ended up crowded in the entranceway of the chamber; Jeremy’s cooler bag at their feet, the clawed pole clasped firmly in his sweaty hand. Wynonna was at the front of the group, Peacemaker drawn and pointing directly at the crystal. 

“Now remember Earp.” Dolls said quietly. “We don’t know what will happen if you hit that thing.” 

“I know. I know.” Wynonna said not needing the extra pressure to shoot straight. 

Unanimously they had all decided that it needed to be Peacemaker to make the shot, though Doc may have slightly better aim they all figured that a supernatural gun would have better luck in dislodging an old puritan crystal. 

The cave was in a deadly silence as Wynona raised Peacemaker and pointed it at the base of the crystal and fired. The moment the shot rang out the crystal flew into the air and an almost visible sonic wave pulsed through the chamber. 

Far at the other side of the tunnel, in the sunlight a still pacing Nicole felt the ground under her give a slight shudder. Instantly the officer made for the entrance of the cave pressed her hands against the invisible barrier. She couldn’t tell if she felt happiness or fear when her hand was able to pass through into the opening of the rocks. Whatever spell or enchantment that had been blocking her from entering inside was broken. 

“Nice shot Earp.” Dolls said patting the brunette on the shoulder. 

“Jeez Wynonna.” Jeremy said as he used his clawed pole to pick up the crystal and examine it before carefully placing it in the cooler bag. “You didn’t even nick it.” 

“Seems like you all were having your doubts in me.” Wynonna said, laughing to ease the extreme amount of tension out of her body. 

“Never would dare.” Doc chuckled. 

“Great.” Jeremy said zipping his bag closed, the crystal safe and sound inside. “That’s settled, and we didn’t even release a waterfall or some giant boulder.”

As if his words themselves were a password or trigger, the moment Jeremy finished speaking the ground beneath them all began to tremble. 

“JEREMY!” Everyone yelled in unison as dust began to fall on their heads. The carved smooth stones above them starting to crack under the ground’s vibrations. The chamber was caving in. 

“MOVE.” Dolls roared pushing Waverly towards the doorway. The group clambering to get out. Doc taking up the rear, he had just exited the space when the ceiling of the chamber completely caved in, cutting off the white glow that had been illuminating the tunnel. 

Doll’s quickly flicked his flashlight on and shone it up the seemingly endless dark tunnel leading to the surface. All around them the earth was moving, dirt cascading onto their heads clouding the air they needed to breath. “No one stop and watch your step!” The agent yelled charging forward, lighting the way for them all. 

No one spoke as they moved; no one had any spare breath or mental space. It was too dark and the ground was too uneven and unpredictable for them to full out run. That however, didn’t prevent any of them from moving as fast as humanly possible without tripping. Every time any of them dared to look back they were met with large chunks of rocks collapsing the parts of the tunnel they had just passed through.

Waverly’s heart was pounding furiously in her chest, fear threatening to completely take hold of her, she had never felt so claustrophobic in her life, and that was coming from someone who had spent over 20 years of her life in the closet. She just kept her eyes on the bright flashlight’s beam of light and the silhouette of Dolls’ head, keeping pace with him, not daring to let herself look back, or actually think of what could happen if they got stuck in the tunnel. 

Then Dolls’ head was out of her sight.   
She heard the man swear loudly as he tripped and hit the ground hard. Over the sound of shaking and crumbling rocks Waverly could hear the unmistakable sound of shattering glass as the flashlight broke, its beam vanishing instantly, leaving them all in the pitch black. Dolls must have landed on it and smashed it.  
Waverly came to a sudden stop so as to not trample over Dolls’ now invisible form, Wynonna slammed into her from behind, presumably after being hit by Jeremy and Doc. They all were scrambling around, trying to adjust to their new found blindness.

“Keep going.” Dolls grunted, by the sound of his voice Waverly could tell he was back on his feet and continuing to move up the tunnel. The younger Earp made to follow him, but her pace was nowhere near the one she’d been keeping under the guidance of the flashlight. She couldn’t see where to place her feet, let alone exactly what way the tunnel twisted and turned. No one could. They were fumbling slowly and clumsily. Around them more and more earth fell, beginning to bury them. The freshly fallen earth now was up to Waverly’s ankles as she waded through it. 

The youngest Earp felt the fear she’d been avoiding begin to close in on her worse than the darkness. They were all going to die. They were going to be crushed or suffocate to death. None of them would ever see the light of day again. 

“Screw this.” Wynonna screamed behind her, her voice cracking with fear. “Screw all of this.” 

“EARP?” Through the darkness a familiar voice called ahead of them in the darkness. Suddenly a thin beam of light appeared in front of Dolls. “ Shit! Come on guys!” 

Nicole was there, in the tunnel. Her small flashlight casting not nearly as much light as Dolls’ light had but it was enough. Without hesitating the group started to scramble through the tunnel, which was still collapsing around them. A large chunk of granite fell just to Waverly’s left, cutting the tunnel’s width in half causing the rest of the group to have to narrowly squeeze by it. 

Every second felt like an hour as they blindly followed Nicole’s light; the air getting increasingly difficult to breath as it became more and more clouded with dust and dirt. 

A yell sounded from the back of the group. Something must have happened to Doc. Waverly didn’t dare look back; even if she did the darkness was covering him. She wouldn’t be able to see the large chunk of earth that had fallen and pinned the cowboy’s left leg, trapping him. 

“Keep going.” Nicole yelled over the sound of the crumbling earth handing her light to Dolls. “I’ll get him.” 

Dolls didn’t have time to argue. Arguing would cost time, time that they were already working in the negative of. Instead he took the light and allowed Nicole to push past him in the opposite direction.   
As the officer pushed past Waverly she didn’t even look at her, she just grunted. “Don’t stop, don’t look back.” The youngest Earp caught a glimpse of fire and ember glowing in her partner’s eyes. Listening to Nicole, Waverly kept ploughing forward, focusing on Doll’s moving form ahead of her. Trudging through the foot tall level of dirt that was already piled onto the tunnel’s floor. Not daring to think about the people she’d just left behind. 

Then, relief. Ahead of her, a sudden glowing orb of white light. The surface. They were almost there. 

“Yes.” Wynonna coughed from behind her sister. First Dolls, then Waverly, Wynonna and finally Jeremy tumbled out of the cave’s entrance; coughing, filthy, and trembling. As they all cleared the rocks their bodies seemed to give out on them, causing them each to sink to the ground panting. Poor Jeremy even started vomiting up the soil he’d consumed from the air. 

Waverly, tears streaming from her eyes turned back to see the cave or rather where the cave had once been. Instead she was met with the last movements of tumbling rocks and earth as the entranceway completely fell in on itself and disappeared. 

“No!” The Earp sister’s screams sounded so identical it was hard to tell there was actually two people yelling. 

Spitting dirty saliva on the ground, Dolls was back on his feet. The large man threw himself against the settling mounds of rocks and earth and began chucking the largest pieces to the side, trying to clear them away. Waverly, knees shaking rose and joined him; surely Nicole and Doc couldn’t have been too far behind them. They needed to get them out before it was too late. 

Or maybe it was too late, Waverly thought as Wynonna and Jeremy joined in the excavation effort. Maybe they’d both been crushed deep underground and even poor immortal Nicole was stuck immobilized in the darkness, Doc dead beside her. The Earp had just let these thoughts began to flood her mind as she noticed the rocks and earth that she was currently digging through were getting oddly warm. She paused her frantic digging. The earth wasn’t just warm; it was getting hot. Beside her Dolls faltered, feeling the sudden change in temperature as well. The two locked eyes and in an instant both were moving. Not entirely sure what was about to happen but somehow know they were not standing in a safe spot. Dolls took hold of Jeremy and Waverly dragged Wynonna away just as smoke began to seep through gaps in the rubble. Then it wasn’t just smoke, but jets of fire, bright and hot pushing the rocks aside. Then suddenly an explosion rocked the earth, forcing all of the freshly fallen dirt and stones to spray around like heavy rain. The group shielded their faces against the onslaught of debris but through her fingers Waverly saw a familiar redhead emerge through the clouds of dust and smoke. Except it wasn’t just her head that was red, all of Nicole’s body seemed to be burning and flaming as she fell out of the cave, a very dirty and slightly singed Doc Holliday in tow. 

“HAUGHT DAMN.” Wynonna yelled as the ground around them settled and the flames within Nicole extinguished. The officer fell to the ground joining the unconscious but breathing cowboy.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a full 30 seconds before any of the conscious members of the group could truly process what had just happened. In that time however, Waverly noticed that while Nicole’s skin and hair didn’t seem to be harmed or burned, her clothing apparently was not rated for a fiery inferno and had completely burned away.  
Her girlfriend was completely naked, the last ashes of her pants blowing away. 

Dolls’ and Jeremy’s eyes went wide upon this realisation before immediately snapping shut. The two men turned their backs respectively. Waverly quickly grabbed a blanket from her bag to cover Nicole. Wynonna while clearly uncomfortable with the situation kneeled beside her sister and with a nervous glance stuck her arms under Nicole’s bare armpits and hoisted her limp body up; allowing Waverly to wrap the blanket completely around her.

“You’re clear.” Waverly called once she they’d laid Nicole back down all the important bits safely concealed. Jeremy and Dolls turned back to face them. It was only then that Waverly took in exactly how filthy they all were. Both men’s clothing seemed to emit dust clouds with each movement and their faces were visible only through the tear tracks down their faces. Tears caused from the enormous amount of dirt determined to enter every available orifice.   
Waverly was sure she looked the same if not worse, her throat felt chalky with swallowed dust and she could feel thick chunks of earth clinging to her hair.  
The cloud of dust and dirt that was Wynonna was examining an unconscious Doc Holliday, who surprisingly, besides Nicole was the cleanest of them all. She supposed being next to a fireball would probably clean you up pretty well. From the looks of it the Cowboy actually had faired quite well considering Nicole had been holding on to him while she had been ablaze. He only had black ash scorched across his face and what looked like a severe first-degree burn on his left hand and up his arm.   
Then to the group’s bewilderment, Wynonna started to giggle. 

“Oh no.” Jeremy said, looking over the Earp’s shoulder down at the cowboy. “Man down! Man down!” He yelled in a panic. 

“What?” Dolls and Waverly moved closer to examine Doc whose chest was still rising and falling with breath. What could possibly be wrong?   
Then Waverly saw it, and despite herself she too began to giggle. Doc’s left eyebrow seemed to have been burnt off but the more severe damage sat just below his nose. His moustache. Doc Holliday’s most treasured possession had been half burned off leaving only the right side of his face able to catch soup.   
Even Dolls’ cracked an unfortunate smile. “What a loss.” He said tight lipped. 

The sound of laughter seemed to rouse the cowboy. Doc’s eyes snapped open. Giving a strangled sort of yell he sat bolt upright arms flailing, apparently still under the impression he was underground being crushed to death. 

“Woah there Holliday.” Wynonna placed a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. “You’re good.” 

Doc’s eyes scanned around, at his surroundings as well as the filthy faces in his vicinity and finally on Nicole’s blanket wrapped unconscious form. He wiped his hand across his face and stared down at his now ash covered fingers.   
“How?” He voice was hoarse and Waverly caught a glimpse of a very dirty tongue.

In answer they all glanced over at Nicole. “I never considered Nicole a flaming gay until now.” Wynonna answered simply. 

Giving her sister a mild punch in the arm Waverly went to check on her partner. Though there really wasn’t much she could do to check on her. Nicole didn’t have a pulse to monitor as she didn’t have a heartbeat and as far as Waverly could tell the officer wasn’t breathing. Not entirely alarming considering she was technically dead but it still unsettled Waverly. To appease her nerves the Earp kneeled beside her fiancée’s head and gave her shoulder a jostle. 

“Nicole?” She said rather loudly, in the corner of her eye she saw Dolls and Wynonna helping Doc unsteadily to his feet. Nicole did not stir. Waverly grimaced. 

“Right then.” Dolls said, picking up his bottle of water, taking a swig, swishing the water around in his mouth and spitting the now brown liquid onto the ground. “I think we are all in agreement that we are not up for the hike back to the road today.” 

Everyone nodded; the fatigue from the day’s events starting to press into them in the form of headaches and aching muscles.   
“Good.” Dolls nodded and looked around. “I’ll go and look for some source of water so we can all clean ourselves up.” He glanced over at the remains of Nicole’s fire; there were still some glowing embers within it. “Jeremy why don’t you get that fire going and start on supper.” He turned to the sisters. “Earps get the tents up. Holliday” He looked sternly at the half-stached man. “Take it easy. You almost died a minute ago.”   
Doc gave a small grateful uneven smile and sat himself on a nearby rock, beginning to feel up his face about to discover his tragic loss. 

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “Will she be okay?” She said to no one in particular but needing some form of reassurance. 

Dolls kneeled on the other side of Nicole’s head. He too gave her a little jostle to no response. Then he pressed his hand on the woman’s forehead. “She still warm.” He said gesturing for Waverly to feel. He was right, Nicole was still emitting heat, she wasn’t cold. “So she’s not dead for real?” Waverly asked. 

“Not for real real.” Dolls smiled through his dirty face. “ When I get back from finding water we will take her there, maybe a cold swim will shock her system enough to wake her up.” 

Waverly smiled weakly and redirected her gaze back down to Nicole. She felt more than saw Dolls rise and make his way into the trees.   
The youngest Earp allowed herself one more minute of brushing Nicole’s hair, deciding it best not to kiss her considering how much dirt was still caked to her face. 

“Waves! Help.” Waverly glanced up to see Wynonna tangled amongst several retractable tent poles.   
With a light-hearted chuckle Waverly grabbed her backpack and gently slid it under Nicole’s head before rescuing her older sister from the horrors of Mountain Equipment Co-Op tents.   
They’d only just managed to get the last tent erection when a squeaky clean Dolls returned from the trees still glistening with water. 

“About 5 minutes North East” He gestured in the direction he’d just come. “There’s a decent sized stream.” 

“Thank goodness.” Wynonna said, trying to wipe the sweat from her brow only to smear mud across her face.

“You gals go first!” Jeremy called from the fire where he was now tending to some eggs and sausages on a frying pan. 

“Need a hand with Nicole?” Dolls asked Waverly tentatively. Waverly thought for a moment. On one hand she knew the idea of Dolls carrying Nicole in only a blanket would make her partner uncomfortable. Thought on the other hand, she knew there was no way she and Wynonna would be able to carry her girlfriend through the trees and roots to the water without that blanket falling.

“Yes please.” Wynonna answered before Waverly could.

Dolls raised an eyebrow at Waverly, needing her consent. 

“Yeah.” Waverly agreed, grabbing her and Nicole’s bags so they’d both be able to change into clean clothes once they were washed. Dolls nodded before crouching down and gingerly so as to keep her covered lifted Nicole up in his arms. The sight of tall and lankly Nicole wrapped preciously in Dolls’ large arms was somewhat disturbing to Waverly and she hopped she’d never had to see it again.

Wynonna led the way under Dolls’ instructions through the trees and before long they could all hear the bubbling of a stream. 

“YES!” Wynonna cried as they emerged on the bank and, hesitating only to remove her shoes and socks, the Earp heir launched herself onto the water, which to no one’s surprise became immediately cloudy with the large amount of dirt coming off of her body. The water was about 4ft deep and clear. Dolls had found the perfect place for them to wash themselves off. 

“Do you want me to toss her in?” Dolls said gesturing to Nicole who was still out cold. 

“I think that’s probably easiest.” Waverly said fishing out fresh clothes and towels for her partner so she wouldn’t be naked for long once conscious. “It’s not like she can drown.” 

“Once I toss.” Dolls said prepping to drop Nicole in the frigid water. “I’ll just head back to camp.” 

“Thanks Dolls” Waverly nodded gratefully, eyes only for Nicole. 

“Since she can’t do a cannon ball I guess it’ll have to be a Fire Ball!” Wynonna shouted from the bank of the stream where she’d just exited the water.   
With a heave Dolls tossed Nicole’s limp body into the water and immediately turned his back on the scene to leave. While Nicole’s form was thankfully blurred under the water Waverly could clearly see that her blanket had come loose. The redhead seemed to sink to the bottom of the water and for a moment Waverly was afraid that she was going to have to go in and pull her partner out, that she wasn’t going to wake up. The thoughts vanished however, as large bubbles began to rise to the surface followed quickly by a drench naked confused Nicole. 

“What the hell?” The officer yelled taking in her surroundings; her comrades, the water, her nakedness. “Waverly!” She yelled struggling to cover her chest and crotch at the same time as Wynonna unhelpfully roared with laughter from the water’s edge. 

“Here baby.” Waverly said holding up a towel, which Nicole immediately snatched as she clambered out of the water. The younger Earp then somewhat selfishly removed her shirt and pants, and clad in only bra and underwear waded into the chilly water. Feeling the immediate relief of being cleaner. She ducked her head and mussed her hair in an effort to rid it of all the dirt. By the time she resurfaced Nicole was struggling into the jeans and shirt Waverly had left out for her confusion still plastered all over her face.

“What the hell guys?” She said finally buttoning her jeans glaring at Wynonna who was still laughing her ass off. 

“You don’t remember?” Waverly said climbing out of the water and grabbing the damp towel Nicole had previously used. Nicole stared in bewilderment for a moment before realisation dawned on her. 

“The crystal!” She smacked herself on her forehead. “Did you guys get it?” 

“You bet we did.” Waverly beamed. 

“Yeah.” Wynonna was now using another towel to dry her hair. “But not before the whole roof caved in and you turned super saiyan.”

“I what?” Nicole’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“You don’t remember turning into a fire ball?” Waverly asked as she began to put on her clean set of clothes. 

“I…” Nicole thought back. “I remember grabbing Doc and the roof caving in on us.” She shut her eyes. “I remember thinking that there was no way I was dying or getting stuck down there, and it actually kind of pissed me off. “

Wynonna lips pressed together just stood up and began to walk in the direction of camp. The couple watching her go. 

“Oh Waverly” She called back just as she was entering the tree lines. “I’d really watch out about pissing your girlfriend off. She gets a little haught headed” Waverly laughed. “Also Nicole?” 

“Yeah?” Nicole responded, still not entirely understanding the conversation. “It’s cool to know that you are a natural redhead.” Then the heir bolted and was out of sight before Waverly or Nicole came to understand her comment’s implications. 

XXXX

Twilight was just beginning as everyone finally settled down around the fire. Waverly was able to fill Nicole in about the events in the tunnel and how she had spontaneously combusted in order to save herself and Doc. She had strategically left out the parts about the skeletons in the tunnel and chamber. Waverly had figured it best not to worry Nicole anymore than necessary, plus she was still struggling to convince her partner not to strangle Wynonna. Her sister’s inappropriate comments and puns had since tripled in frequency. 

As the sun disappeared the group was cheerfully warming themselves around the fire in their clean clothes and full stomachs. Dolls had even somehow kept a bottle of whiskey hidden from Wynonna so they could properly toast their success in obtaining the crystal. 

They all were still in agreement, especially after the events in the cave that Nicole shouldn’t touch the crystal until Jeremy had been given proper time to examine it and run tests. However, that didn’t prevent Nicole from feeling especially elated and hopeful. She was actual able to fall into a pleasant sleep while her mind hovered around thoughts of her and Waverly’s wedding and life together. Something she’d been unable to do since Wynonna had shot her. 

The pleasant thought and dreams however were short lived and were interrupted only a few hours after the group had crawled into their tents to sleep as Nicole jolted awake; the discomfort of a full bladder bearing down on her. 

Gently, so as to not wake Waverly; Nicole extracted herself from their sleeping bag and tent and breathed in the cool night air. Their fire had since dwindled down to small crackling embers but still emitted enough light to allow Nicole to navigate the campsite and enter the dark treeline for some privacy. She’d gone about 15 feet before beginning to undo her pyjama pants.   
Then Nicole froze. Abandoning her pants the officer’s eyes began to scan the darkness. She was being watched. Somehow already knowing the culprit; Nicole, so as to not wake the others softly called into the darkness. “Rosita?” 

A few feet ahead of her the blackness seemed to churn and spew out the silhouette of the Revenant. Nicole wasn’t surprised. She had been under the impression that she had been tailing them since they’d started their search. She was sure Dolls had known too but hadn’t mentioned it.

“Did they get it?” Rosita said arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded. “The whole cave came down on top of them though.” 

“So does it work?” Rosita seemed to ignore that fact that Waverly and the others had nearly died.

Nicole stood straighter. “No.” Rosita glared at her. “We are waiting for Jeremy to make sure its safe and based on what they told me was in the cave I’m not going to disagree with them.” 

The Revenant huffed. “Come on Nicole. What more could it possibly do to us?” 

Nicole was firm in her stance. “I don’t know.” She retorted. “Which is exactly my point.” 

“You aren’t going to give it to me even if it works are you?” Rosita accused, her volume slightly louder than Nicole would have like. The last thing she wanted was company, especially if it was Waverly or Wynonna. 

“Once we are sure it’s safe.” The redhead replied calmly lowering her voice, hoping Rosita would take the hint. “I don’t see why the rest of the Revenants can’t use it too.” 

“Uh-huh.” Rosita was stony. Nicole could tell the other woman didn’t trust her or maybe never trusted her. “Right.” 

“Rosita.” The officer allowed her volume to increase slightly to add emphasis to what she was saying. “You’ll get your chance, once we know its safe.” 

“Whatever you say Haught.” Rosita was already beginning to back up into the trees, which was probably for the best as the sound of a tent zipper had just broken through the natural forest sounds. 

“Rosita come on!” Nicole called in one last effort but the Revenant was already gone. 

“Nicole?” Waverly was on the edge of the campsite, no doubt Nicole’s absence had been the reason she’d woken up. “You okay?” 

“Yeah Waves.” Nicole called back. “Just natures call.” With one last sceptical glance in the direction Rosita has vanished from; Nicole undid her pants, completed her business and returned to their tent.


	28. Chapter 28

While it had taken the group three days to actually travel to and locate the crystal’s cave; it seemed to take no time at all for them to return to the road and drive back to Purgatory. In fact by the very next evening the group was back in Nicole’s living room. Jeremy, in his maximum level of efficiency; had relocated all of his white boards, mystery machines, and computers into Nicole’s unused concrete car garage. His logic being that it would be less likely for someone (AKA Wynonna) to accidently bump into the crystal if it was out of the cramped living room. The crystal itself had only just been removed from its cooler bag. Jeremy with great trepidation had lifted it with his clawed pole and placed it on an iron stand in the middle of the space, its new home for the near future.   
While the rest of the group was completely and utterly spent, Jeremy had returned to his element and already several complicated diagrams and equations were etched onto his board. He prefaced the evening by saying that he wouldn’t have a conclusion on the safety on the crystal and its use for at least two days and that was only if it passed his geological magnetism test or something alone those lines.  
At this Wynonna had announced that she needed a real drink and accompanied by Doc headed to Shorty’s. Dolls muttered something about needing space and headed presumably to his motel room for some peace and quiet. Leaving Nicole and Waverly to occupy Nicole’s house. With the expectation that they would occasionally be interrupted by slight bangs and cracks from the garage as Jeremy worked. 

“God.” Waverly said plopping herself on the couch as Nicole pulled the front window’s curtains closed. “I hate camping.” 

Nicole chuckled and sat herself next to her partner. “Usually you don’t cut your teeth with a three day hike accompanied by spelunking.” 

Waverly glared at her partner. “Three day hikes just shouldn’t exist.” 

Choosing to ignore the small brunette Nicole rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen to fetch them both large glasses of ice water. She was looking forward to evening at home with just Waverly. She felt like they both needed a break from the rest of the family and time together in a soft bed.   
As Nicole passed the front door however, a sharp knocking startled her. 

A quick glance through the door’s peephole caused Nicole’s heart to drop into the pit of her stomach; thoughts of a cosy evening with just Waverly vanishing. Rosita was at the door. 

“Who is it?” Waverly said sitting up on the couch, sensing Nicole’s worry. 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Nicole said, gesturing for Waverly to relax again. “Just give me a second.” 

Taking a deep breath, already dreading the conversation that was about to occur she unlocked the door and opened it to the Revenant. 

The door was barely open before Rosita spoke, surprisingly loud. “Is Wynonna here?”

Confused, Nicole shook her head. “No, she’s gone for the night.” 

That’s when Nicole heard the gunshots and felt the bullets pierce her chest. Waverly screamed. But Rosita wasn’t holding a gun? How could she have been shot? That’s when Nicole saw the three individuals on the sidewalk. The people she hadn’t been able to make out from her peephole. Revenants. 

As the shots rang out Nicole felt the momentum of the firing bullets force her body to stumble backwards. She’d been shot at least three times and the pain was blinding. The officer fell backwards, eyes rolling into the back of her head, darkness consuming her. 

Waverly screamed as she watched Nicole fall backwards from the doorway like a puppet whose strings had been cut. As her partner lay on the ground motionless Waverly could see at least three gunshot wounds littering her abdomen and chest. While Nicole was immortal, close range gunshots were going to put her out of commission for a while. Which was exactly why the Revenants had let her open the door and expose herself rather than surprise storm the house. 

They’d been stupid. So so stupid. How could they have brought the crystal back here, knowing that Rosita was after it? How could they have let themselves be left alone for the night without reinforcements? 

Knowing there was nothing she could do to help Nicole; Waverly leapt off the couch and ran towards the back of the house. If she made it to the garage she could at least alert Jeremy and hopefully the two could escape before the Revenant’s got to them. 

Unfortunately, the moment Nicole was cleared from the doorway Rosita and three men who Waverly recognized as nearly all of the remaining Revenants forced their way into the house. They were on her before she’d even made it to the kitchen. 

One of the larger men she recognised as Gerald Cooper grabbed her firmly by the wrist and pulled her to him. “You smell amazing.” He crooned, his breath smelt horrible. Waverly struggled against Cooper’s firm grip with all of her might, spraining her wrist in the process. 

“Waverly Earp.” A Revenant called Banks exhaled in awe. “Well, well, well. Look at us, getting the heir’s sister. Wouldn’t that piss her off if we killed you?” 

The three men laughed grotesquely. 

“No one is killing anyone.” Rosita snapped silencing their glee. The woman’s dark eyes connected with Waverly’s “We are just here for the crystal.” 

While Waverly thoroughly regretted the kiss she’d shared with Rosita and felt very strong negative emotions towards the woman in general, the two had once been close friends. Rosita it seemed was honouring this. Waverly’s heart started beating less furiously in her chest. In some weird way, in this moment, Rosita was her ally. She glanced behind her, Nicole still lay in the doorway with no signs of life. Rosita was the only person in that room capable of keeping Waverly alive in that moment. 

“Come on Rosita.” Cooper growled. “They’ve killed so many of us.” 

To Waverly’s relief Rosita was firm. “Yes, but if this works we will be mortal.” She glared at her fellows as if they were stupid. “Do you really think that Wynonna Earp will let you go on your merry way if you kill her sister?” 

The three men groaned in agreement and Waverly felt Cooper’s grip on her wrist loosen slightly. Not enough for her to wriggle free but enough so the blood could continue flowing to her fingertips. 

“Where is it?” Rosita snapped at Waverly. “And don’t lie. We know it’s in this house.” 

Waverly considered for a moment leading the group on a wild goose chase, but in good faith decided it best to make this robbery quick and dirty. “In the garage.” She said glaring at them all. “Jeremy’s in there, if you kill him, I guarantee Wynonna will come after you all.” 

The skinniest Revenant, who Waverly for some reason couldn’t name, groaned, clearly looking to spill some blood that night. 

“Alright. Show us.” Rosita signalled for the man holding Waverly to release her. He did so.   
Rubbing her sprained wrist Waverly lead the intruders through the kitchen and out the back of the house onto the porch. Turning to the metal door to the garage she knocked loudly. “Jeremy open the door, we’ve got company.” 

She was met with silence. 

“Jeremy?” She called again, feeling her nerves starting to creep back up. 

This time it was Rosita who grabbed her wrist. “If he’s standing in there with a shotgun aimed at us he’s dead, got it?”   
Waverly glared back at the Revenant, refusing to break eye contact. Rosita snorted and produced a small rope, which she used to tie Waverly’s hands together. “Just so you don’t get any ideas.” The Earp could tell her captor’s patience was dissolving, desperation taking over. “This crystal is my right and I won’t let you and your righteous group keep it from me.” 

Pushing Waverly to the side Rosita turned to her three comrades. “Open it.” She ordered. The three men converged on the garage door and forced it open. Waverly wasn’t sure if she was more relieved or confused when she saw that the garage was empty. A quick inspection of the corners of the space confirmed that Jeremy was gone. He had however left the crystal on its special base in the centre of the room. Its eerie white glow illuminating the space much like it had the chamber. It made Waverly incredibly uneasy.

“Finally.” Rosita said staring at the stone in awe, Waverly all but forgotten. So much so that the Earp was able to pull away from her captors and back up into a far corner of the garage near the entrance. She knew better than trying to run. Besides her hands being bound, if she ran they might be tempted to shoot her in the back. Maybe she could manage a text to Wynonna while they were preoccupied? Her phone was still in her pocket.

The four Revenants approached the crystal with such respect and hesitation that you’d think they were afraid it would vanish if they moved too quickly. Rosita slowly reached her hand out to touch the rock. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Jeremy had suddenly materialised in the entrance of the garage his hands raised above his head in surrender. Waverly groaned; if he’d managed to escape why on earth had he come back? Jeremy wasn’t a fighter he was a scientist.   
The four Revenant’s eyes were already glowing with ember when they turned to him.   
“And why shouldn’t we?” Rosita snapped in impatience. “I’ve researched this thing more than anyone.” She pointed at the crystal fiercely. “I know what it was used for. I know its true purpose.” 

“To remove darkness and evil from a person.” Jeremy answered, hands still raised. “Exactly.” 

The eight glowing eyes were staring the poor boy down so much that his physical form seemed to be shrinking. “Do you know how much evil is in the average human?” 

Rosita snorted. 

“The thing is.” Jeremy ploughed on, eyes staring firmly at the ground, well aware that two of the men had directed their shotguns at him. “Based on what I’ve learned about this thing already; I don’t think it can tell the difference between demon evil and you know.” He was starting to stutter which was not helping his case in terms of convincing his interrogators. “Human evil.”

“Human evil?” Banks guffawed. Jeremy ignored him. 

“I think it will remove all evil and ill will from whomever touches it.” He finally looked back up at the room and especially Waverly. “I don’t know how much of the actual person who touches it will be left afterwards.” 

Waverly’s heart sank. If what Jeremy was saying was true, it meant that this crystal wouldn’t work. While it might absorb the demon part of an individual; it would also absorb most of their human aspects and personalities. Even Nicole who was one of the sweetest kindest people Waverly knew had ill will and negative traits within her. The crystal could downright suck all of her into itself if it wanted. 

“Shut up!” Cooper shouted, raising his gun to point it directly at Jeremy’s chest. The scientist obediently shut his mouth. 

“Who’s going first?” Rosita glared at her comrades as if daring them to show any worry towards what Jeremy had just said.

The three men shuffled their feet side glancing at one another. 

“You’re all weak.” The woman shouted at them. “Cowards.” No one responded, and no one made a move towards the crystal. “I’ve studied this. It was used by the Puritans to cure demons and witches, it worked.” 

“Never trust the bible bangers.” Jeremy mumbled, not wanting to very antagonize the gun wielders. 

Out of the corner of her eyes Waverly saw the kitchen back door slide open and Nicole stagger outside, arms wrapped around her chest as if holding her organs in place. 

“Fine then.” Rosita snapped, beginning to roll up her sleeves. “You are all about to feel really stupid when I’m standing here mortal in a minute. I might not even let you take advantage of this crystal that I’ve basically gotten delivered to us.” 

“Fine!” The skinniest Revenant reached his hand out to the crystal, mirroring Rosita, mustering confidence. 

“Good man Skinner.” Rosita said approvingly at the skinniest man. “On the count of three.”

Nicole staggered in through the open garage door, looking extremely pale, her eyes foggy; she wasn’t entirely engaged with her surroundings yet. Waverly could see the many bullet wounds through her torn clothing.   
The Revenant’s paid no mind to the new comer; they were all too preoccupied with the crystal or perhaps they knew it would be several minutes before Nicole was strong enough to pose as an actual threat to them.

“One” Rosita began to count, hand outstretched. “Two.” 

Waverly thought she saw a bit of movement behind Nicole, but she must have imagined it. 

“Three!” At this Rosita and the man she’d called Skinner reached out and placed their palms on the crystal. 

At first nothing happened, so much so that Rosita’s brow furrowed in doubt as she looked at the crystal. Then her body went rigid, Skinner’s form copying her. Both Revenant’s eyes began to glow and burn in their dark ember way. An odd dark cloudy substance began to seep under their skin from their heads and chest. Moving like a slow stream it made its way down their bodies and into the arm that was touching the crystal. The darkness moved from their arms into their hands and then into the stone before dissolving into its milky whiteness.   
Beside her Waverly Jeremy exhale.   
Rosita began to laugh, somewhat in glee other in relief. Even Waverly an odd bout of elation at the sight. It had worked; the stone had removed the demon elements from those touching it. 

Then Rosita’s smile faltered. She tried to pull her hand from the crystal. Her fingers seemed to have been glued to the stone. Beside her Skinner was trying with all of his might to remove his hand from the crystal. That’s when Rosita’s face went from happiness to horror. Small bits of black and grey clouding and fog were appearing all over her body. Like deadly swirling lesions. 

“NO!” Banks charged forward and despite Jeremy’s and Waverly’s pleads for him to stop, grabbed Rosita by the shoulder in an effort to wrench her away from the stone. However, the moment he made contact with the woman’s skin he too became rigid, large bouts of dark clouds beginning to form over his body and moving through Rosita into the crystal. 

All three Revenants began to scream.   
Cooper, the forth and only Revenant not touching the stone backed away from his fellows in horror. An odd humming sound filled the room, much like the sound of a speaker with a faulty connection; a sound that penetrates your ears and head no matter how well you covered your ears.   
The crystal began to pull the dark clouds from its victims like a bee sucking nectar. More and more dark splotches began to appear on the Revenant’s bodies only to be quickly sucked into the stone. Their screams beginning to get higher in pitch and more distorted. Then there were no aspects of the humans visible, they were all but consumed in the dark seeping clouds. Waverly covered her eyes in horror as the crystal’s white light began to brighten and the hum grew louder and louder. In one final flash all of the darkness was sucked inwards and vanished. 

Waverly slowly uncovered her eyes. Rosita, Skinner and Banks were gone; in their place lay three bleached white skeletons, all reaching ominously towards the crystal.


	29. Chapter 29

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Cooper swore loudly, back against a wall of the garage. Eyeing Waverly, Jeremy, and an ever growing more lucid Nicole the man lost all courage. He turned to run for the door barely making it two feet before skidding to a stop. 

“SHIT!” He cried in the loudest yell yet. 

“Shit is right.” Wynonna said from the entranceway, peacemaker already glowing as she pointing it right at the man’s head. “And you can eat it.” Waverly covered her ears as the shot rang out. She didn’t need to hear the Cooper’s screams as he was pulled into hell. She’d already heard enough screams for one day. 

It was only once the pits to hell had closed over again that Wynonna took in the scene. Nicole bearing at least three gunshot wounds, Waverly teary and tied, and Jeremy staring unblinkingly at the three fresh skeletons on the ground. 

“I leave you guys alone for two hours and this is the weird shit you get up to.” She exclaimed in a tone that on first glance could be read as annoyance but sounded a lot more like amazement.

From behind her Waverly saw Doc peaking into the space, trying to see what had happened. Wynonna stepped aside to let him enter the garage. The cowboy tentatively approached the skeletons and tentatively gave Rosita’s bones a slight kick. As if checking to make sure they weren’t about to regain life. 

“Don’t you dare touch that damn crystal!” Waverly snapped sharply as the cowboy’s arm brushed the crystal’s metal base. Sensing Waverly’s unhinged state, Doc obediently stepped away, giving the stone a wide berth.

“That was messed up.” Nicole said, slowly sliding down against her garage’s wall wincing as she hit the ground. She eyed Wynonna suspiciously. “How did you know to come here?” 

“I called them.” Jeremy chimed in, as he cut the rope tying Waverly’s hands together. “As soon as I heard the gunshots I knew something was wrong.” He shrugged before continuing. “I figured we could use some reinforcements.” 

Nodding gratefully and rubbing her now free wrists Waverly sat herself next to Nicole and gently rested her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. 

“So is anyone going to tell me why the hell there are three skeleton’s in Haught’s garage? I know they aren’t Halloween decorations.” Wynonna shouted annoyed. 

Waverly and Nicole said nothing, still in shock as to what they had just witnessed. 

“The crystal went full Raiders of the Lost Ark on Rosita and two other guys.” Jeremy explained, seemingly unaffected by the horrors that had just taken place. “I tried to stop them, I was worried it might try and take too much evil out of them.” The scientist looked at his feet. “But they didn’t listen.” 

“Course they didn’t.” Nicole spoke quietly. “They were desperate. Can’t say I blame them.”

“I wonder where they are now?” Waverly said, unable to stop staring at Rosita’s slight skeleton. “Do you think it still sent them to hell or are they stuck in that thing?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Wynonna said, holding out a hand for Waverly to take before pulling her sister to her feet. “They are gone, those three plus Cooper. That only leaves one Revenant left.” 

“Two” Nicole winced as she dug her fingers into her chest. A second later she pulled a small bullet from a healing wound. “Unless anyone can think of a less soul sucking crystal for me?” Her last comment was meant to be a joke, but it came out harsh. Nicole was feeling the pressure of her reality closing in on her. It was forming a large lump of pressure in her stomach had nothing to do with the bullets that were still lodged there. 

“Right.” Wynonna said awkwardly. “Haught remember we’ve got as much time as we need to fix this.” 

Nicole glared at the heir from the ground. Her eyes forcing Wynonna to remember the promise she’d made days ago. That if they killed all of the remaining Revenants leaving Nicole as the only one left. Wynonna would shoot her. No questions asked. The heir had promised. 

“I need to do something about this.” Waverly said, raising her injured wrist, trying to break the mysterious new tension between her partner and sister. Her wrist had begun to swell, so much so that the moment she spoke Nicole seemed to lose all traces of thought in regards to her current state and her caregiving instincts kicked in. 

“We’d better ice that.” She spoke in concern, refusing to look at Wynonna. “I think I’ve got a tensor bandage in my first aid kit.” The officer wrapped her long arm over Waverly’s shoulders as she led her out of the garage. The backdoor to the house had just banged shut behind them when Dolls appeared in the back yard panting. 

“Just saw Jeremy’s message.” He said, resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. “Everyone okay? I was asleep.”

“Woah even lizard men sleep?” Wynonna said in awe, guiltlessly allowing her eyes to rake over the muscular sweaty man before her. 

“Everyone’s fine.” Jeremy said, fully aware of Wynonna’s present thoughts, similar ones to forming in his mind. 

“Ms. Haught has taken Waverly inside to tend to what we believe is simply a sprained wrist.” Doc said lighting a cigarette, eyes still on Rosita’s skull. 

“And Rosita is on this sheik new diet, really losing weight.” Wynonna pulled herself back to reality. “Though, in my opinion it’s still good to have a little meat on your bones.” The heir gestured to the three skeletons that Dolls had yet to notice. 

His eyes immediately widened. “Shit” Dolls crouched down to examine the bones before rising again and walking around the crystal. “This thing is way more powerful than I thought.” 

Jeremy nodded. 

“Did it just suck them dry?” The agent asked. 

“Like a mosquito.” Wynonna answered. 

“Xavier.” Doc spoke up, slight concern in his voice. “Do you think they are simply now stuck within that thing?” He pointed to the crystal. “Or have they, as some say, moved on?” 

Dolls crouched down and looked into the milky stone, taking the utmost care not to touch it. “I don’t know.” He said finally. “But I know how to find out.” He nodded to Wynonna. “Earp, do your thing.” 

“Huh?” Wynonna had been distracted by Jeremy who had begun sanding some dust off a bone and collecting it into a vial. 

“Put a bullet in their skulls.” Dolls said, lining the bones up in a neat row facing the heir. “Let’s just see what happens.” 

The apprehension in the room was palpable as Wynonna pulled Peacemaker from its holster and pointed them at the skulls. To her surprise the revolver immediately began to glow.   
One, two, three. Three times she fired. Each time a small hole appeared in the forehead of each skull. All at once the crystal turned a fiery shade of orange. The pits of hell opened up allowing the bones to fall inwards to hell. Then horrible screams blared from within the crystal. Three large shapes of light, which seemed to resemble Rosita, Banks, and Skinner blasted out of the glowing crystal, flew high into the air, hovered near the low roof of the garage before seeming to be sucked headfirst into the pits of hell. As soon as it had happened it was over. The crystal returned to its same deadly milky white and all the skeletons were gone. 

“Well, that answers that.” Wynonna said, blowing on Peacemakers barrel and holstering it once more. 

XXXXX

“Did you hear that?” Waverly said suddenly from inside Nicole’s bathroom. 

“Hmm?” The officer was distractedly wrapping Waverly’s swollen wrist tightly in a tensor bandage. 

“I thought I heard screaming?” Waverly’s eyes were wide. “What if something happened?” 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Nicole said, clasping the silver clips on the bandage to hold it tight, she felt like she couldn’t take any more excitement or turmoil for the rest of the day. She was beginning to feel numb to it all. “There, you are all set.” The taller woman said securing the final clip. 

“Thanks” Waverly retracted her wrist and held it; eyes still gazing outside the window. “Should we check on them?”   
Nicole signed. “Waverly.” She said placing her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders. “It’s fine.” 

Waverly chewed on her lips. “I guess.” 

Sensing that Waverly was in no way going to let this go, Nicole proposed. “Why don’t you go check on them?” The brunette looked at her partner with concern. 

“Don’t worry about me.” The officer chuckled. “I’m just going to take a shower. Try to get the last of the bullets out, something I don’t think you really want to see.” She added the last bit with a smile. 

Waverly allowed herself a small laugh before placing her hand on one of the already healed wounds on Nicole’s abdomen. “Okay. How’s it feel? How are you doing?” She added in concern, realising she’d yet to check in on the taller woman. She could tell that something was off within Nicole but in all honesty the brunette felt there was little she could do in that moment to ease her partner’s disappointment, especially since she feeling her own let downs. 

“I’ll be okay.” Nicole said, grateful that Waverly wasn’t pushing her to open up. “Now go check on your sister.”  
Deciding Nicole was right in her subtle hint of them both needing their own space for a few minutes, Waverly let a gentleness wash over her and didn’t push the subject. The couple shared a brief tender kiss before breaking apart. Waverly left the bathroom and was barely down the hall when she heard the shower turn on. Nicole was hurting Waverly knew, but there was nothing she could do to fix it.  
As she entered the kitchen Waverly was met with the sight of her older sister opening all of Nicole’s cabinets. Presumably looking for some form of liquor. 

“Check the one above the fridge.” Waverly said, alerting her sister of her presence. “I think there’s a secret compartment.” 

Sure enough, when Wynonna opened the cupboard she was able to jimmy the side section loose and reveal a half full bottle of bourbon. “Not whiskey.” The heir said as she took the bottle down, blowing dust off of it. “But it’ll do.” She unscrewed the bottled and took a long swig. She gestured to Waverly’s wrist. “How is it?” 

Automatically Waverly gripped her bandaged wrist. “It’ll be fine. Nicole says it’s just a sprain.” Wynonna nodded. “Nicole’s in the shower.” The younger Earp added awkwardly, as if her sister couldn’t already hear the running water. 

Wynonna nodded, then eyeing her sister carefully asked. “How are you doing baby girl? That was some rough news we learned today.” 

“Honestly Wynonna.” Waverly said slowly, trying to piece what she was actually feeling together. She’d found herself surprisingly unaffected by the crystal’s failure. She’d been mentally preparing for it to not work since the moment she’d learned about it. It always just seemed to good to be true. Instead of the disappointment targeted towards the crystal’s failure Waverly was feeling affected by something else.   
“There’s only one Revenant left Wynonna.” Waverly said to her sister, half smiling. “I mean, this is supposed to be a celebration.” She shrugged half-heartedly.   
“We are supposed to be ripping Rosita and all of the other Revenant’s faces off of my board.” The youngest Earp tried to reign in her thoughts and imagination. “ We’d burn them, or laugh, or make them into paper airplanes.” Wynonna chuckled at the thought. “We’d be celebrating Wynonna! Tonight would be loud and sloppy and full of hope.” Waverly wilted. “But instead, here we are.” She paused “If Nicole was human, tonight would feel really different.” Wynonna shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot“ And I’m just kind of missing that. Tonight sucked, but it kind of didn’t. I mean we got four Revenants out of the way just like that.” Waverly thought for another moment. “But for some reason everyone’s still in thi weird funeral mind-set.” Wynonna nodded in agreement, Waverly continued. “We are almost through this Wynonna, we are almost free.” The sister’s eyes locked together, Waverly’s sparklingly with hope, Wynonna growing more and more distant, sensing where her sister’s thoughts were headed. “You are almost free Wynonna.” The heir’s heart was starting to ache.   
Waverly didn’t notice the change in her sister’s demeanour; she was too lost in her own thoughts. “ What happened to Nicole sucks.” The small brunette, toyed with a clip on her bandaged wrist. “Trust me I know. It sucks, really sucks.” Waverly glanced down that hall where she could still hear the shower running. “But she isn’t a danger to you or us.” She took her sister’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Wynonna, once this last guy is gone, you can move on, you can even bring Alice home. It’ll be safe. It will be over. No matter how long we spend searching for a way to make Nicole mortal the curse will basically be broken. ” 

“But it won’t Waves.” Wynonna muttered, the realisation of what she needed to tell her sister crashing in her ears. “It won’t be over, I won’t be safe, and neither will Alice.” She had known she wasn’t going to be able to keep her deal with Nicole secret from Waverly much longer, she just hadn’t been expecting to have to spill the beans that night.   
Wordlessly Wynonna took the bourbon back from her sister and downed several large gulps. Waverly didn’t say anything, knowing the older woman was preparing to say something. 

“Baby girl.” Wynonna said pulling one of Nicole’s kitchen chairs out from the table. “Have a seat, I need to tell you something.”


	30. Chapter 30

When Nicole came out of her bathroom towel drying her hair she knew something was off. She could hear quiet whispers coming from the kitchen. Choosing not to disturb whomever was speaking the redhead instead walked slowly to her bedroom. There she put on fresh clothes, brushed her hair, and finally just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling trying desperately to get the imagine of Rosita being sucked into the crystal out of her head. The heartfelt conversation the two had shared in the woods the first day Nicole had realised she was a Revenant seemed like a million years ago. Poor Rosita had become so desperate to regain her mortality that she’d lost all of her morals. “I wonder what part of hell she is in now?” Nicole wondered as she watched the sun slowly set. 

From inside the house Nicole could hear movement and the dull buzz of conversation. Eventually however she heard the front door open and close leaving the house in blissful silence. Had they all gone? Nicole though to herself, but not strongly enough to warrant leaving the room, let alone sit up from the comfortable position she’d found lying on her bed. 

The sun was almost completely set and the bedroom dark when Nicole heard a dull knock on her door. “Come in.” She said, her voice sounding strange and unfamiliar.

The petit form that could only be Waverly Earp entered the bedroom. The smaller woman silently crept across the dark room and lay on the bed next to Nicole, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze as she settled. 

The couple lay in silence for several minutes. Nicole not having the strength or will to speak, the defeat within her too strong. What Waverly was silent about, Nicole didn’t know. 

“Wynonna and the others left.” Waverly said after a moment, her voice sounding hollow. “Jeremy’s secured the crystal and they are going to burry it in the salt flats in a bit box labelled do not touch.”

Nicole would have laughed under different circumstance. Instead her mind was once again flooded with images of screaming Revenants being sucked into the stone. 

“Nicole.” 

“Yeah baby?” 

“Will you really need to go?” Waverly shuddered. “Once… Once they are all gone?”

It only took Nicole a moment to realise what Waverly was talking about. Wynonna had told her. Wynonna had told her about their pact for her to shoot Nicole. In all honesty, the redhead was surprised that the smaller woman was broaching the subject with such a vulnerability and lightness. She had been expecting large firing cannon like fights full of denial and refusal. Instead here sat Waverly, heartbroken and timid. Something that oddly brought Nicole comfort. It meant she was making the right decision, that as much as it hurt Waverly to accept Nicole needing to die. 

“I really wish I didn’t.” Nicole said through the darkness, grateful that the two couldn’t see one another’s faces. Silence held for another minute or two as Nicole thought about what she could say. What comfort she could bring to them both. 

“But, if I need to go.” Nicole said finally, settling on her own internal motivation. “I’m glad it’ll be a way of securing yours and Wynonna’s and Alice’s future.”

“I don’t want a future without you.” Waverly said quietly, her tone quivering as she began to lose her resolve. 

“Shhh.” Nicole moved closer to her now crying partner and enveloped her in her warm arms. “I know baby. I know. I don’t want to leave you either.” 

“Do you think you will go to hell?” Waverly said through her tears. “You can’t go to hell, you’re too good for that.” Despite herself Nicole gave a denying chuckled. “I’m serious.” Waverly sobbed. “You don’t deserve to be sent down there with all the rest of them.” 

“Maybe it won’t be that bad down there.” Nicole placed a gentle kiss on the top of the brunette’s head as she held Waverly tighter. “Rosita told me a bit about it once.” 

Waverly sniffled. “What did she say?” 

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes and saw the woman’s desperation. While the youngest Earp was in the process of accepting Nicole’s fate she was far was welcoming it. Any words of comfort even if they were speculation would be welcome.

“Rosita said hell is made of levels.” Nicole began, Waverly hanging on her every word. Nicole spoke for several hours; beginning by explaining all Rosita had told her, following it with her theories and hopes. Eventually settling on just talking, she could tell Waverly was being soothed by not only her words but by the sound of her voice. They’d both done this before, just talked, talked long and deeply into the night. Oddly enough it was the most normal thing the two had done since their dinner date before Nicole had been shot. Even if the topics discussed were as morbid as Nicole’s journey to hell and Waverly being alone; both woman found comfort in it and eventually ended the evening by drifting off into content deep sleeps. Their arms wrapped firmly around one another. 

XXXXXX

“His is name is David O’Grady.” Waverly said the following afternoon, pointing at the Revenant board. The photo of a pale looking man with wild eyes and a shaved head was the only image remaining on the once packed board. “He was Purgatory’s first ever bar bouncer.”

“I’ll bounce him right into hell.” Wynonna said from her favourite armchair. “Even if his ID is fake.” 

Waverly ignored her sister. “He was known to be pretty brutal and violent. There’s even stories that he broke a couple of bar patron’s necks when they didn’t listen to him.” 

“Doc you gotta get some more efficient guys into your staff.”

Again Waverly ignored her sister, knowing that the quips were the heir’s way of defusing her own personal tension. Wynonna was nervous. O’Grady as the last Revenant. This was the closest any heir had every come to breaking the curse. 

“O’Grady is big, strong, angry, and an experienced murderer.” Waverly ploughed on, needing to get to her final point. “The biggest problem though.” She took a deep breath. “We have no idea where he is.” 

Silence. 

“No idea?” Dolls asked, needing clarification. 

Waverly shrugged helpless. “No one has documented seeing him for at least 60 years and even then it was never confirmed” 

Dolls looked to the floor and rubbed his temples. 

“Even Rosita.” Nicole called from her place leaning against the doorframe leading to the hall. “She told me she hadn’t seen him. He’s vanished even among the Revenants.” 

Wynonna groaned and poured herself another whiskey. Her second, and it had only just cracked noon. 

“So do we have a plan?” Jeremy piped in, looking hopefully from Waverly to Dolls to Nicole. All three avoided his eyes. No one seemed to have the motivation or energy to think through the problem. 

Surprisingly it was Wynonna who spoke next. “Waverly?” She said, eyes squinting at the photo attached to the board. “How old is this picture?” While the actual image on the board was a freshly printed from an inkjet, it had clearly originally been scanned from an older photograph. The scanner had kept the same yellow tinge old photographs develop; as well as frayed edged and creases. 

“That’s the only original print I could find of him.” Waverly said pointing at the photo. “Because no one has seen him, duh.” 

“So that is what he looked like a hundred years ago.” Wynonna said, eyes lighting up. 

Waverly didn’t even bother to answer her sister and instead crossed her arms in frustration, glaring at the heir. 

“No. No. No.” Wynonna set her whiskey down on the coffee table. Inspiration building within her. “I mean, like. That’s what he looked like a hundred years ago.” She tapped the picture of the man vehemently. “So if he doesn’t look like that anymore, if he changed his appearance, of course no one will have seen him. They wouldn’t recognize him!” Wynonna put her arms above her head like someone had just scored a touchdown. 

The room was silent. No one fully grasping the heir’s point. She groaned in frustration. “Come on guys!” She exclaimed in annoyance. Before anyone could react Wynonna had gotten hold of a sharpie and was scribbling all over the photo. 

“Nonna!” Waverly yelled, her built up despair and frustration about to overcome her. She was not going to tolerate her sister treating this hunt as a joke any longer. Plus, no one dared to ever touch her Revenant board, not even Nicole.   
The younger Earp made to snatch the marker from Wynonna’s hand. 

“There!” Wynonna said deftly stepping aside before her sister could hit her and pointed at the now marker covered photo. “He could look like that today!” 

The room gasped. The once pale and bald Dave O’Grady now had a poorly drawn black beard and full head of hair, making him nearly unrecognizable from the originally image. 

“How else could he have not been seen in over three generations?” Wynonna said emphasising each word to allow the group to grasp what she was proposing. “Purgatory is a small town, there is no way he could go that undetected. Unless!“ She made wild gestures towards the doctored photo. 

Waverly’s jaw dropped, matching most of the other group. Wynonna had figured out what none of them had been able to, and she’d done it after 2 at least two glasses of whisky. 

“Shit.” Nicole said aloud from the doorframe of the room, her eyes locked onto Wynonna’s altered photo. Nicole pushed herself off of the doorframe and approached the board.   
“Waves do you have another copy of that photo?” As Waverly nodded and dug into a folder for another photograph; Nicole grabbed an orange marker from the coffee table. Wordlessly Waverly handed her partner a clean copy of O’Grady’s face.   
The redhead took it and began to scribble orange hair and a long beard over his face. After a moment she stuck the photo onto the board and took a step back.

“Dave Geary.” 

The group let out a collective mix of sighs and gasps. 

With the addition of the full head of red hair and long straggled beard the last Revenant now looked remarkably like the owner of the hunting supplies store on the edge of Purgatory. Dave Geary. This monster truck of a man was known for having a horrible temper and even worse had access to more guns than the entirety of the Purgatory PD. Nicole ran her hand through her hair as she stared at the photo. Twice she’d been called out to the hunting supplies outpost while employed by the Police Department. Both times Nedley had joined the call, him and every other on duty officer. Everyone knew that a visit to Geary’s never ended well. Luckily the first call Nicole had been part of had been a simple B&E report and she had merely taken Geary’s statement. He was a large man, at least 6’3” and weight at least 100 pounds more than her. Even though she had just been taking notes and descriptions; Nicole had sensed the danger and evil that the man possessed.

The second dispatch to the gun outpost had been much more enlightening as to why Nedley insisted on bringing at least half a dozen officers with him. The call had come from Geary’s neighbour who reported him acting drunk and lighting his field on fire.   
Nicole remembered Nedley saying for her to hang back and let the more experienced officers deal with Geary. That they weren’t going to even try to arrest him, knowing it was no use and he’d just cause more mayhem if they tried. Nicole had of course been skeptical of this and assumed Nedley was joking; of course they’d arrest someone causing this much trouble. She had been wrong. Just in the attempt to reason and calm Geary resulted in one officer taking a bullet to the shoulder, another receiving a broken arm, a third a concussion. In the end Nedley had pulled the officers back to the property line of the gun outpost and verbally calmed Geary down. 

As Nicole stared at the man’s face she wondered how she had never made the connection before that Geary was a Revenant. He had always seemed faster and stronger than any of the other officers, not to mention his temper and affection of rifles and revolvers. 

“Well.’ Wynonna said once again picking up her whiskey. “This is thoroughly going to suck.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Does this place ever not have people buying guns?” Nicole groaned setting her binoculars down in frustration. 

“That’s Purgatory for you Haught.” Wynonna chuckled lowering her pair as well. 

Both women were sprawled out on the top of a hill almost half a kilometre from O’Grady’s hunting outpost. Since realising it was him they were after the group had taken to surveilling the area almost constantly; trying to gain insight on how to effectively stage an attack. Wynonna herself had been there at for at least 12 hours each of the last three days. She had pushed for this under the insistence that should anything go awry and they be discovered at least she’d get a chance to shoot him, even if it wasn’t according to plan. 

“I still think we should do it at night.” Wynonna groaned, rolling from her stomach to lay flat on her back, staring up at the cloudy sky. “Then we wouldn’t need to worry about anyone needing to buy a gun and stumbling in on us, or getting caught in the cross fire.”

Nicole rubbed her temples, even though she no longer had a heart beat, somehow she’d developed a pulsing headache in the last hour. “We’ve been over this Wynonna.” She said, picking up her binoculars again. “You’ve seen this property. It’s almost completely surrounded by trees. If he manages to get into them and it’s dark out we’d lose him, then where would we be?”

Wynonna huffed but didn’t retort. 

“I think we should do it tomorrow.” Nicole said after a few minutes of silence. This caught the heir’s attention. So much so that she sat up so abruptly that the taller woman had to yank her back down to prevent her being seen. 

“What do you mean tomorrow?” Wynonna said in a terrible attempt at a whisper. 

“The longer we surveil this place the higher likelihood that he’ll figure out he’s the last Revenant and book it out of there.”

“Sure.” Wynonna nodded sarcastically. “But that doesn’t solve this whole problem of this town is obsessed with buying guns and a civilian could get caught in the crossfire. 

Nicole chewed on her lip for a moment. “We should do it just after closing.” She said after a moment. “Like 5 minutes after. That way we know he’s still in there but there’s barely a risk to anyone showing up.” 

If Wynonna wasn’t so nervous about the premonition of killing the final Revenant the next day she might have asked Nicole why they’d spent the last three day surveilling if Nicole had already come to this conclusion. However, deep inside the Earp knew why. The redhead was stalling. As much as Nicole was passionately involved in the planning of the attack; Wynonna could tell her sister’s fiancé was exhibiting some forms restraint and doubt in creating ease to the process. Who could blame her, she was after all planning her own demise as much as she was O’Grady’s. 

Wynonna felt her own heart clench at the thought of shooting Nicole. 

“You doing okay Haught?” She said, trying to muster any compassion she could while still keeping up her emotional wall. 

The officer was quiet for a moment. “I’ll be okay Wynonna.” She said through tight lips. Then to the heir’s surprise a smile broke out on the taller woman’s face. 

“Though, how funny would it be if I decided that I didn’t want to die? Then I turned into this wild evil mastermind of a Revenant and you’d have to spend the next few years chasing me down.”

The two women allowed themselves a moment of quiet laughter. Beyond them the small gun outpost’s lights went out to signal closing time. They waited another 15 minutes or so for O’Grady to come out of the shop and load up his truck. From there they knew he would drive down an old dirt road for an hour until he got to a cabin in the middle of the woods. As soon as they realised where O’Grady lived the group had vetoed attacking him there. Not only would they be trying to ambush him in the dark but they would also risk losing him into the trees, or worse, losing one another. The gun outpost was their only option to corner him. 

“We should get going.” Nicole said as they watched O’Grady drive off. “If we want to do this tomorrow we’ve got a long night ahead of us.

Wynonna nodded and started packing up her array of snack wrappers and other debris from the last several hours of being on their small hill. 

The two drove back to Nicole’s house in silence. Anything and everything they could have possibly been said to one another had been said over the last 12 hours while watching the outpost. Nicole had given the Wynonna explicit instructions on how to look after Waverly once she was gone. How to help keep the younger woman calm, her favourite guilty pleasures, and even made the brunette promise to allow Waverly to not be herself for a while after, to let her grieve, but not for too long. While Wnyonna had found the information helpful, it still stung for her to think of a world without Nicole in it. 

As she drove the heir side glanced over at the redhead. Nicole was looking out the truck’s window so intently you’d have thought she was trying to memorise every detail of it. However, she must have felt Wynonna’s eyes on her so she redirected her gaze to the heir. 

“How do you think you and Alice will get along?” The redhead asked. 

Taken a back Wynonna thought for a moment. The thoughts of Alice coming home had of course crept into her mind the last few days, especially when she was trying to let sleep take her. But out of respect for Nicole she hadn’t mentioned her complicated excitement to anyone. She felt as though expressing excitement would be insensitive to Nicole. 

“Please Wynonna.” The taller woman said after a moment. “I know all of this is really complicated.” She paused, reeling in her own emotions that were threatening to spill out of her in the form of tears or shouting. “But.” Nicole composed herself. “I think you will be a great mom, and I want to hear how you think you will handle the whole thing.” 

Wynonna chewed on her lip for a moment, eyes fixated on the road. 

“I’m a bit scared honestly.” She said finally. “I didn’t exactly have the most typical up bringing and I don’t want that for Alice.” 

Nicole nodded in understanding. She too had that thought of her complicated childhood and had once dreamed of how she and Waverly could do better than either sets of their parents had. Ignoring the painful jolt that hit her body at the realisation that she and Waverly would never raise a family Nicole placed a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder. 

“You will be a great mom.” She smiled. “I’ve seen how you look after people Earp. You literally put so many people’s well being above your own. Being a mom and looking after someone completely will come easy to you. You’ll do great.”

“I want to learn how to bake.” The words tumbled out of Wynonna’s mouth so quickly she didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed about them. “Alice should learn how to bake, and… and have memories of making cookies with her mom.” 

Nicole laughed. “Not exactly, what I thought would be at the top of your worry list, I might have thought, which room will be hers, will I put her in day care, how will I handle a teenager but baking is a valid one.” The redhead squeezed her friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about the baking. Waverly will have that one covered I’m sure.” 

Wynonna smiled. 

“You won’t be alone in this Wynonna.” Nicole said retracting her hand, leaving Wynonna’s shoulder feeling oddly cold. “You’ve got a lot of people in your life who are rooting for you Wynonna. Alice is going to be one happy kid.” 

The heir smiled for a moment at the thought. “I wish you could be there for it.” She said after a moment. “To watch her grow up, have a future. To be a kickass gay aunt.”

Nicole nodded, eyes looking ahead at the road. “Me too Wynonna.” She sniffed, willing the tears just behind her eyes to stay there. “But the important thing.” She said turning to look back at the brunette. “Is that she will get to grow up and have a future with you, her mom.” 

The two remained in silence for the rest of the drive until Wynonna pulled into Nicole’s driveway. 

“Are you sure you want to do this tomorrow?” She asked the redhead as she turned off the engine. “We can wait another day. Give you more time.” 

Nicole unbuckled her seatbelt and sat still for moment. “Honestly Wynonna.” She said truthfully. “I can’t have one more day, because if I do, I’m sure I’ll ask for another, and then another after that. It’s best for us to just get this over with.” 

Wynonna nodded in understanding. Through the lit windows of the house both women saw Waverly peak through the curtains, making sure it was them and that they were coming in. 

“Besides Earp.” Nicole said mustering her courage and opening the car door. “You’ve got a future to get on with too and I’m sure it’s going to be one hell of a time.”


	32. Chapter 32

Wynonna and Nicole had barely made it into the house before Dolls, Waverly, and Jeremy were barraging them with the usual questions. 

“Anything to report?” 

“How many people were there today?” 

“Did anyone see you? Seriously? Do you think he knows?”

“What did you learn?” 

Wynonna shook everyone away, kicked off her shoes, and made her way into the kitchen for a glass of whiskey. Luckily for Nicole most of the group followed her, questions still pouring from their mouths even as the heir gave an exasperated shout “Can’t I even get a simple hello and a drink first?”

Nicole chuckled as she untied her shoes. 

“Hey baby.” Waverly said leaning against the doorframe to the living room, arms crossed; a small smile on her face. 

“Hey you.” Nicole answered, removing her shoes before opening her arms to Waverly. The younger woman allowed herself to be enveloped in her fiancés hug.   
The two shared a slow kiss.

“How was your day?” Waverly asked after a moment of warmth. 

Nicole kissed her again. Wanting to stay in their little domestic feeling world a minute longer. 

“It was good.” She said finally as the two broke apart. “Lots of people buying guns. I’d be interested to see how many of them actually have proper licences.” 

Waverly chuckled. “This is Purgatory babe.” 

“That’s exactly what Wynonna said.” Nicole answered gesturing towards the kitchen where she could still hear the eldest Earp being interviewed about the events of the day. The shared a brief laugh. It became clear that both were intent on continuing the odd bit of normalcy being created. 

“How was your day?” Nicole asked as she took Waverly’s hand and led her into the empty living room, settling them both on the couch. The redhead leaned back on the cushions, while Waverly stretched her legs out over her partner’s.

“It was fine.” Waverly said propping her head on her elbow to look at Nicole. “Did some inventory on everything we have. Did a little bit of research.” 

Nicole toyed with Waverly’s toes through her socks. “What did she research?” 

Waverly giggled and retracted her feet so that they were curled underneath her. “Just some stuff.” She answered off-handedly. 

The older woman understood the coded language the Earp was using. Waverly had been researching for any leads on how to save Nicole. As she had been doing since they’d begun staking out at O’Grady’s . To her credit the youngest Earp had been hiding her true desperation in trying to save Nicole very well the last few days with a pleasant demeanour and chipper conversation; but Nicole still knew that at night Waverly (even after Nicole was beside her pretending to be asleep) would spend hours nose deep in a book looking for solutions. 

“Waves.” The taller woman reached out and gave the smaller woman’s hand a tight confident squeeze. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Several waves of emotions washed over Waverly’s face. “Okay.” She said finally, mustering a smile and crawling up Nicole’s form to settled laying down in her arms in a tight snuggle. 

The couple sighed deeply at the comfortable contact, letting their eyes flutter shut, relishing each other’s warmth. 

Nicole immediately wished the house were empty so she and Waverly could slip even further into a state of intimacy. Whatever was to happen in the next few hours she was going to make sure that she and Waverly had the house to themselves by the end of the evening. 

As they lay there Nicole began to feel Waverly’s form get heavier on her, and the brunette’s breathing deepen as she began to drift off to sleep. Memorizing every sensation and feeling she was experiencing Nicole too began to succumb to the exhaustion that was clutching her. She was just letting herself begin to drift deeper when… 

“What do you mean we are doing it tomorrow?” Xavier Dolls’ booming voice jolted the couple awake so abruptly that Waverly toppled off Nicole onto the floor. 

“What?” She asked bewilderedly from the ground. 

Nicole sat up and was just helping Waverly back onto the couch when the occupants of the kitchen flooded back into the living room. 

“Haught!” Dolls demanded. “What is this that Wynonna’s saying in you wanting to do this raid tomorrow?” 

Waverly’s once sleepy eyes were now wide awake as she stared at Nicole in a mild sort of panic. 

Taking a deep calming breath Nicole looked Dolls square in the eye. “We are ready.” She said firmly. “We know when we can do it, we know how we want to do it, and another week of us sitting on a hill isn’t going to do anything but increase our risk of getting caught by O’Grady.” 

Beside her, Nicole could feel Waverly tensing. Doing her best to ignore it, the officer turned to address everyone in the room. “I know that this is hard, and we all are stuck in this state of wanting to get this over with but not at the same time. But this is the moment, we need to do it. We can’t keep putting it off.” 

Finally she turned to look Waverly in the eye. “Please, can we just get this over with?” 

The couple stared at one another for a long time. Waverly’s mind overflowing with protests and reasons why they needed wait a little longer, but as she stared into Nicole’s desperate eyes she felt herself deflate. 

“Nicole’s right.” She said turning to the rest of the room. “This needs to end.” She looked at her sister. “For all of us.” 

The Earps nodded at one another; jaws set. 

“I am assuming the plan will be as we discussed?” Doc said from the doorway. “That Officer Haught and Wynonna will enter the premises as quickly and quietly as possible and dispatch of Mr O’Grady?”

“Yeah.” Wynonna nodded. 

“And the rest of us.” Dolls said, sitting himself in an armchair huffily, accepting defeat “Will be placed throughout the perimeter in case he tries to make a break for it.” In front of him was Nicole’s coffee table where a bird’s eye view google maps image of O’Grady’s outpost lay. Dolls placed his fingers on the three red dots, their predetermined stakeout areas. 

“Jeremy and I.” Waverly said, sitting on the floor next to the table looking down at the plans. “Will slash his tires as soon as Nicole and Wynonna are inside so he can’t make a break for it.” 

Everyone nodded. They’d been going over this plan every evening for the last few nights. Finessing it. Trying to poke holes in it. Willing it to be a reality. Of course no one dared discuss what was to happen the moment after they were successful. When O’Grady was pulled into the fires of hell leaving Nicole the last Revenant left in the world of the living. No, that was not to be discussed in these moments, that would a be time no one could plan or rehearse for. 

“So that’s it then?” Wynonna said an hour later after they’d all gone over the plan almost a dozen more times. 

Dolls stared at the map for a moment longer before looking up and nodding solemnly. “That’s it.” He glanced up at Nicole’s living room clock. It was just after 7pm, the sun had long since set and the night was dark. “I should get going.” He said rising and making his way to the front door. 

“I suggest.” He called as he took his coat from a hook. “That you all get a good night’s sleep.” 

“Let’s meet back here around 3 tomorrow?” Waverly asked looking around at her fellows.

Everyone nodded with the exception of Wynonna who very clearly had something to say. 

“We can’t just leave.” She stuttered, eyes glancing at Nicole. “This could be Nicole’s last...” 

The officer placed a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.   
“Let’s get through tomorrow’s fight first.” She reassured. “O’Grady is going to be a tough one no matter how much we’ve prepped.” 

Waverly could feel tears behind her eyes as she watched her sister and partner have a moment of true friendship. 

“Once we win tomorrow’s fight.” Nicole continued. “We can figure out how to end the battle.” 

Wynonna didn’t argue and instead, to everyone’s surprise pulled Nicole into a firm hug. The embrace was short but everyone in the room could tell a large quantity of emotions and words were being conveyed. The moment Wynonna released Nicole the heir left the living room.   
“Shorty’s is calling my name.” She said slipping her shoes on and snagging her coat from its hook. She was out the door before anyone could even say goodbye. 

“I’ve got her.” Doc said also rising; catching the furrowed brow of concern Waverly had instantly developed. 

“We both do.” Jeremy said following the cowboy. “Have a good night you too.” He said with a smile that was truly genuine.

“Bye Jeremy.” The couple said together as the younger man shut the door to the house. Nicole immediately got up and firmly locked the front door leave she and Waverly alone in the house.


	33. Chapter 33

For a moment the silence in the house was deafening after Nicole shut the door. 

Waverly was standing in the living room her arms wrapped around herself tightly.   
Nicole just looked at her, hand still on the door’s lock. Not really sure what to feel.   
Unable to hold Waverly’s eye Nicole looked at her feet. Then, catching a glimpse of her shoes just by the door she was struck with an idea. Quickly checking her watch for the time the redhead looked up at her partner before boldly saying 

“Get your coat.” 

“What.” 

Nicole scanned the few coats left on her hooks, pulled Waverly’s off and tossed it to her. “Come on.” She unlocked the door. “Let’s go.” Hesitating for only a moment Waverly pulled her coat on and the two women made their way out of the house together. Nicole taking care to hold Waverly’s hand tightly, giving it reassuring squeezes as they walked.   
Without a word she opened the passenger’s door for her fiancé. Waverly raised in eyebrow in confusion but obliged in getting into the vehicle. Nicole looped around and hopped into the drivers seat, started the engine and pulled out of her driveway but not before taking care to turn on the radio and selecting their favourite station. The redhead then immediately began to sing at the top of her lungs as she drove. 

It took a few minutes of driving and listening to Nicole singing for Waverly to catch on. The officer was attempting to regain the feeling of normalcy the couple had shared earlier. Taking a deep breath Waverly gave herself permission to let go of her fears and worries. To take Nicole’s lead. 

“So are you going to tell me where we are going?” Waverly asked playfully as they drove through town.   
Nicole stopped singing and turned the music for only a moment to side glance at her partner; mischief in her eye. “Nope.” 

Then the radio’s volume was back up and Nicole was singing again. 

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” The officer said as the song ended and she took the smaller woman’s hand, taking care to keep her own other hand firmly gripping the steering wheel.

Faking a bit of annoyance Waverly stuck her chin up and looked out the window. The next song on the radio started and Nicole began to sing again. It didn’t take long for Waverly to join in. Soon both women were singing so loudly that they could barely hear the actual music. 

“Oh!” Waverly suddenly exclaimed after their third duet together. “I know where we are going!” She had only just begun to recognize the roads they were taking. They were ones they’d taken several times together as a couple. Nicole was taking them to their favourite Italian restaurant. 

“Is it still open?” Waverly asked nervously glancing at the dashboard’s clock. By now it was nearing 8pm. 

“They are open until 10.” Nicole affirmed sending her fiancé a twinkling smile. 

When Nicole and Waverly walked in through the doors to their small checkered table clothed restaurant they were instantly greeted by the staff and the few regulars sitting about the establishment. They were sat in their favourite seats and spent the next hour and a half, chatting with fellow diners and staff. Waverly noted that Nicole was being extra warm and exuberant in her conversation. It eventually dawned on the youngest Earp that this would be the last time Nicole saw any of these people. Refusing to let that pull her down the brunette instead rallied and joined Nicole in her awrm energy. 

Just before closing the couple left the warm candle lit restaurant waving goodbye to the staff. 

As Nicole turned the key to start the jeep’s engine Waverly looked at her expectantly. “So what next?” She smiled, still on a small high from their enjoyable dinner. The red head smiled thoughtfully for a moment before giving a large nod, showing she’d decided. This time it was Waverly who cranked on the radio and started singing. Her voice a much softer lilt than Nicole’s. The redhead didn’t even join in for several songs as she was enjoying the brunette’s voice too much. 

Waverly was so content singing and having Nicole listen that she didn’t even notice where she was being driven to until Nicole had pulled onto a dark dirt road, one that lead to the homestead. 

“Nicole?” She said suddenly fearful, worried her fiancé had somehow forgotten that as a Revenant she couldn’t actually set foot on Earp land. 

“It’s okay Waves.” Nicole said softly signally and pulling off the road into a field, just before the Earp property marker. “Come on” she said, turning off the engine and opening her door. Waverly hesitated for a moment then hopped out of the vehicle herself. The moment the brunette exited the vehicle she was instantly overwhelmed by the intense twinkling of hundreds of stars swirling around the sky. 

“Oh Nicole.” She said in awe. Though she’d grown up out in the wilderness the sheer vastness of the sky while out on the fields was always awe-inspiring. “I know.” The redhead said walking around to Waverly and gently lifting her up onto the hood of the jeep. Nicole then hoisted herself up and leaned comfortably on the front windshield of the jeep, one arm raised, and invitation for Waverly to cuddle in to her. The Earp didn’t need to be asked twice. Soon both women were wrapped together so tightly you’d have thought they were koalas. 

“I love you Waverly Earp.” Nicole said after the couple had witnessed several shooting stars across the vast sky. 

The smaller woman turned to her partner and held her gaze. “I love you too Nicole Haught and I will spend my entire life loving you.” Then she closed the final bit of distance between them with a deep kiss. Nicole held her tightly and kissed her as if she’d never kiss her again a sudden fervour developing deep in her silent chest. Waverly felt her needs and obliged by wrapped her arm around the taller woman’s neck and running her fingers along her neck.   
After what felt like an eternity the couple broke apart, both gasping and faces flushed.

“Home?” Nicole gasped. 

“Home.” Waverly smiled. 

They had to pull over twice on the drive home for Waverly’s groping fingers kept distracting Nicole so much she couldn’t safety drive. By the time they’d made it home both woman were nearly naked from the gradual shedding of clothes throughout the drive. As the door shut behind them and the door’s lock clicked Nicole hoisted the younger woman up and carried her to the bedroom. 

Giggling the couple fell onto Nicole’s bed and began kissing fervently, their hands taking their time wandering over one another’s bodies. 

“I love you.” Waverly gasped as Nicole pressed down on top of her. “I love you and don’t you dare stop.”

Several hours later they fell back into bed panting and slick with sweat, completely and utterly spent. 

“Wow.” Waverly said staring at the ceiling, her body still reeling. 

“Yeah.” Nicole’s eyes were betraying her in that they kept trying to flutter shut from exhaustion. 

Sensing her girlfriend’s unavoidable need to sleep Waverly rolled over to face her and rested her head on her elbow. “Nicole?” She said softly. 

“Hmm?” Nicole said opening one eye.

“Everything is going to be okay.” 

The redhead smiled. Somehow Waverly’s words permeated deep within her. 

“Okay Waverly.” She said pulling the brunette into her arms and giving her temple a kiss. “Everything is going to be fine.” 

Both women fell asleep holding one another tightly with small smiles on their faces. Neither entirely sure of what the next day would bring, or what the next chapter in their individual lives would hold but both smiling none the less for at least they’d been able to find one another in their crazy big wide world.


	34. Chapter 34

The fabric of the bullet proof was far rougher against her skin than Waverly could ever have imaged. 

“Do I really need to wear this?” She asked begrudgingly looking around to the group. 

“Yes.” The living room chorused back in unison. 

It was just after 3pm and the group had reconvened at Nicole’s once again, this time preparing for what should be the final assault against a Revenant. 

“We don’t know what we could be walking into Waverly.” Dolls said as he tightened his own vest across his broad chest. “So everyone wears one.” He tossed another vest across the room to Wynonna who caught it. The heir opened her mouth to protest but with one harsh look from the special agent began to put it on. Jeremy and Doc practically scrambled to put theirs on without the slightest bit of hesitation. 

“Where’s Nicole?” Dolls asked suddenly looking around holding up the one remaining vest.

“I don’t think she will be needing that.” Wynonna smirked as she tightening her own vest. “On account of her being already dead and such.” 

Ignoring her comment Dolls raised an eyebrow towards Waverly.

“She’s just at the station.” The younger woman said doggedly. “Checking in with Nedley. She said she wouldn’t be too late.”

No one needed to comment on what “checking in with Nedley” meant. Nicole was saying goodbye to the sheriff. The man who had become her pseudo father figure over the last few years. Wynonna couldn’t help but wonder if the man would cry.

“So how was your night?” Wynonna asked sidling up to her sister, just out of earshot of the rest of the group, who were now unpacking the arsenal of guns Dolls had brought. “Get a little Haught heavy or should I say you get some Haught head?” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly snapped, sharply smacking her sister across of the back of her head. 

“Ow.” Wynonna recoiled from the blow. “Yeesh. I just wanted to know if you got much sleep, I didn’t need you scissor my head like that.” 

The room just stared at Wynonna. She groaned. 

“Okay, I know that was a bad one. Cut me some slack. It’s a high-pressure day. Cut me some slack. I’m only operating at 69% here.” 

Luckily for all involved it was that moment that Nicole entered the house.   
“Hey.” She greeted everyone tentatively, sensing the sparks absolutely flaring from Waverly’s nostrils. Her eyes fell on her partner’s attire.   
“Bullet proof vests.” She clocked that her fellows were also wearing them and nodded in agreement at Dolls. “Good idea.” 

“I thought so. We aren’t taking any chances with this one.” The broad man said firmly, grateful for the redirection in terms of conversation topics. 

“Right then.” Wynonna said, clasping the last strap of her Kevlar vest. “Shall we get going before Waverly and Haught go for a solid round 12?” 

Nicole quickly wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist to prevent her from tackling her sister. 

XXXX

“Time check?” Dolls said eyes pressed to the scope of his sniper rifle. 

“4:45.” Nicole said, glancing at her watch. “20 minutes to go.” 

The group was gathered on their familiar hilltop unpacking their guns and supplies. Once again Nicole was donning her vibrant reflective vest. They were not going to take any chances of her being shot by Wynonna too early.   
Around them the sun was just beginning to set, casting them all in an eerie dust. 

“Should we start getting into position then?” Waverly asked nervously. She’d replaced her usual sawed off shotgun in favour of a small pistol, which was feeling very heavy in its holster on her hip. She hoped she wouldn’t have to fire it. Not that it would do much good against O’Grady anyway. 

Dolls scanned the gun outpost’s perimeter once more through his scope before turning to the group. “I think it’s time.” 

Wynonna took a deep breath and doubled checked Peacemaker’s cylinder and trigger.   
Jeremy began muttering to himself while bouncing up and down as if giving himself a pep talk.   
Both Doc and Dolls were stoic and silent, eyes and mind focused on the task at hand. 

“Hey.” Nicole said quietly reaching out and taking Waverly’s hand. “Come over here for a second.” 

No one said a word as the couple moved out of earshot just down the hill.  
Once they stopped walking Nicole immediately placed her hands on Waverly face and looked into the brunette’s eyes. “You be careful.” She said earnestly. “Don’t you do anything stupid.” 

Waverly chuckled to try and fend off the nervousness that was threatening to overcome her. “Shouldn’t’ you be telling that to Wynonna?” 

Nicole smiled. “I would, but I know it wouldn’t do any good. She’s gonna do what she’s gonna do no matter what I say.” She lowered herself slightly so she was looking at Waverly eye to eye. “I’m serious though. Wynonna needs to be in the thick of things, she needs to be the one to do this. You don’t Waverly.” The smaller woman felt small nervous tears in her eyes. “I don’t want you getting hurt. My fate is sealed, and I wont lose you before I have to.” 

Tears streaming down her face, Waverly just nodded. “I’ll be careful.” She said. “But Nicole?” She said putting her hands over Nicole’s so the redhead couldn’t let go of her just yet. “What are we going to do after?” She sobbed. “How are we ever going to say goodbye?” 

Nicole pulled her partner into a tight hug, resting her chin of the top of Waverly’s head. “Don’t think about that.” She said, feeling a few tears spilling down her face as well. “Let’s just get through this. Okay?” She smiled grimly. “I promise I wont let your sister shoot me early. Okay?” 

She wiped the tears from Waverly’s eyes. “Okay.” The brunette hiccupped. “I promise not to be stupid.” She said, her sobs abating. 

“Or too brave.” Nicole added in a mock serious tone. 

Waverly laughed loudly and let Nicole wrap her once more into a tight hug. 

“Hey.” Dolls came towards them. “Sorry to interrupted, but we really need to get ready.” 

“Yeah.” The women said together looking to their friend. “Coming.” Nicole added as he turned his back and made his way back up the hill. 

“Okay.” Waverly said wiping the last evidence of her tears away. “We’ve got this.”

Nicole leaned down and gave her partner a soft kiss. “We’ve got this.” She all but whispered before taking Waverly’s hand and leading her back to the group. 

A few minutes later the group had fanned out over the outposts property. Jeremy and Waverly setting up near O’Grady’s car. Dolls on the north edge of the property, Doc on the South. Nicole and Wynonna would enter the building from the west through the only entrance. The officer and heir stood next to each other just within the treeline. Both ready to practically jump out of their own skin. 

“Earp.” Nicole said, feeling her body starting to slip into her quiet calm police officer mode. “You’ll look after her right. Keep her safe through the rest of this?” 

Wynonna too was slipping into a calm fighting state. “I will Haught, I promise.” 

Nicole nodded calmly more to herself than Wynonna. “And you’ll take care of yourself too right?” She said glancing down at the heir. Wynonna looked up at her friend. “I will.” 

Accepting this Nicole pondered whether or not she had anything else she needed to say. Then it came to her. “Thanks.” She said looking back to the brunette. “For letting me into this wild world of yours and for all you’ve done for me.” 

Wynonna took a deep breath, quelling any emotions that were threatening to bubble. “You too Haught. Thanks for everything you’ve done for me and my family.” 

With that Nicole’s watch let out three succinct beeps, signally to them that it was 5:05. Time to begin their assault. 

Nodding to one another the two women quickly approached the front door of the outpost, weapons drawn. Wynonna kicked the door in before stepping aside for Nicole who entered to clear the room. To both of their surprise the outpost was empty. Wynonna lowered Peacemaker and scanned the room in confusion. 

“O’Grady!” she yelled, “Get your Revenant ass out here.”

Nicole kept scanning the room, weapon drawn and pointed outwards. Where was he? As she did a full 360 the officer caught sight of something odd above the door. Long red wires were run along the top of it. She followed the wiring with her eyes to see them tied off to a small device next to the door’s lock. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed, holstering her gun and quickly wrapping and arm around Wynonna’s waist. She began to pull/carry the surprised brunette through already open door. She had just managed to clear the building with Wynonna before the whole place completely exploded.   
The force of the fiery explosion propelled them both forward and they landed in a heap some 15 feet away from the structure, which was now completely ablaze. 

“Wynonna!” Nicole coughed as she crawled to over to the heir, who was laying flat on her back. “WYNONNA!” 

“I’m good.” Wynonna rasped sitting herself up and giving herself a quick once over. “Shit Haught!” She exclaimed in horror staring at Nicole. 

The redhead turned to look at herself and was surprised to see her back fully ablaze. “Shit! Shit!” She exclaimed, though she couldn’t actually feel the burning of her flesh the sight of seeing yourself on fire was enough to send anyone into a panic. The officer dropped and rolled while simultaneously stripping herself of her jacket. 

Once she was flame free Nicole looked back to Wynonna then to the burning building. She growled in frustration. “He must have known we were coming.” 

“Mother trucker.” Wynonna’s tone equally pissed off. “Or maybe he’s just always been paranoid wires his bullet barn every time he closes it.”

Nicole nodded in acknowledgement she was just about to get to her feet when the sound of gunfire sent her to the ground again. 

“Nicole!” Wynonna cried out, hitting the deck, hands over her head. 

“I’m good.” The officer grunted pounding her fists on the ground before, slowly rising. “Just the shoulder and leg.” Her eyes had begun to burn red with embers, her Revenant strength beginning to grow along with her temper. This was meant to have been easy; O’Grady blowing them up wasn’t in the plan. And who knew what happened to the others. Waverly and Jeremy were supposed to be at the man’s truck, which had been next to the building. What if something had happened to them?  
As she stood straight Nicole once again felt bullets hit her, this time in the back and knee. She barely felt them, her rage, fear, and need for this all to be over allowing her to push past any effect the bullets might have had on her. In that moment she was not truly Nicole Haught but a pissed off demon that was going to end this.

“Haught?” Wynonna asked worriedly, sensing the danger in her friend. 

“O’Grady!” Nicole roared. “I’m gonna kill you.” Then she was running or sprinting rather, faster than any human could ever have imagined. A few more bullets fired at her but they did little to slow her down. Wynonna watched impressed as the officer disappeared into the treeline in the direction the shots had come from.


	35. Chapter 35

Waverly Earp was on fire. Well more accurately her clothes were on fire. The heat of the flames were licking at the fabric even but had yet to reach her skin. She and Jeremy had been crouched next to one another before the explosion trying to let the air of O’Grady’s tires when the outpost exploded, sending them both flying backwards, igniting her clothing. 

“Shit shit shit.” Waverly swore as she dropped to the ground and began to roll around, desperately pulling off her jacket and Kevlar vest which now resembled horribly charred pieces of fabric rather than actual clothing. Luckily she was able to remove everything without getting badly burned. Though Waverly was now only left wearing her tight white tank top; she couldn’t feel the chill in the air, instead she just felt the intense waves of heat emanating from the large structural fire just beyond her. 

“Jeremy?” She called out, looking around for her friend. She found him several feet from where she’d landed. “You okay?” She asked giving the scientist a firm shake, jolting him back to the land of conscious; a series of hacking coughs taking hold of him.

“Woah!” He said, finally getting his breath back. “Now I know what Zoe felt like in the one episode of Firefly.” His eyes searched around his surroundings as he orientated himself; finally they coming into focus on Waverly. 

“You okay Waves?” He asked, taking in his friend. 

“Yeah.” She nodded shrugging. “Just out of a couple of key closet components.” She gestured over to her pile of burnt clothing. 

“Yeah.” Jeremy felt his face, “I think I got a bout of a facial hair singeing there and I’ve been trying to grow it out again!”

Waverly chuckled before feeling her own face. “I got my eyebrows done. I’ve been meaning to do it for a while now.” 

The two shared a brief laugh, slowing down their racing hearts before taking in the sight of the burning building before them. “We need to find the others.” Waverly got to her feet, the humour in the air wafting away with the smoke. 

“Do you think Nicole and Wynonna were inside when the explosions went off?” Jeremy asked, rising as well. 

“I think I heard them yell just before we got hit.” The brunette said in confidence, shurgging. “So I’m sure they got out.” 

Jeremy nodded. 

“I’ll try and find them.” She said squinting around through the darkness, the light from the dancing flames tricking her eyes.

“I’ll try and find Doc and Dolls.” Jerermy said looking off in the other direction.

Waverly nodded before adding. “Find them, and let’s meet where the front of the outpost used to be. We need to figure out what the heck happened and where O’Grady went.” 

“Roger that Cap-e-tan.” Jeremy said giving a mild salute. “Keep an eye on that fire though.” He eyed the flames warily. “In case there’s a second explosion.” 

Waverly nodded before giving Jeremy a hug. “I’m glad we’re okay.” 

“Me too.” He said returning the hug. After a moment the two broke apart and proceeded in different directions around the outpost. 

She rounded the far edge of the inferno and saw Wynonna shakily getting to her feet. 

“Wynonna!” She cried running towards her sister. 

“Waverly.” A wave of relief washed over the eldest Earp’s face. “You’re okay?” 

The two sisters came together for a hug. “Yeah, just a little crispy around the edges. Jeremy is okay too.” The sisters stepped back from one another, Waverly looking around in concern.

“Where is?” 

“Nicole just went after O’Grady.” Wynonna answered before the question was even asked. “She’s okay. Seriously pissed off, I swear she was smoking without the help of the fire.” Waverly’s eyes filled with concern. “but she is the only reason I’m not a burnt marshmallow so she’s allowed to be a little fiery eyed.” Wynonna added with a smirk. 

Waverly felt her shoulders relax. They were okay, they were all okay. Doc and Dolls wouldn’t have been close enough to the blast to be injured and if Wynonna and Nicole were okay that meant they’d made it off fairly scot-free. Now all they needed to do was get O’Grady. 

“Should we find the others?” Waverly asked her sister. “Or go after Nicole?” 

Behind them the structure of the gun outpost collapsed slightly, sending a fresh wave of sparks towards them. 

“I think we should get the others.” Wynonna said eyeing the structure warily. “Nicole’s after O’Grady and trust me none of us are going to be catching up to her.” 

“Okay.” Waverly said brushing the last bit of soot off of her before looking around. “I told Jeremy we’d meet him where the front door used to be?” She pointed off to where she guessed the outpost’s entrance had been.   
Wynonna didn’t answer. Waverly looked to her sister in confusion to find the heir’s eyes still focused on the flames. 

“Wynonna?” 

Then Waverly was on the ground, shoved backwards by her sister. Before she could even protest the younger Earp saw the source of Wynonna’s actions. Deep within the inferno, a dark silhouette of a large figure was coming towards them, its eyes glowing darker than any parts of the fire. Even through the flames Waverly could see the gun pointed directly at Wynonna. O’Grady. 

“Run Waverly.” Wynonna shouted pulling Peacemaker from its holster and firing into the fire. O’Grady easily dodged the bullets, the flames seeming to part like the red sea around him, allowing him to walk through unscathed. The revenant fired his own gun and Wynonna lurched backwards, landing flat on her back. 

“Wynonna! No!” Waverly shrieked crawling towards her sister. 

“Damn you Dolls for being right.” Wynonna said looking down her front and staring at the three bullets now imbedded in her Kevlar vest. Then she looked at Waverly in concern. “Never tell him I said that!” 

“That all you got Earp?” O’Grady yelled, taunting as he exited the flames and stood just beyond them. “I thought you were supposed to be a challenge? Guess not.” 

For some reason these words cut through Waverly deeper than they did Wynonna. Her sister had been the only heir to get so close to breaking the curse; even after all she’d been through. Without truly thinking Waverly turned to face the Revenant, stepping away from Wynonna who was just beginning to sit up, shouting some quippy comment in response to O’Grady. Waverly drew her gun from its holster. 

“How dare you?” The youngest Earp screamed. She aimed her gun for his head and fired. It was hard to tell who was more surprised that Waverly actually managed to hit her target, O’Grady or Waverly herself. The gunshot hit him squarely in the left eye and causing him to lurch backwards yelling in pain. 

“Bitch!” The man bellowed, a dark new hole visible on his face. Suddenly the fire around him began to rise and churn, rearing into tall stalks. The Earp sisters were forced to leap apart as a vine of fire slammed between them. The flame’s puppet master, O’Grady began firing off his gun in sprees at both sisters in rage. Luckily for both of them, his sudden lack of an eye was seriously affecting aim. “Earp Bitches!” He screamed again in anger. 

“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE” Waverly yelled back at the demon. Drawing his attention. The Revenant turned his gun on the younger sister and continued firing haphazardly. Waverly dodged.

Her sister’s distraction gave Wynonna the opportunity she needed. The heir planted her feet and directed Peacemaker at the man’s head. “Make your peace.” She said, the words rolling deliciously off her tongue for the final time.   
This time her aim was the truest it had ever been. The shot hit the demon directly between the eyes and Wynonna watched with more pride than she’d ever felt before as O’Grady was pulled deep into the pits of hell itself; taking most of the inferno of fire with him. He was gone.

“YES” Wynonna screamed, arms in the air, feeling the now wonderful heat of the remaining fire. The dance moves that followed were something no person would ever be able to replicate. Both graceful yet completely chaotic.  
“WAVERLY WE DID IT!” She turned, arms still raised to her sister. “WAVERLY IT’S OVER.” Instantly Wynonna’s voice caught in her throat and her stomach dropped. 

Her eyes locked with her sister’s and together they both looked down at the younger woman’s front. Waverly’s white and ashy tank top was now marred with four round circles. Darkness was beginning to seep through the shirt as each circle grew. 

“Waverly no.” Wynonna let Peacemaker drop to the ground as she ran to her sister. She’d only just managed to get to the smaller woman before Waverly’s legs let go. Gently Wynonna brought the two of them to the ground. “No no no.” She said repeatedly staring down in horror at Waverly’s injuries. O’Grady’s aim hadn’t been as bad as she’d thought. Her sister had been shot four times. Twice around the stomach, once in the shoulder, and once in the right side of her chest. Serious injuries. Waverly needed to be in a hospital immediately. But Wynonna knew they were in the middle of nowhere, their cars parked nearly half a kilometre away. There was no helping her. 

“Baby girl.” Wynonna soothed, tears pilling down her fast. 

Waverly was just still staring down at her chest, eyes slightly glazing over. “I don’t feel anything.” She said weakly looking up at her sister. “Is this real?”

Wynonna’s heart sunk further. If Waverly wasn’t truly feeling the extent of her injuries that further confirmed that they were lethal. 

“Waves.” She said holding her sister tight. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Wynonna.” Waverly’s voice was weak; she was doing her best not to succumb to the seductive darkness that had begun beckoning to her. “Yeah baby girl?” 

“We did it” A grey smile spread over Waverly’s face. 

“Yeah.” Wynonna agreed, tears streaming down her face. ‘Yeah we did Waves. Thanks to you.” 

Waverly smiled back for a moment before her brow furrowed. Her injuries starting to affect her more deeply. She didn’t have much time left. Wynonna sensing this pressed her forehead to her sister’s. As if willing the contact to heal her. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Waverly suddenly, tears starting to stream down her face, a trickle of blood dripping down her chin. “Don’t let me be alone.” 

“You’re not alone baby girl.” Wynonna soothed, holding her sister’s face. 

“No.” Waverly needed her sister to understand. “I don’t want to be alone Nonna.” 

“What?” Wynonna responded at a loss. 

“Let me be with her.” Waverly uttered even more weakly, the light in her eyes fading. 

Then Wynonna understood what her sister was asking.

“Waverly I can’t.” 

“Please Wynonna. Please.” Waverly pleaded, the warm lush darkness becoming more and more tempting for her to slip into. 

Wynonna glanced over towards Peacemaker who lay on the ground just beyond the two of them.

“Okay.” She conceded.

XXXXXX

Nicole had made it about half a kilometre into the woods before she realised she wasn’t actually chasing anyone. “O’GRADY!” She yelled again, spinning around searching for him. How could she have missed him, she had run in the direction he’d been firing. There was no way she could have missed him. He’d been surrounded by fire. Unless. Nicole could have smacked herself for her idiocy.   
He had braved the flame and used his immortality to actually slip into the burning structure knowing she wouldn’t even think to follow him there. Nicole swore loudly. He’d baited her, he knew he’d never have a chance with Wynonna as long as she was there, so he’d drawn her out and let her leave Wynonna alone and vulnerable.   
As soon as these realizations came upon her, Nicole heard shouting followed by several gunshots. 

“O’GRADY.” She roared again, eyes completely ablaze, so much rage running through her veins that the grass beneath actually curled and burnt to ash. The officer took off running back towards the fire and her friends. How could she have been so stupid? She was smarter than this.   
In no time at all Nicole broke through the treeline and scanned the area where she’d left Wynonna. Silhouetted by flame the officer could see the Earp heir standing straight, her back to the trees. Nicole could see Peacemaker in her friend’s hand. Suddenly, a shot rang out. 

“Good.” Nicole growled aloud. O’Grady must have just been dispatched. 

As she jogged forward she watched the heir drop the revolver to the ground. “What?” She thought. No victory dance? No woops? No laughing manically.   
Instead the heir was standing stock-still, then as Nicole neared Wynonna almost mechanically turned to face her, her eyes catching Nicole’s; nothing but pain written in them. 

Nicole picked up her jog to meet the Earp. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Wynonna managed to let escape her lips before dropping to her knees with a sob, tears pouring down her face. 

Confused, Nicole looked just beyond her friend.

There, lying on her back, eye’s staring blankly up at the sky, five bullet holes covering her body, was Waverly Earp. Dead.


	36. Chapter 36

Nicole’s mind stopped forming full thoughts. Smoke began to rise from her form as she failed to process what she was staring at. Beneath her, the already singed grass lit and burned, encasing her in a small circle of flame. Nicole clenched and unclenched her fists, Revenant strength and rage rushing through her veins like hot lava. 

“I’m sorry Nicole. I tried.” Wynonna sobbed from the ground.

Nicole just stared at Waverly. Or what used to be Waverly, the glazed brown eyes staring at the sky were not Waverly’s anymore. Waverly was gone. There would never be a Waverly ever again. Gone. Dead. Nicole had been so wrapped up in her leaving she’d never once pondered what she would do if anything happened to her love. The woman was too kind and sweet for fate to pluck away. 

“There wasn’t anything I could have done.” Wynonna’s voice broke into sobs. “I tried. I tried to keep her safe.” 

“You tried?” Nicole said quietly, feeling herself losing control.

“I’m sorry.” Wynonna kept repeating quietly. “I didn’t want this for her.”

Something inside the officer snapped and Nicole whirled around to face Wynonna. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand had shot out and clasped around Wynonna’s throat. She hoisted the heir into the air so high her feet dangled loosely beneath her. 

“You tried?” Nicole’s voice sounded 3 registers deeper, rasped and distorted. “You were supposed to keep her safe.” The redhead’s eyes were now only dark burning pits of embers, the skin around them veined with dark burning crevices. “You were supposed to look out for her. You were supposed to be the one at risk not her.” 

Wynonna gagged, her blocked airway preventing her from responding. 

Nicole’s grip tightened, the rage filling her felt glorious, her Revenant instincts absolutely purring. Wynonna clawed at her vice gripped hand. The skin on the Earp’s neck was beginning to redden as the heat radiating from Nicole burned her. 

“HAUGHT.” A man’s voice cried out a name from the distance but it didn’t matter to Nicole. Waverly was dead. The most wonderful person on earth had been snatched, could no one be kept safe in this messed up world?

“NICOLE.” Jeremy Doc and Dolls were running towards them, confused by the scene unfolding.   
“STOP!” Dolls yelled. 

Wynonna’s struggles against Nicole were beginning to get weaker as the heir’s oxygen levels dropped. 

The redhead felt Dolls’ firm grip on her shoulder as she tried to shake Wynonna free. Using her other hand, Nicole effortless shoved him backwards into the other two men. Wynonna needed to suffer for what she’d done. 

Several gunshots rang out but Nicole barely flinched as the bullets hit her. Dolls and Doc had opened fire on her, hoping that the pain would cause her to falter or drop Wynonna. The men around her were doing anything they could to try and break her grip, but it was futile. Then as suddenly as they’d begun, the bullets stopped. 

“What the?” a deep voiced said in awe, Nicole paid it no mind, Wynonna’s eyes were going out of focus, any moment now she’d lose consciousness. 

Then Nicole felt someone touch her shoulder, this hand different from the men’s. It wasn’t rough or large but rather small, warm and soft. 

“Nicole.” The owner of the hand said in a soft voice. “It’s okay. Put her down baby.” 

She knew that voice. Instantly the rage and desires to kill Wynonna were replaced with warm pleasant memories of a brunette cuddle closely to her, whispering her name.   
The redhead released her grip, her eyes returning to normal the heat and strength seeping out of her. Wynonna dropped the ground like a ton of brick coughing and crawling away from her. 

“Thank you.” The voice said calmly and the hand on her shoulder squeezed slightly. “It’s okay.”

Nicole kept her eyes shut; sure her grief-ridden mind was playing tricks on her. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the owner of the hand. It didn’t make any sense to her. The wind blew slightly and Nicole’s nostrils filled with a soft piny smell. One she’d woken up to and come to love for the past several years. The scent of Waverly Earp.

“Baby look at me.” The voice was firm yet gentle. In only a way she could sound. 

Nicole raised her head and looked at the hand on her shoulder, then to the face accompanying it. Waverly was standing before her, her previously blood stained shirt a pearl white, her skin clear and smooth, hair pristine. Though Wynonna was still coughing at their feet the brunette held her partner’s eyes. Nicole felt herself deflate even further under her gaze. The memory of those warm eyes glazed over with death still fresh in her mind. 

“Waverly.” Nicole felt her body begin to shake. “You’re alive.” Then Waverly smiled at her and it was all too much. The taller woman’s knees gave way and she dropped to the ground onto them next to Wynonna who was just getting her breath back. 

Waverly looked up to the three men still standing before her. All three were expression varying from shock to concern. 

“I’m okay.” She reassured them with a simple nod before crouching down to the two most important women in her life. “I’m okay.” She repeated to the two of them. 

Nicole was still completely at a loss as to what was going on but Wynonna nodded. “It worked.” The heir said. “It worked. You’re still here.” 

Waverly smiled sadly. “It did. Thank you Wynonna.” 

To Nicole’s surprise tears began to fall from the eldest Earp’s eyes once more. She watched as Waverly wrapped her sister into a tight hug. “Thank you.” She said again. 

Then Nicole’s mind clicked. She looked over at Peacemaker who was still strewn on the ground several feet away. “You shot her.” She said in more of a statement rather than a question. 

The two sisters broke apart and looked to the third woman. Wynonna nodded slowly. Waverly looked down at her front and ran her fingers over where each of O’Grady’s bullets had pierced her. “I was dying.” She said fingers lingering particularly on her right shoulder where she could still recall the burning numbness the bullet had caused. “But…” She thought for a moment, trying to recall her thoughts in her last moments of life. She looked to her partner. “The thought of leaving you alone.” She held Nicole’s gaze. “The thought of us not getting to say goodbye.” Nicole’s brows creased as she held back tears. “I couldn’t do it.” 

She looked to Wynonna. “And with you Wynonna.” The heir swallowed, trying to hold back more tears. Waverly raised her shoulders in exasperation. “My time was up. It was going to leave you one way or another.” Wynonna sniffed and looked down to the ground. Waverly was right. Fate had chosen to conclude their time together. The sisters were going to need to part from one another. 

“But I wanted us to still be able to be together.” Waverly said taking Nicole’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

There was probably some world where Nicole would be mad. Where she would question or berate Waverly on her decision to give up going to wherever the good souls of humanity went after death instead of condemning herself to a life in hell, whatever that might hold. How could she make such a large sacrifice just so she and Nicole could be together? Nicole never would have chosen an afterlife in hell as Waverly’s fate if she could have helped it; never in a million years or universes. But she hadn’t been given the choice. Waverly had decided for herself and Wynonna had supported it. So how could Nicole be angry?

Instead Nicole pushed aside any potential anger or disagreement and smiled. She and Waverly were not going to need to say goodbye to one other. Potentially never, not in this lifetime or the next. With that she pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug and buried her face into her shoulder. As they hugged Nicole marked the absence of Waverly’s heart beat and the reality of the situation crashed down on her even further.   
Waverly was dead, she was a demon, a Revenant, just like Nicole herself. They were not going to need to say goodbye to one another.  
She and Waverly were going to be together forever. Pulling away from the hug for a moment Nicole pressed her lips to the brunette’s. 

“I love you.” She said softly as they broke apart. “I love you so much.” Waverly smiled, eyes wet with tears. Then she turned to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug as well.   
“I’m sorry Wynonna.” Her voice muffled as she said it into her sister’s shoulder. 

“I’m just glad we get this.” Wynonna said patting her sister’s back. Then the heir’s eyes darted over to Nicole. “And I’m glad you were able to call off your hell hound of a girlfriend from strangling me to death. 

Nicole smiled embarrassed. “Sorry Wynonna. I just…” 

“Nah don’t worry about it.” Wynonna waved a hand silencing the redhead. “At least now.” She gingerly rubbed her bruised and blistered neck. “I know that if anyone in hell tries to do anything to my sister she will be well protected.” 

Then all three women were laughing. The men looking on it may have looked to be a product of shock or exhaustion but to the Earps and Nicole it was a rejuvenating laugh; an accepting laugh. An agreement and acceptance that this was all going to be okay. That though they were to part ways permanently in the immediate future. That it was okay and that it must have been how fate had laid out their journeys. There would be no more sadness. No more tears. 

All that was left to do now, was for them to all say their final goodbyes.


	37. Chapter 37

The sun was just beginning to set on the following day on the edge of the Earp property line. A beautiful tranquil silence seemed to have taken hold of the land for once; as if sensing that things were about to change.

The group began to slowly arrive one by one; Wynonna being the first to settle on the small hill, Peacemaker still strapped to her hip as she sat watching the sun go down. Wynonna would soon realise that she would no longer need to keep the large revolver on her person at all time. 

The next to arrive were Doc and Jeremy. Both exited their vehicle and proceed immediately to give the heir large tight hugs. 

Dolls arrived next, emotionless and stoic as always. Purpose still strong within his strides. 

Waverly and Nicole were actually the last to arrive. While the two were the guests of honour they had had the busiest day. They’d spent the morning and afternoon packing up Nicole’s house and organising with Jeremy how to clean up Waverly’s areas in the homestead. They had also submitted a significant amount of legal forms. Most just insuring that Wynonna and soon Alice would inherit all of the couple’s belongings and assets. The work had already been half done upon Nicole’s originally recorded death, as Waverly was her beneficiary. But now the couple had worked on organising Waverly’s death certificate and tying off any loose ends that may come up. They were determined to make this as easy for those they were leaving behind as possible. In truth the bureaucracy of the day had left very little time for anyone to fully comprehend what they were preparing for. 

When Waverly and Nicole finally arrived to the small hill Waverly immediately pulled her sister into the tightest embrace the small brunette could muster. Nicole approached the men and gave both Doc and Dolls firm handshakes and Jeremy strong hug. 

There were no tears. Those had all been shed the night before. Everyone had accepted what was about to happen. It was the only way for them all to move forward. Additionally, the group all knew that had Wynonna not converted both women into demons the hugs and kind words that had occurred in the last 24 hours would have been swept away with the sudden and irreversible deaths of Nicole and then Waverly. These hugs and goodbye were blessings they’d never have been given the chance to have. 

“Okay. It’s time.” Waverly said as she gave Jeremy one final hug and Nicole and Wynonna embraced without a hint of awkwardness.   
The younger Earp eyed her sister. “You’ve got an early flight tomorrow so we can’t keep you up too late tonight.” 

Wynonna gave a smile. It was true, she was getting on a plane the following morning. A plane to get Alice. She was going to see her daughter and bring her home. 

“Roger that.” Wynonna smiled at her sister. 

While Waverly was slightly crestfallen that she’d never get to meet Alice she knew it wasn’t worth the risk to wait even another day before breaking the curse for Wynonna. The world was unpredictable and the Earps had had their fair share of twists and turns. They were nipping this risk in the bud. Alice would never have to bear the curse the way the two sisters had. She and Wynonna were in full agreement about this. 

“Okay.” Nicole held her hand out for Waverly who gratefully took it. The couple gave each other reassuring grounding squeezes while the rest of the group backed away from them. “You all take care of each other you hear?” The officer said with a smile, looking at each of her friends trying to convey any and all thoughts of gratitude and affection she could.

“That goes for you two ladies as well.” Doc smiled under his bushy moustache. 

The couple looked at one another and smiled. “Definitely.” They responded in unison. 

“Okay.” Wynonna felt her stomach tightening but she refused to let the pain and sadness fully grip her. 

The Earp sisters held each other’s gaze for a moment before both nodding. 

Wynonna slowly pulled Peacemaker from its holster. Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and held her tightly.   
“You are all wonderful.” The redhead said smiling. 

“Don’t watch this.” Waverly said to her sister. “Just remember us both like this.” The brunette snuggled into her partner’s side and gave a sigh. “Remember us like this, about to start another adventure.” 

Wynonna nodded, held her sister’s gaze one final time before slowly closing her own eyes and raising Peacemaker. Two shots rang out in close succession. Wynonna waited several seconds before opening her eyes once more. 

Where Nicole and Waverly had been standing was now empty. Slight scorch marks in the grass the only sign that they’d once stood there. They were gone. 

Suddenly Peacemaker began to raddle in Wynonna’s hand as if there was something inside of it desperately trying to get out. Then as suddenly as the raddling began, it stopped and the revolver began to dissolve to dust in the heir’s hand. Peacemaker began to blow away with the wind and soon Wynonna was holding nothing at all. She flexed her hand, opening and closing it several times to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. The gun was gone, it had served its purpose; the Earp curse was broken. Wynonna was free. Around her the men pulled her into a tight hug. She had finally done it.

“Alright you.” Dolls said finally taking a step back to look Wynonna in the eye. “Let’s get your bag packed. You don’t want to miss your flight.” 

****Several Years Later****

Alice Michelle Earp ran along the field giggling. Behind her, her mother chased after her. Wynonna slowing her pace just enough to make Alice think she was actually out running her mother. Just as Wynonna was about to close in on the small child Alice threw herself into the large bed of flowers at the top of a hill. Wynonna soon followed her daughter the two began one of their frequent tickle wars, which, as usual ultimately ended with Alice on her back as Wynonna tickled her tummy till she squealed with laughter. 

“Mommy! Mommy stop!” Alice yelled.

“Okay. Okay.” Wynonna said flopping flat on her back next to her daughter to look at the sky. 

“Do you think aunty Waverly and aunty Nicole know we are in playing their flowers?” 

“You know Alice.” Wynonna rolled over and propped her head up on her elbow to look at her daughter. “I bet they do.” She gave the child’s small nose a poke. “Just like they know when you hide your vegetables under the floor boards.”

Alice giggled. “They don’t know I do that!”

“Ha!” Wynonna yelled triumphantly. “But you admit that you do do it!” 

“Maybe mommy.” Alice rolled into Wynonna’s chest. “Maybe.” 

“Uh huh.” Wynonna conceded giving Alice a small kiss on the forehead. “Whatever you say munchkin.” 

As Alice began tickling her mother again, Wynonna let her thoughts dwell just for a moment on her sister. The powerhouse brunette who could make demons twice her height quake in their boots. She wondered how Waverly was doing. Was she happy? How did she spend her days, did she even have days anymore. 

Wynonna thought of Nicole. The tall glass of redheaded water that waltzed into her and her sister’s life and never batted an eye at their strange world. She had embraced it and even had made her own place in it. What adventures had she and Waverly experienced so far? Were they still as disgustingly in love? Did they somehow get married? 

She wondered if they knew how happy she and Alice were. Did they know how much they’d given her with their work and sacrifice? Though Wynonna had long since accepted that she may never truly know what had become of the couple she did find comfort in the idea that somehow her sister was still watching over her and Alice. That she wasn’t truly gone and that maybe someway or somehow they’d all be together again. But until that day came or maybe if it never came Wynonna was content. She and Alice were a powerhouse team and Wynonna Earp had never been happier. Her life was full.

Somewhere far below where Wynonna and Alice lay, or perhaps somewhere high above them or maybe simply nowhere at all. Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught were smiling.


End file.
